


Don't Let Me Be Misunderstood

by torri_jirou



Category: VIXX
Genre: Drama & Romance, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Navi-forever, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 04:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 34,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13310091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torri_jirou/pseuds/torri_jirou
Summary: - Знаешь, как ты сейчас выглядишь? – почти на грани слышимости прошелестел Хакён и коснулся горла, проведя пальцем от подбородка вниз по кадыку до самой впадинки между ключицами.





	1. If sometimes you see I'm mad

Госпожа режиссер хотела секса. Это слово у нее буквально не сходило с языка. Движения, жесты, взгляды – все должно было быть сексуальным. Даже от визажистов она требовала, смешно выговаривая слова: «Придайте им больше секса, пусть из глаз льется секс!»  
Рави свой образ понимал немного иначе. Темному альтер-эго Лео, по его мнению, необходимо быть мрачным и агрессивным, а не соблазнительным, но спорить не приходилось.  
\- Попытайся представить на месте Лео человека, которого очень сильно хочешь? и вложи в собственный образ всю свою страсть к нему. Сможешь? – предложила режиссер идею, когда осталась недовольна очередным дублем.  
Лео из-за ее спины смотрел нечитаемым взглядом. Вот уж у кого с сексуальностью никогда проблем не возникает, даже если сам он в этот момент мечтает прибить незадачливого напарника по вине которого затягиваются съемки, а значит и момент, когда наконец-то можно будет отправиться домой к горячему ужину и теплой ванне.  
\- Да. Хорошо. Я попробую. Можно мне пять минут, чтобы подготовиться? – послушно кивнул головой Рави, только чтобы прекратить этот неуютный разговор – не стоит все-таки женщине говорить о подобных вещах да еще с таким циничным выражением лица.  
\- Даю тебе пятнадцать, - махнула рукой режиссер и Рави поспешил убраться.  
В небольшом, похожем скорее на квартиру павильоне уединиться было негде, но ему удалось найти относительно спокойное место в самом дальнем углу, скрытом двумя полупрозрачными ширмами.  
Предложенная идея по-прежнему казалась абсурдной: ну, хорошо, представит он, но реакция-то будет вполне очевидной, а эта полосатая кофта недостаточно длинная и просторная, чтобы скрыть стояк. Да еще и двигаться придется. Позориться перед всей съемочной группой? Нет уж, увольте. Но как же выполнить ее требование?.. И тут Рави вспомнил слова Хакёна, его давний и почти уже забытый совет еще со времен стажировки, когда необходимо было преодолеть страх сцены.  
Надо представить, что стоишь посреди огромного зала, может быть стадиона, со всех сторон окруженный зрителями. Их нельзя увидеть, можно только почувствовать обращенные на тебя взгляды: сотни, тысячи, даже миллионы, если хватит воображения. И, – самое главное – все эти невидимые люди одобряют тебя, желают успеха, незримо поддерживают, верят в твою удачу.  
Страх сцены уже давно перестал быть таким парализующим, чтобы требовались специальные упражнения, но Рави хорошо помнил тот азарт и возбуждение, которые накрывали с головой, заставляли почти взлетать, если получалось правильно настроиться. Почему бы не попробовать сейчас, других идей все равно нет, значит, и терять нечего.  
Рави сел в раздолбанное, вытертое от старости плюшевое кресло, мимолетно удивился, что несмотря на потасканный вид, оно оказалось таким удобным, и с удовольствием потянулся. Незаметный при взгляде сверху изгиб обеспечивал комфортный упор спине, можно было почувствовать себя почти парящим в воздухе. Рави сполз чуть ниже для большего удобства, заложил руки за голову и сцепил пальцы – раскинулся этакой кривоватой морской звездой. Он закрыл глаза и без усилий представил, что стоит на пока еще темной сцене, перед замершим в ожидании зрительным залом. А потом за спиной зажегся ослепительно яркий прожектор, выбрасывая под ноги короткую чернильно-черную тень. А с ним из темного пространства перед сценой пришла первая волна эмоций: радость, одобрение, поддержка. Софиты зажигались один за другим, пока не замкнулся круг, а тени под ногами превратились в бледный цветок с неровными лепестками. И с каждым новым лучом света Рави чувствовал на себе новые и новые взгляды. Они одобряли, восхищались, поддерживали, любовались. Рави ощущал их теплой обволакивающей волной, способной вот-вот поднять его над сценой, позволить воспарить. С такой поддержкой отступили последние страхи и следующий шаг показался самым естественным и логичным: в своей фантазии Рави тоже на секунду зажмурился, а когда открыл глаза, одежды на нем уже не было. И в то же мгновение кожу обожгло мощью софитов и новой волной обожания. Смущение все же мешало испытать настоящее возбуждение, но сердце с каждым ударом быстрее гнало кровь по венам, кожу покалывало нетерпеливым ознобом, который не холодил, а наоборот, приятно припекал кожу, как после купания в океане.  
Слюна стала сладкой. Рави сглотнул и вздрогнул, от неожиданности открыв глаза, – легкое, в другой ситуации, наверное, вообще незаметное прикосновение к щеке, сейчас показалось острым, как порез ножом.  
Над ним возвышался Хакён, загораживая собой свет так, что лицо скрывалось в собственной тени, но откуда-то у Рави появилось четкое ощущение, что Эн смотрит на него пристально и без улыбки.  
Лидер умел подкрадываться незаметно, когда ему было нужно, и ни для кого в группе это не являлось секретом. Правда, обычно финалом его тайных маневров был громкий вопль из-за спины или еще что-нибудь такое же дурацкое и шумное. От того, что сейчас Хакён вел себя тихо и не выдал ничем, кроме единственного прикосновения, Рави стало не по себе.  
\- Эн-ши, ты меня напугал, - немного нервно выдохнул он.  
Хакён продолжал молчать, но его невидимый взгляд почти физически чувствительно царапал кожу. А еще как-то разом, без усилий поглотил все те тысячи взглядов, что Рави успел создать в своем воображении.  
\- Знаешь, как ты сейчас выглядишь? – почти на грани слышимости прошелестел Хакён и коснулся горла, проведя пальцем от подбородка вниз по кадыку до самой впадинки между ключицами.  
\- Что? – переспросил Рави, снова невольно сглотнув. Сейчас он чувствовал себя уже не морской звездой, а медузой, оставленной отливом на берегу - таким же беспомощным. Очень хотелось подняться или хотя бы отодвинуться подальше, но Хакён стоял вплотную к креслу, прямо между расставленных ног и сесть так, чтобы не задеть его при этом, не представлялось возможным. А дотрагиваться сейчас до Хакёна Рави было страшно: возбуждение продолжало плескаться внутри, может быть даже стало сильнее, и оно окрашивало все слова и жесты странными, двусмысленными оттенками.  
\- Да нет, откуда ты можешь знать... – Хакен как будто разговаривал сам с собой и теперь обводил пальцем нарисованную паутину на локте, - Ты ведь себя не видишь...  
В его голосе сквозила легкая хрипотца – последние отголоски нагрянувшей не по сезону простуды. Вязь легких прикосновений к руке убаюкивала – это же Эн, в конце концов, он всегда такой... почти.  
\- Валить и трахать, - прозвучало неожиданно, мгновенно сломав зыбкое спокойствие. Даже голос Хакёна звучал незнакомо. Удивительно, что несмотря на грубость формулировки, фраза не показалась Рави обидной. Всего лишь... непонятной. Но разговор стремительно уходил куда-то не туда, в совершенно неправильное русло, а самым странным было то, что даже подспудно Рави не мог уловить в словах Хакёна скрытую насмешку или шутку. Поэтому он попробовал обратить все в шутку сам.  
\- Не мой образ, братишка. Это Лео у нас томный принц, поищи в студии, - ответил он, с сожалением замечая, что голос звучит неуверенно.  
\- Что ты, разве Лео может с тобой сравниться, - понизив голос, протянул Эн. Его пальцы продолжали обводить рисунки, в эту минуту он повторял витиеватую надпись на шее, - С ума сойти, как заводит. Особенно эти твои заплаканные глаза. Я же говорю, валить и трахать.  
Не в силах больше держать руки сцепленными за головой, Рави опустил их и чудом удержался, чтобы не скрестить перед собой, но вовремя опомнился – не хотелось так явно демонстрировать необходимость защиты.  
\- Ты... заболел? – спросил он осторожно. Такой Хакён немного пугал, потому что совершенно непонятно было, чего он хочет.  
\- Да, наверное… - прозвучал спокойный, почти равнодушный ответ, - Ну и что?  
Теперь колено Хакёна упиралось в кресло между ног Рави, а сам он наклонился ближе так, что стали различимы черты лица. Но это совершенно не помогло, потому что Хакён смотрел без всякого выражения, и если что и отличало его от себя обычного, то только отсутствие улыбки и странно блестевшие глаза. Рави рад был бы отодвинуться, да некуда. Упор под спину, еще недавно казавшийся таким удобным, сейчас не оставил даже сантиметра для отступления. Увернуться от наглых, гладящих шею пальцев тоже не было никакой возможности.  
\- Как ты здесь оказался? – Рави все еще пытался придать видимость светской беседы этому ненормальному разговору.  
\- Мы с Кеном приехали, чтобы вас поддержать, уже час здесь гуляем. Неужели не видел?  
Рави пожал плечами, что тут скажешь, он был слишком сосредоточен на себе, пытался понять, что от него требует режиссер и совсем не смотрел по сторонам.  
\- Впрочем, не буду тебе мешать, похоже, твой перерыв уже заканчивается, - беспечно перебил сам себя Хакён, легко оттолкнулся от кресла и пошел к проходу между ширмами.  
До самой последней секунды Рави ждал, что он вот-вот обернется и подмигнет со своим извечным «а круто я тебя развел?» выражением, но Хакён скрылся, ни разу не оглянувшись.  
Возбуждение не исчезло, оно приобрело точку приложения.  
Госпожа режиссер осталась очень довольна.


	2. No one alive can always be an angel

У Хакёна руки никогда не знают покоя, вечно что-нибудь лапают и часто кажется, что даже без ведома хозяина.  
Первое время, когда он только поступил на стажировку и познакомился с будущими одногруппниками, Вонщик думал, что Хакён так себя ведет из-за плохого зрения: восполняет прикосновениями нехватку информации, осязательно «видит» то, что недоступно глазам. Но потом выяснилось, что со зрением у него все в порядке, получше некоторых будет, включая самого Вонщика. И на какой-то короткий период Рави позволил себе мечтать, что Эн, возможно, что-то такое к нему чувствует... Но время шло, ничего в отношении и поведении Хакёна не менялось, Вонщик привык, перестал мечтать, а потом и обращать внимание перестал. Ну, есть у лидера такая особенность и что? Кен вот с дельфинами разговаривает, а Тэгун начинает распускать руки, если не знает, что ответить на шутку или не понимает ее, или не хочет разговаривать, или вообще без всякой причины. По сравнению со всем этим и нарколепсией самого Рави любовь к объятиям у Хакёна можно было даже считать достоинством. Тем более, что недостатков у него и без того хватало.  
К тому же, Вонщик сам был не прочь повисеть на ком-нибудь, а Эн всегда так вовремя подставлял плечо, да и просто находиться рядом с ним было приятно. Несмотря на все его недостатки.  
Но так было раньше, а вот в последнее время Рави стало казаться, что у Эна как будто есть прикосновения и… прикосновения.  
Привычные обнимашки никуда не делись, он все так же мог беззаботно положить руку на плечо, погладить по щеке или стукнуть по шее, поправить выбившуюся прядь из прически, подвернуть манжет рукава, без тени сомнения, как если бы делал это с собственной одеждой или волосами.  
Но иногда, в определенные моменты и на очень короткое время, у Рави возникало ощущение, что Хакён трогает его не просто так, что в его прикосновениях заложен некий посыл, загадочный и наполненный тайным смыслом.  
Рассудком понять отличие не удавалось, и Рави злился, что не понимает Эна и не может разобраться в себе. То Хакён тискал его, как ленивого коалу, только что засосы на шее не ставил, а он всего лишь смеялся от щекотки и веселой возни. А в следующий раз он касался плеча, чуть сдавливая пальцы, и даже смотреть мог при этом в другую сторону, но Рави кидало в жар от неловкости и странного ощущения пустоты в легких. Словно это легкое, почти случайное касание значило что-то… особенное.  
Он боялся, что после того случая на съемках, которому возможно вовсе не стоило придавать значения, он слишком много напридумывал и теперь видит в поведении Хакёна то, чего там нет и никогда не было.  
От окончательного впадения в паранойю Вонщика спас Кен. Они тогда втроем задержались в студии после репетиции: Хонбин и Хёк поехали в свой университет, лидер умчался на передачу, а Кен предложил потренировался еще немного, и Лео, конечно же, согласился.  
Потом они сидели на диване вымотанные, мокрые и веселые, потому что последние минуты танца превратились в шуточную битву, а бутылки с минералкой заменили им водные пистолеты. Кен – самый мокрый и счастливый, обнимал их с Лео за плечи и пел Yesterday, а потом потянулся, оборвав песню на полуслове, и неожиданно серьезно сказал:  
\- Хакён странный стал, вы заметили?  
Лео только посмотрел вопросительно и вытер каплю воды с его щеки. А Вонщик, внутренне обмирая от удивления и любопытства, с деланным равнодушием спросил:  
\- Почему?  
\- Не знаю… Как будто он что-то задумал, но никому не хочет говорить, что именно. Чтобы Хакён и молчал… - Кен многозначительно поиграл бровями, и Тэгун согласно закивал головой.  
Да, чтобы Хакён и промолчал о посетившей его гениальной – потому что других у него в принципе не появлялось – идее, это, в самом деле, было странно. Обычно, когда Эн хотел устроить всем сюрприз, у него ничего не получалось. Нет, он старательно хранил секрет, но успевал так задолбать окружающих выразительными намеками на нечто потрясающее, удивительное и невероятное, что к назначенному часу атмосфера тайны успевала растаять, как озоновый слой над Австралией. Его самого это, правда, нисколько не смущало, но у всех в группе слова «Хакён» и «тайна» уже давно не встречались в одном предложении.  
Возможно, это тоже ровным счетом ничего не значило, но дало Рави слабую надежду, что дело не только в его больном воображении. Осталось понять, как связаны между собой таинственность Хакёна и те странные ощущения, которые он у Вонщика стал вызывать.

Прислушиваясь к жалобным, мяукающим интонациям за спиной, Рави со слабым сожалением подумал, что надо было ехать в студию, если уж он решил сегодня дополнительно поработать над песней. В его комнате было относительно тихо, но слишком жарко – солнце не по-осеннему шпарило даже через закрытые жалюзи, сгущая воздух в удушливое, вязкое желе. В холле, спасибо кондиционеру, дышалось легче, но о тишине приходилось только мечтать.  
Заполучив долгожданный выходной, Хонбин, не так давно подсевший на какого-то китайского актера, решил посвятить день новому увлечению и с самого утра методично отсматривал фильмы, где снимался предмет его восхищения. Ну а вместе с Хонбином с той или иной степенью вовлеченности смотрели и все остальные. Рави тоже не удержался.  
Самый первый фильм, про волков, его не зацепил, зато историческая драма, основанная на реальных событиях, и два фэнтези-боевика понравились настолько, что он даже стул развернул в сторону телевизора и перестал притворяться, что работает. Но вспомнил о деле, когда началась любовная, не пойми в каком жанре снятая, история из современной жизни. Правда, сосредоточиться все равно получалось плохо. Фильм оказался не очень известным, Хонбину удалось найти в сети единственную версию только с английскими субтитрами, и родные китайские голоса сильно оттягивали на себя внимание. Самому Хонбину было все равно, он за актерской игрой следил, Хёк самонадеянно заявил, что заодно потренирует английский и китайский, лишь бы с дивана не прогоняли, а мнения Рави никто не спрашивал. Время от времени – все равно работа не шла – он поворачивался к экрану, чтобы увидеть кадры разной степени удрученности. Вот девушка сидит, свесив ноги из окна, и, судя по всему, собирается прыгать, ее парень мчится с первого этажа наверх, перепрыгивая через несколько ступенек; вот герои с мрачными лицами сидят в полной тишине за накрытым столом; вот они снова ругаются посреди улицы, девушка выходит прямо на проезжую часть, а парень оттаскивает ее на тротуар. Тоска смертная. Но Хонбин с Хёком, кажется, смотрели с интересом. Наконец, после того, как герой все-таки не выдержал и сбежал из дома в одних трусах, Вонщик тоже не выдержал, отвернулся к пульту и заткнул уши наушниками, чтобы не отвлекаться на голоса. Некоторое время ему удавалось сосредоточиться и довольно неплохо поработать, но потом он заметил, что фоновый шум заметно усилился, и оглянулся через плечо, а затем и совсем развернулся лицом к комнате. Там, оказывается, разгорелся нешуточный спор по поводу фильма. Рави не мог поверить, что такая нудятина вызвала подобные страсти. Хёк стоял на том, что это не любовь, а мозгоебство и «все бабы, то есть, простите, девушки, но все равно, они все - дуры», а Хонбин запальчиво возражал, что любовь бывает разная и такая безумная тоже, и вообще, вот втрескается маннэ по уши, тогда узнает.  
Джэхван с Тэгуном в спор особо не ввязывались, но судя по отдельным репликам, Джэхван принял сторону Хонбина, а Тэгун – Хёка, что Рави немного удивило, потому что именно Лео писал песни о разрывающей сердце трагичной и безнадежной любви. Зря ему не предложили к этому фильму саундтрек написать.  
\- А ты что об этом думаешь? – Хакёна с утра в общежитии не было, да и сейчас он стоял в куртке и с сумкой через плечо. Наверное, заскочил переодеться и снова собирался уходить.  
\- Да, скажи ему! – взволнованно обратился за поддержкой Хёк, и все посмотрели на Рави, даже Хонбин оглянулся.  
\- Я вам кто, председатель суда присяжных, что ли? Нашли о чем спросить, - попробовал отвертеться Вонщик, но пять пар глаз смотрели на него с жадным любопытством, а Хакён даже ногой от нетерпения притопнул.  
\- Не тяни, мне ехать уже пора.  
\- Ну, если вам так важно мое мнение, то я считаю, что люди слишком сильно все усложняют. Проще надо быть.  
\- Хакенни, время, - поторопил от двери менеджер, и лидер, махнув всем рукой, стремительно обулся и скрылся за дверью.  
\- Что, потрахались и разбежались, так что ли надо? – сердито спросил Хонбин. Наверное, был уверен, что Вонщик его поддержит, и не смог сдержать обиду.  
\- Да нет. То есть, это по желанию, - Рави не очень хотелось вдаваться в подробные объяснения, но поглядев на серьезные лица, он вздохнул и продолжил. - Я считаю, что если люди решили быть вместе, то надо держаться друг за друга и стараться, чтобы им вместе было хорошо. А если так не получается, то надо расходиться и все, а не трепать друг другу нервы, как вот эта парочка из фильма.  
\- Какой ты скучный, - разочарованно обронил Хёк, и Рави захотелось его стукнуть.  
\- Ну, извини, какой уж есть, - ответил он и повернулся к пульту, надевая наушники.  
О чем они спорили потом, он больше не интересовался, но спустя какое-то время к нему некстати толкнулась мысль, что мнение Хакёна по поводу фильма и отношений вообще он прослушал, а было бы интересно узнать, что тот думает.

Он увлекся работой, и Хёку пришлось сначала долго звать, а потом в сердцах стукнуть его по шее, и только тогда Рави услышал, что его зовут.  
\- Что случилось?  
\- Ужинать пора. Ты три часа, не разгибаясь, сидишь. Идем, Тэгун-хён пибимпап приготовил и какой-то крутой салат сделал.  
Несмотря на усталость, сильного голода Рави не чувствовал, так что наелся быстро и доедал свою порцию неторопливо, больше налегая на салат.  
\- Опять все сами сожрали, мерзавцы?! А лидер пусть голодает, да?  
От неожиданности Рави выронил ложку, а Хёк подавился соком – Хакён возник, как из воздуха. Подкрался потихоньку, ни стука двери не было слышно, ни шороха одежды. Сейчас он возвышался над ошарашенной парочкой, скрестив на груди руки и хмурясь, но образ умирающего от голода трудоголика сильно портила сетка с апельсинами, свисающая у него из-под локтя.  
Лео, единственный, кого появление Эна не удивило, потому что он сидел лицом к двери, молча кивнул в сторону плиты, где ждали своего часа миски с мясом, овощами и зеленью. Но Хакён то ли поленился накладывать себе, то ли на самом деле не был так сильно голоден, однако пибимпапом не заинтересовался.  
Он перехватил ложку с рисом, которую Рави уже практически отправил себе в рот, расплылся в довольной улыбке и пошел убирать в холодильник апельсины. Вымыл один для себя и уселся с ним во главе стола.  
\- Как все прошло? – поинтересовался Лео.  
\- Нормально.  
Хакён ногтем проделал по кругу разрез на вершине апельсина и подцепил получившуюся шляпку. В воздухе разлился свежий, будоражащий аппетит и настроение запах.  
\- Правда, нормально? – переспросил Хёк, - Почему же ты тогда не сыплешь эпитетами в превосходной степени?  
\- Ус-тал, - разделив слово на два слога, Хакён во время паузы снова вонзил ноготь в кожуру.  
Хёк благоразумно отстал, и через несколько минут они с Лео, хитро переглянувшись, стремительно сбежали из кухни. С тех пор, как у них сломалась посудомоечная машина, это стало почти соревнованием – кто первый поест и слиняет, оставив на самого медлительного мытье посуды. Впрочем, Рави не обиделся. После такого шикарного ужина можно было и отдраить пару сковородок.  
Он неторопливо доедал рис, отскребывая припекшиеся к стенкам крупинки, и смотрел, как Эн чистит апельсин – аккуратно, чтобы не порвать, снимает тонкую полосу кожуры по кругу, как обычно чистят яблоки. Края, конечно, получались не идеально ровные, но толщину Хакён старался держать одинаковую, поэтому дело продвигалось медленно.  
\- Возьми нож, - посоветовал Рави, - быстрее же будет.  
\- Не хочу, - по-прежнему коротко отозвался Эн.  
Он закончил экзекуцию над апельсином, немного полюбовался, как красиво пружинит, разворачиваясь спиралью, апельсиновая шкурка и швырнул ее в мусорку. Рави даже жалко ее стало.  
\- Ну вот, столько стараний и все зря.  
Хакён молча засунул ему в рот дольку апельсина. Он явно не желал разговаривать.  
Рави собрал со стола посуду и отнес к раковине, не поленился даже фартук надеть, но решил обойтись без перчаток. Они ему были маловаты, снимать потом замучаешься.  
Пока он мыл посуду, Хакён пару раз поднимался, чтобы скормить ему с рук несколько долек, а остальное время молча гипнотизировал спину ничего не выражающим взглядом. В последний раз он приблизился со спины – и, просунув свои руки под руками Рави, выставил их ладонями вверх.  
\- Липкие.  
Рави от души плюхнул ему на ладонь порцию жидкого мыла, но Хакён этого не заметил, поводил руками над раковиной в поисках крана и капризно повторил:  
\- Липкие.  
Рави подавил желание повозить по наглым рукам посудной губкой, вздохнул и начал намыливать палец за пальцем. Хакён его не торопил, стоял смирно, уткнувшись лбом между лопаток. Мыло сбилось в густую, пушистую пену, руки легко скользили по мокрой коже. Рави незаметно для себя увлекся: рисовал на запястьях пенные узоры, хлопал ладонями Хакёна друг о друга, делая мыльные пузыри, сплетал их пальцы. Он упустил момент, когда происходящее перестало быть шуткой, когда собственное дыхание вдруг стало тяжелым, а то, как Эн прижимался к его спине, показалось смущающее двусмысленным и неуютным.  
Неуютным и волнительным. Возбуждающим. Тело отреагировало так, как не должно было, щеки запылали, и Рави порадовался, что стоит вплотную к мойке и его никто не может увидеть. Он быстро ополоснул руки Хакёна от пены и постарался не слишком грубо отпихнуть его от себя.  
\- Чистые. Свободен.  
Эн даже не поблагодарил. Нагло обтер ладони о футболку Рави и ушел. Он только мельком обернулся в проеме, но у Рави осталось чувство, что Хакён был чем-то очень, очень недоволен.


	3. It seems again that all I have is worry

Головная боль настигла раньше, чем отступил сон – виски простреливало насквозь и от мысли, что придется вставать, хотелось умереть. Об ощущениях во рту не стоило даже заикаться. Но самым загадочным казалось то, что несмотря на букет отвратительных ощущений, Рави проснулся в хорошем настроении, будто накануне произошло что-то очень приятное. Со стоном повернувшись на бок он позволил себе сделать маленькую щелочку между веками, чтобы если что, не умереть сразу от светового удара. Комната успокоила его приятным полумраком, и Рави уже смелее открыл глаза, а потом и вовсе распахнул их от удивления: рядом, под одним с ним одеялом, спал Хакён. Лежал на спине, безмятежно закинув одну руку за голову, дышал тихо и даже как будто улыбался. Через пару секунд Рави накрыло еще одним откровением, о которое споткнулся пульс – они оба лежали голые. Сам он точно был полностью раздет, Хакён, судя по тому, что виднелось из-под одеяла, и гладкому, горячему бедру, к которому Рави прижимался ногой – тоже.  
В вязкой пелене боли мысли ворочались с трудом, попытка объяснить ситуацию с помощью здравого смысла рассыпалась при первом же умственном усилии, но все-таки Вонщик подумал, что если уж вчера напился до такой степени, что был не в силах переодеться в пижаму, скорее всего он просто не стал бы раздеваться. Вспомнить же, каким образом в его постели оказался Хакён и чем закончился вчерашний вечер, вообще не получалось.  
Нет, с началом все было в порядке, начало он помнил. Еще бы, такой повод – песня поднялась на две строчки в хит-параде. Это великое свершение просто необходимо было отметить, тем более в выходной. И ресторанчик был давно знакомый, обжитой, можно сказать: хорошая кухня, дружелюбные официанты, которых они давно уже знали по именам, и возможность в любой момент заказать отдельную комнату, где на них никто не станет коситься и тайком фотографировать. В общем, место, где можно расслабиться почти как дома. Но Вонщик совершенно не собирался расслабляться до такой степени, чтобы наутро ничего не помнить. Он же магколи пил, с чего его так развезло?  
Подстегнутая мучительным усилием память со скрежетом заработала, начала подкидывать одну за другой картинки вчерашних событий. К примеру, что Хакён сначала сидел на дальнем от него конце стола между Джэхваном и Хёком. Но потом, когда маннэ решил проверить, насколько стоически одногруппники выдерживают щекотку, с воплями носился от него по всей комнате, в конце концов спрятался за Рави, да так рядом с ним и остался. Его тарелку передавали из рук в руки через весь стол, и Хёк из мести, что не сумел догнать и защекотать, утащил с нее лучший кусок мяса, который потом скормил Лео. А сам Рави проиграл Хакёну в камень-ножницы-бумагу, но что именно? Вот почему он помнит всякую ерунду, а серьезные вещи остаются в памяти жалкими ошметками? Не иначе, как в попытке исправиться, мозг подсунул воспоминание об утащенной куража ради бутылке текилы из-под руки Шину, и причины похмелья стали понятны. Уж не это ли желание он Хакёну проиграл? Да нет, тот его как раз предупреждал о последствиях, говорил, что не надо смешивать. Он смеялся, изображал, как наутро Вонщик будет мучиться и просить пристрелить его, даже попытался отобрать бутылку. А когда Рави, со словами «ерунда, ничего не случится», глотнул прямо из горла, пожал плечами и отвернулся, заговорил с кем-то, кто сидел с другой стороны, кажется, с Хонбином. И все это время его рука находилась на пояснице Рави, под свитером и футболкой, чуть щекотно поглаживая. Этого никто не видел. Хакён сидел очень близко, делал вид, что просто опирается на руку и вел себя, как всегда, а сам гладил, гладил, гладил. Вот что Рави проиграл – желание согреться. Но Хакён врал, его рука совсем не была холодной. И черт! Рави не слабо тогда возбудился. А что они натворили потом?..  
\- Ничего не было.  
Рави вздрогнул от неожиданности. Хакён по-прежнему лежал с закрытыми глазами, но голос у него был возмутительно бодрый, совсем не сонный.  
\- Я что, вслух спросил?  
\- Нет, но не трудно догадаться, о чем ты думаешь.  
\- Значит, не было? – зачем-то решил уточнить Рави.  
\- Угу. Ты напился, как скотина последняя, такой вечер испортил. Трусы снял и отключился. Я тебя чуть не задушил.  
Все это Хакён говорил спокойно, без злости или раздражения, с какой-то потаенной смешинкой, но Рави ни на секунду не подумал, что он шутит.  
\- Ну ладно, вставать пора. Нам только полдня на отдых дали.  
Хакён отбросил одеяло, легко, по-кошачьи, потянулся: выгнул спину дугой и вытянул вверх руки, сжав кулаки. Рави всегда нравилась гибкость Хакёна, его умение чувствовать свое тело. А сейчас восхищение ладной, гибкой фигурой пробилось даже через похмелье, свернулось в груди теплым чувством.  
Эн ловко повернулся, перекрутился как-то чудно и встал с постели, не касаясь ее руками, как будто из своего выгнутого, потягивающегося состояния перетек сразу на пятки и оттолкнулся, взмывая вверх. Снова потянулся, уже стоя, разведя руки в стороны – лопатки почти сошлись вместе.  
\- Блиииин, как же трахаться-то хочется, - протянул он и бросил взгляд через плечо на лежавшего Рави, - Завалил бы тебя прямо сейчас, если бы от тебя перегаром так не несло.  
Тогда на съемках, когда Хакён первый раз произнес похожую фразу, она не показалась обидной. А сейчас, наверное, из-за этого небрежного косого взгляда Рави почувствовал досаду. Восхищение потускнело, головная боль снова надавила на виски, но обижаться всерьез не было сил, да и не хотелось, так что он просто сказал, выговаривая слова без всякого выражения:  
\- То есть запах перегара тебя беспокоит, а мое согласие - не особенно, я правильно понял?  
Хакён повернулся, присел на корточки и даже голову наклонил, чтобы удобнее было заглянуть в лицо.  
\- Мне казалось, что ты не против, или я ошибся? – спросил он с любопытством.  
Рави завис, не представляя, что ответить. Если бы Эн спросил его месяц назад, он и тогда вряд ли бы захотел отказаться, а за последний месяц скромное, застенчивое «не против» превратилось в горячее «за». Многочисленные намеки, все те же тайные, будоражащие прикосновения и двусмысленности, на которые Хакён был мастер, обильно подкармливали воображение. Вонщик уже несколько дней набирался смелости рассказать о своих чувствах и, может быть, даже предложить встречаться.  
Но в этом их диалоге было что-то ужасно неправильное, какой-то хитрый, не заметный на первый взгляд подвох. Не покидало ощущение, что Эн говорит не то, что думает, строит игру по лично придуманным правилам и рассказывать о них никому не собирается. А вестись на подобные разводы Рави никогда не любил, даже при всем доверии к Хакёну.  
\- И почему же это ты меня собираешься завалить? Из тебя самая клевая телка среди нас получилась. Если кого и заваливать, то тебя, - на этот раз сарказм ему удался, но Хакёна это не обескуражило.  
\- Можно и так, - спокойно согласился он.  
Поднялся и ушлепал босиком в ванную, небрежно закинув на плечо полотенце. А Рави остался во власти похмелья и разрывающих мозг вопросов: правильно ли он понял все сказанное Хакёном и если правильно, то что делать дальше?

Если где-то в мире существовало такое информационное агентство, где бы знали, что творится в головах у людей, Вонщик легко отдал бы им все заработанные деньги и парочку будущих гонораров, только чтобы получить ответ на вопрос: какого черта Хакён ведет себя, как полный придурок?  
Неужели приглашение в кино было таким глупым, чтобы подсовывать вместо себя Хонбина под предлогом, что тому полезно набираться опыта перед съемками?  
А на предложение куда-нибудь сходить вместе Эн вообще фыркнул и ехидно поинтересовался, откуда у Рави столько свободного времени? Отчасти он был прав. Времени на себя им всегда не хватало, но если два человека хотят быть вместе, он ведь могут что-то придумать, разве нет?  
Вонщик думал так, но Хакен, судя по всему, считал иначе. За неделю, прошедшую с того памятного утреннего разговора, он не сделал ни одного шага навстречу и упорно не хотел замечать осторожных попыток Рави стать ближе.  
И только прикосновения никуда не делись. Хакён мог случайно скользнуть пальцами за воротник, коснуться раскрытой ладонью бедра, незаметно сжать под столом колено. Он продолжал проделывать все эти вещи с таким видом, будто к нему самому происходящее не имеет никакого отношения. И не оставлял ни единой возможности схватить его за руку и спросить, что происходит.  
Это выбивало Рави из равновесия сильнее каверзных вопросов на интервью, которых на одной неделе случилось сразу два, и странного поведения представителей дирекции, которые вдруг зачастили к ним с душеспасительными беседами об ответственности перед фанатами и компанией. К чему были разговоры стало понятно, когда открыли информацию, что их ждет японский релиз. С интервью тоже как-то разобрались, благо не в первый раз. А вот Хакён, как был застрявшим в голове «знаком вопроса», так им и остался.  
Вонщик спасался только на репетициях. Необходимость повторять раз за разом одни и те же движения выматывала физически, зато славно отключала мозг и на некоторое время помогала избавиться от мыслей, что же за хрень происходит между ним и Хакёном.  
Наверное, самым лучшим выходом было бы вообще перестать думать о нем, списать его странные намеки на кривое чувство юмора, а то «непристойное предложение» - на похмельный синдром. Не обращать больше внимания на двусмысленные слова и эти чертовы прикосновения, даже если они что-то значили, и уж тем более, если нет. Одним словом, стоило взять себя в руки, вытрясти дурь из головы и жить, как раньше. Но Рави не хотел. Он себя не обманывал, прекрасно понимал, что снова влип, втрескался в Хакёна, как и в начале знакомства, но сейчас у него появился шанс, и Вонщик не собирался от него отказываться, не попробовав. Вот только не имел представления, что надо сделать, чтобы продвинуть ситуацию вперед. А то, что ему удавалось придумать, Хакён или вежливо отвергал, или вообще не замечал.  
Усталость и неотвязные мысли привели к тому, что Рави начал раздражаться на весь белый свет и к началу следующей недели он чувствовал себя, как зомби. Очень нервный зомби на очень шумном кладбище. Его уже бесили самые невинные шутки Хёка, а еще смех Кена, ямочки на щеках Хонбина и молчание Лео. Хакёну даже не надо было появляться в поле зрения, хватало одних мыслей о нем, чтобы разозлиться.  
Стресс мог привести к очень неприятным последствиям, они это усвоили на собственном опыте и нервный срыв был еще самым мягким вариантом. Поэтому Рави старался использовать любую свободную минуту и давать отдых телу, если уж над разумом своим оказался не властен. Едва объявляли перерыв, он шел в угол, где зеркальная стена сходилась с обыкновенной, забивался в него, как в нору и, скрестив или вытянув ноги, закрывал глаза и пытался расслабиться. Приятно было чувствовать спиной одновременно прохладу стекла и тепло дерева. Забавно смотреть на суету людей в другой части комнаты – перспектива из точки, откуда он смотрел, удлинялась, отодвигалась как будто, а вместе с ней отодвигались все трудности и неприятные мысли. На этом призрачном островке личного пространства Рави старались не трогать, считалось, что он там медитирует, хотя обычно медитации навевали на него сон.  
Во вторник, во время двухчасового перерыва, когда Хонбина с Лео отправили за обедом, он в самом деле задремал. Сон запомнился бессвязными отрывками, но там точно был Хакён, и Рави почему-то совсем не удивился, когда открыв глаза, увидел его прямо перед собой.  
Не похоже было, что Хакён собирался его будить, кажется, он сидел так давно, разглядывая Рави, и даже глазом не моргнул, когда увидел обращенный на себя взгляд. Хакён сидел опираясь на вытянутые руки, согнув ноги в коленях, а икрами прижимаясь к бедрам. Это было его любимое упражнение на растяжку, и никто в группе не мог повторить его с такой же легкостью, даже Вонщику приходилось постараться.  
В такой позе с этим нечитаемым взглядом Хакён здорово напоминал кота, не хватало только обернутого вокруг туловища хвоста. Казалось, еще секунда-другая он заурчит ровным, уютным моторчиком и начнет перебирать лапами на груди хозяина, впиваясь когтями в кожу через тонкую ткань одежды. А выражение кошачьей морды останется таким же отрешенным.  
\- Что? – не выдержал молчания Рави.  
\- Устал? – задал встречный вопрос Хакён.  
\- А кто нет?  
\- Я.  
\- Да кто бы спорил, - хмыкнул Вонщик, хотя поспорить стоило, Эн вовсе не выглядел только что вернувшимся с курорта отпускником.  
\- Хочу тебе одну интересную работу предложить, - серьезным тоном продолжил Хакён.  
Рави приподнял брови демострируя вежливое удивление. Начало было не слишком воодушевляющим.  
\- Работу?  
\- Ага, - кивнул Хакён, - Небольшие физические упражнения к взаимной пользе и удовольствию.  
\- Хакён, - Рави отлепился от стены, наклонился вперед, чтобы донести всю серьезность своих слов, - Нам что, здесь физических нагрузок не хватает? Какое еще, нафиг, удовольствие?  
\- Кто знает... кто знает... – многозначительно улыбнулся Эн, - Возможно, тебе понравится, и ты даже захочешь повторения.  
\- Даже не сомневаюсь, - так же многозначительно улыбнулся в ответ Рави.  
\- Да я серьезно, - отмахнулся от его сарказма Хакён, - Помнишь, о чем мы тогда говори...  
\- Ага! Секретничаете тут без меня! - Хёк миниатюрной лавиной обрушился на плечи Хакёна и повалил его на бок, придавив ногу.  
Сразу стало не до разговоров. Хакён с трудом выпутался, надавал маннэ по ушам, параллельно читая лекцию о том, чем чревато калечить лидерские коленки, и, наконец, прогнал обедать, потому что Хонбин и Лео уже вернулись и как раз звали всех.  
\- Ну, так что насчет сегодня? Ты согласен? – спросил Хакён прежде чем уйти.  
\- Разве я могу тебе отказать, - улыбнулся Вонщик.  
\- Хорошо, тогда я все устрою.  
Он ушел, Рави забился обратно в свой угол и закрыл глаза. Как же ему все надоело.  
В оставшиеся часы репетиции Хакён сделал, кажется, все, чтобы его возненавидели. Хореографом он был неплохим, а вот тренером совершенно невыносимым, потому что слишком любил танцы и требовал с других, как с себя, не всегда осознавая, когда следует придержать коней. Рави не хотел язвить, но тормоза отказывали, и на каждое замечание Хакёна он начал отвечать колкостями. Тот не оставался в долгу, и с его любовью всегда оставлять последнее слово за собой день мог закончиться грандиозной ссорой, если бы не Хёк.  
\- Все. Я больше не могу, - заявил он и уселся на пол прямо посреди танцзала. Как младшему ему даже после совершеннолетия прощалось многое, и Хакён уступил.  
\- Ладно, хватит на сегодня. Действительно, всем пора отдохнуть.  
Последнюю фразу он произнес, глядя на Вонщика, как будто это именно он был виноват в том, что им всем требовался отдых.  
Силы терпеть непонятно чем вызванное недовольство Хакёна кончились, Рави развернулся и молча ушел в душ, иначе они точно бы поругались. Включил воду с самым сильным напором и просто стоял под горячими, колючими струями, ничего не делая и ни о чем не думая.  
Когда он вышел, оказалось, что все уже собрались.  
\- Ты чего так долго? – искренне удивился Лео.  
Они с Кеном стояли у двери одетые, Хонбин досушивал волосы, а Хёк зашнуровывал ботинки. С мокрыми волосами, в одних трусах и футболке, Рави почувствовал себя среди них идиотом.  
\- Захотелось, - буркнул он, начиная одеваться.  
Просунув голову в дверь, Хакён заглянул в комнату.  
\- Машина пришла, - Рави напрягся, ожидая очередного упрека, на сей раз в медлительности, но Эн, на удивление, мирно закончил, - Мы тебя внизу подождем, хорошо? Здесь жарко.  
\- Да поезжайте без меня, чего вы ждать будете. Я сам доберусь, - сказал Рави.  
Хакён секунду помедлил.  
\- А... ладно, если так хочешь. Может, и в самом деле... Только волосы высуши, как следует, там холодно. И не задерживайся сильно. Помнишь, о чем мы договорились?  
Хакён скрылся, за ним к двери потянулись остальные. Кен на прощанье помахал рукой, а Хёк даже расщедрился на объятие, как будто они расставались не меньше, чем на месяц.  
Оставшись один Рави минут десять просидел наслаждаясь тишиной и одиночеством, потом вздохнул и стал сушить волосы.  
На улице было сыро, но не холодно, всего лишь прохладно – мерзлявый Хакён как обычно перестраховался.  
Рави раздумал вызывать такси, решил пройтись и заодно поужинать где-нибудь в одиночестве – мысль о шумной суете общежитиия отбила всякое желание торопиться. Он не стал привередничать и с удовольствием нырнул в шумную суету первого же ресторанчика с симпатичной вывеской. Сел за стойку, заказал рамен со свининой и пока наблюдал, как его готовят, вдруг решил, что прошедшая чертовски трудная неделя и особенно сегодняшний день, заслуживают достойных проводов, например, бутылочкой соджу.  
Он не сильно верил, что алкоголь помогает поднять настроение, да и отец всегда предостерегал, что потом становится только хуже, но после горячего, сытного ужина, приправленного хорошей выпивкой, Рави пришел в благодушное состояние.  
Завтра еще один день в студии, а потом сразу два выходных: один общий, один – личный Рави. Можно будет выспаться и побездельничать, а потом сходить в кино. Пусть даже одному. А чертов Ча Хакён пусть катится ко всем чертям со своей дополнительной работой и прочими дурацкими идеями. Что он делает, говорит и о чем думает, Рави больше не-вол-ну-ет!


	4. When everything goes wrong

Чертов Ча Хакён сидел на расстеленном футоне Рави, прислонившись к стене и скрестив ноги, обтянутые тонкими черными чулками – край кружевной резинки выглядывал из-под короткой пушистой юбки. Пестрая блузка без рукавов и длинный парик с хвостиками тоже были из того памятного косплейного выступления. На коленях у Хакёна лежал перевернутый, раскрытый посередине глянцевый журнал, а сам он держал в руках маленькое зеркальце и поправлял накладные ресницы. Одним словом – весь в образе, только голые плечи прикрывала старая домашняя кофта.  
Вонщик замер в проеме, любуясь незабываемой картиной. Хакёну действительно шел женский облик. Он не выглядел в платье грубовато-вульгарным, как получалось у большинства трапов, или нелепым, как выглядел сам Рави, когда переодевался. Эн же просто стал похож на девушку – милую, нежную и обаятельную, может быть, чуточку капризную, но чертовски красивую. Даже странно, что Рави его вот так сразу, без секундной задержки, узнал. Возможно, дело было в том, что несмотря на чулки, парик и макияж, Хакён все равно чем-то неуловимо напоминал сейчас взъерошенного, настороженного кота.  
Заметив Вонщика, он тут же сбросил кофту, смахнул с колен журнал и сказал сердито:  
\- Я с таким трудом сплавил всех из дома на сегодняшний вечер, а ты шляешься непонятно где. Передумал, что ли?  
Знакомая хакёнова гримаса недовольства забавно смотрелась на кукольном девичьем личике.  
Рави улыбнулся и помотал головой. В душе поднималась хмельная, смешливая нежность – Хакён оделся так специально для него. Может, побоялся, что без этих нарядов Вонщик его не захочет? Вот чудной. У него же встает при одной мысли об их возможном сексе, а если хоть немного дать волю воображению, накрывает так, что не приходится занимать душ дольше положеного. И пусть Рави прежде не пытался представить Эна в женском платье, но что-то в этом переодевании определенно было – джинсы уже грозили порваться, а ведь он только смотрел.  
\- И что ты там лыбишься? Марш сюда, - если бы Хакён стоял, он бы, наверное, еще и ногой топнул, столько в его голосе было нетерпения.  
Рави замешкался на пару секунд, не больше, чтобы снять свитер, а заодно и футболку, раз уж так удачно зацепил ее.  
За это время Хакён перебрался поближе к краю, сел, поджав ноги и чинно сложив руки на коленях. Рави опустился напротив, продолжая улыбаться, коснулся ладонью гладкого чулка, почувствовал тепло кожи под ним. Только сейчас он понял, что наряд у Хакёна немного другой, не с концерта. Там он был в шортах и коротком пиджаке, а в похожем на этот комплекте, состоящем из юбки и блузки, кажется, танцевал Хонбин.  
Додумать мысль о том, почему был выбран именно такой вариант и тем, что находится под юбкой, Эн не дал: манерно толкнул кончиками пальцев в плечо и с капризными интонациями утомленной дивы протянул:  
\- Не заставляй себя ждать.  
Рави перехватил его ладонь, коротко целуя каждый ноготь.  
\- You are so beautiful, my dark lady, - почему-то показалось, что на английском прозвучит романтичнее.  
Хакён вырвал руку, прищурился будто оценивая, а потом размахнулся и отвесил Рави смачную, тяжелую пощечину.  
Он не знал. Конечно же, Эн не знал, что так делать нельзя, ведь Вонщик не рассказывал об этом ни одной живой душе. Он не осмелился рассказать об этом родителям и даже лучшему другу детства, с которым они делились самыми важными и страшными секретами. Никто на свете не знал, что происходит с Рави, какие черные, подлые, низменные чувства способен пробудить удар по щеке. Даже он сам оказался не готов вынести силу охвативших его гнева и похоти. И не смог остановить их.  
От толчка в грудь Эн опрокинулся на спину. Юбка задралась, открывая крохотные розовые бикини. Тонкие тесемки лопнули от одного сильного рывка. Хакён издал какой-то возглас, смутно напоминающий «осторожней», но Рави не слушал. Резко подтянул его ближе к себе и, удерживая одной рукой под коленом, быстро расстегнул ширинку.  
Он не думал о презервативах или смазке, не думал, что больно может быть даже ему, и уж точно не беспокоился о самочувствии Хакёна. Но толкнуться внутрь получилось неожиданно легко и скользко.  
Хакён готовился – эта мысль отрезвила. Он готовился, старался, чтобы в их первый раз все получилось, как можно лучше. Изображал нежную, хрупкую девушку, ожидая такого же нежного и осторожного отношения к себе. Вряд ли он мог представить, что Вонщик поведет себя так безобразно.  
\- Прости... Я не хотел, - с трудом, но Рави заставил себя остановиться. Приподнялся на руках, виновато заглянул Эну в лицо, - Я все исправлю...  
Он успел заметить только злющий Хакёнов взгляд, а потом щеку обожгло новой пощечиной и разум окончательно померк в пожаре ярости.  
Кажется, Хакён сопротивлялся, Вонщик с трудом это осознавал. Он почти не чувствовал слабые удары по плечам, совсем не слышал возгласов протеста. И не мог заставить себя посмотреть на Хакёна. Знал, что должен, обязательно должен увидеть его лицо, что это каким-то образом может все изменить, но не мог. Он не видел ничего, кроме подрагивающего перед глазами жалкого девчачьего хвостика, перетянутого тонкой ярко-розовой резинкой. Понимание, что все идет неправильно, что все просто ужасно плохо и неправильно не покидало ни на минуту, а злость жгла изнутри, прорывалась яростным рычанием и заставляла двигаться все быстрее. Когда Хакён под ним как-то совсем задушенно всхлипнул и дернулся, а розовое мельтешение перед глазами стало невыносимым, Рави зажмурился и кончил, отчаянно вжимаясь лбом в голое хакёново плечо.  
Оргазм оказался ярким, но безрадостным – просто спазмы избавили тело от спермы, чтобы наваждение наконец отпустило. По-прежнему не в силах взглянуть на Хакёна, Рави отпустил его, переполз на свободное место на футоне и лег, отвернувшись к стене.  
Он заснул почти сразу, проваливаясь в кошмар, как в омут, и так же внезапно проснулся, будто вытянутый за шиворот чьей-то сильной рукой. Вот только пробуждение не стало спасением от кошмара. Память не успела потускнеть за несколько часов, она чутко караулила спящего и, едва он открыл глаза, услужливо предложила все свои дары.  
Несколько минут Рави всерьез верил, что сейчас умрет – такой боли он никогда в жизни не испытывал. Ее не существовало в действительности – причуда воспаленного мозга и только – и все же, не было ничего реальнее этой боли сейчас. Болело все: мышцы, кости, суставы. Болело сердце. Болели глаза и кожа, и казалось что болят даже волосы. Каждую клетку тела выкручивало невыносимой болью отчаянья. И эта боль оказалась жестокой – она ушла, бросив Рави жить.  
Отбросив одеяло и с трудом повернувшись, Рави сел. Затекшую руку кололо иголками, кожу на животе стянуло пленкой засохшей спермы и почему-то саднила спина, но он даже не обратил на это внимание.  
Конечно, Хакёна рядом не было и следов его присутствия - тоже. Соседняя постель тоже пустовала: Хёк или еще не вернулся, или вообще ночевал в другом месте. Ну и устроит же ему Эн завтра выволочку...  
Эта мысль вдруг показалась ужасно нелепой – разве завтра будет? Разве может быть завтра после того, что он сделал? Всего за несколько минут он сам лишил себя будущего. Надругался над дружбой, доверием... слово «любовь» Вонщик побоялся произнести даже мысленно. Фантомный спазм снова сдавил легкие, но сейчас Рави уже знал, что так просто искупить свое преступление не получится. Для этого придется потрудиться.  
Он встал и, взяв из шкафа смену одежды, отправился в ванную – откуда-то всплыло воспоминание, что умирать надо чистым и в чистом.  
Смотреть на себя было противно, но от теплой воды засаднила кожа и, выйдя из душа, Рави извернулся перед зеркалом, разглядывая четыре ровных параллельных царапины через всю спину, от лопатки до поясницы. Только после этого он заметил синяк на плече – яркое фиолетовое пятно, обрамленное четким следом зубов. Еще одно доказательство его подлости.  
План действий составился сам собой, последовательный и четкий, как будто в голове всегда был готовый рецепт для такого случая и только ждал подходящего момента. Через квартал от их дома шло строительство многоэтажного делового центра. Даже незаконченное это здание на несколько этажей возвышалось над всеми окрестными домами. Если забраться на самый верх и прыгнуть оттуда, можно не бояться, что врачам придется тратить время на его спасение.  
Думать о смерти оказалось не страшно, намного легче, чем представить, что придется посмотреть в глаза Хакёну и увидеть в них ненависть и презрение. Еще промелькнула мысль, что вроде бы в таких случаях полагается оставлять прощальную записку. Но попытаться хоть как-то объяснить свой поступок означало подставить Эна. Нет, уж лучше так.  
И все же уйти не попрощавшись Рави не смог. Уже почти обувшись, он снова снял кроссовки и вернулся к комнате Хакёна и Лео. У них была скрипучая дверь, но он знал, в какой момент ее надо приподнять, чтобы открыть бесшумно. Постель Хакёна была видна сразу с порога, но далекий свет из прихожей смог обрисовать только контуры человека под одеялом. Хакён спал, укрывшись с головой, трогать его чтобы увидеть в последний раз, Вонщик не решился. Он посидел, осторожно погладил одеяло, потом также бесшумно закрыл дверь в комнату, обулся и не стал брать куртку. Почему-то пришло в голову, что она может смягчить падение.  
Ночной город оказался не таким уж и безлюдным: изредка по улицам проезжали машины, один раз встретилась гуляющая парочка. Возле самой стройки рядом с Рави деликатно притормозило такси, но он махнул рукой, отпуская, и порадовался, что надел бейсболку с длинным козырьком – было бы очень некстати, если бы его сейчас узнали.  
Стройка выглядела инопланетно: до шестого этажа здание, укутанное в зеленую защитную сетку, освещалось яркими прожекторами, а выше в черноту ночного неба уходил еще более черный остов, словно нечто отдельное, никак не связанное с нижней частью.  
Вопреки смутным опасениям Рави, что он не сможет пробраться внутрь, здание похоже совсем не охранялось: в будке сторожа царили темнота и тишина, а ворота оказались вообще не заперты, проезд перекрывал опущенный шлагбаум, под которым не трудно было пролезть. На всякий случай – вдруг где-то установлены видеокамеры, Рави пересек пространство стройплощадки, прячась в тени, а небольшой освещенный участок быстро перебежал. И еще долго бродил по первому этажу, украдкой подсвечивая себе телефоном в поисках лестницы.  
Поднимался он медленно, но упрямо: контролируя дыхание, как на тренировках, чтобы от усталости не захотелось остановиться или повернуть обратно. По этой же причине специально не смотрел на смутно белеющие в темноте крупные цифры с номерами этажей – мимо последнего не промахнется.  
Чем выше, тем светлее и холоднее становилось. На верхнем этаже, где не было защитной сетки, ветер чувствовал себя полноправным хозяином: ледяные, промозглые порывы налетали одновременно с разных сторон, трепали одежду, пробирались под ткань. Теплая флисовая толстовка, внизу служившая волне неплохой защитой от холода, здесь ощущалась тоненькой футболкой. Рави накинул капюшон поверх бейсболки, сунул кулаки в карманы джинсов и невесело усмехнулся – самое время бояться замерзнуть.  
Обогнув несколько закрытых полиэтиленом контейнеров, он подошел к краю, посмотрел вниз, перегнувшись через перила технического ограждения, и невольно отпрянул. До чего же высоко! Вообще-то Рави высоты не боялся, любил банджи-джампинг и мечтал когда-нибудь прыгнуть с парашютом, но эта черная пропасть с крохотным пятном желтого цвета на дне наводила жуть. А при мысли, что ему придется прыгнуть в нее без страховки, без возможности вернуться, самый обычный, нормальный человеческий страх за свою жизнь сковал тело.  
Инстинкт самосохранения сильное чувство: пальцы словно сами собой цеплялись за перила, колени ослабли, а в животе сжимался жуткий липкий комок. Рави глубоко вздохнул, переводя взгляд на светлеющее у горизонта небо – он должен преодолеть этот страх, чтобы хоть немного загладить свою вину перед Хакёном.  
Ничего сложного, надо только представить, что это обычный аттракцион, что ноги будут привязаны к широкой и прочной резиновой ленте, а внизу его встретит человек, который подстрахует, поможет снять крепеж и одобрительно хлопнет по плечу – молодец, справился. Главное, не вспоминать, как они прыгали все вместе и Эн кричал: «Я люблю вас, парни!», потому что ничего этого вернуть уже нельзя.  
Смелее, Ким Вонщик, не будь хоть в смерти трусливой сволочью...  
\- Ой, а можно не в мою смену?  
При первых звуках голоса за спиной, Рави, который уже занес ногу над оградой, отскочил от края на пару метров.  
Позади, прислонившись к одному из контейнеров и скрестив на груди руки, стоял какой-то парень, по виду совсем подросток, невысокий и щуплый. Ядовито-желтый защитный жилет и оранжевая каска странно сочетались в его облике с облегающим, лайкровым спортивным костюмом и велосипедными перчатками.  
\- Нет, я вообще-то разделяю позицию «живи и дай умереть другим», но понимаешь, приятель, - продолжил парень, и по его голосу Рави догадался, что он взрослее, чем казался на вид, - Если ты сейчас прыгнешь, то мне придется проторчать тут после смены. Полиция, скорая, опрос свидетелей, все дела короче. Мариновать будут долго, могут вообще до вечера продержать. А у моей сеструхи завтра, ну, то есть уже сегодня, день рождения, и я еще подарок не купил. Так что, если тебе не очень принципиально, ты не мог бы выбрать другое место для завершения своей короткой, но несомненно, яркой жизни?  
\- Полиция? – переспросил Рави, выделив единственное зацепившее его внимание слово из всего монолога.  
\- Ага, - подтвердил парень, - Вряд ли кому-то придет в голову, что ты пришел любоваться рассветом, случайно поскользнулся и выпал. Так что будут выяснять, как ты сюда попал и почему прыгнул.  
\- Полиция... – повторил Рави потрясенно. Мысль об этом не приходила ему в голову, а ведь, действительно, обязательно начнется следствие. А что если они сумеют выяснить, что произошло накануне? Какой-нибудь анализ частиц одежды на коже. Криминалистика - наука серьезная, а у него еще и царапины на спине. И тогда, если станет известно, что у них произошло, он подведет Хакёна еще сильнее, потому что информацию обнародуют и Эну придется выносить пристальное внимание, унизительное сочувствие, а также насмешки и даже презрение. Если Рави заслужил все это, то Хакён - точно нет. Но Вонщику будет уже все равно, и Хакёну придется нести груз за двоих. Нет, так нельзя. Надо придумать другой способ, чтобы никто не догадался про самоубийство.  
Видимо заметив перемену в настроении Рави, парень обрадовано засуетился.  
\- Ты правда передумал? Ну и отлично! Нет, я не стану тебя убеждать, что жизнь прекрасна, всякое ведь бывает, у кого-то и уважительные причины... Но ты меня реально спас, чувак. А то ведь и с работы могли погнать. Пойдем, я тебя вниз провожу. Да не туда, вон там технический лифт. А ты, наверное, сюда пешком забирался?  
Рави кивнул, глубже надвигая козырек бейсболки на глаза. Сейчас, когда мысли о последствиях заставили его изменить решение, он забеспокоился, что парень может его узнать и в погоне за короткой славой рассказать обо всем журналистам. Но его нечаянного спасителя эта ситуация тоже заставляла чувствовать себя неловко: в лифте он смотрел куда угодно, только не на Рави, хоть и молол языком без остановки.  
\- На двенадцатый этаж пешком, ты реально крут, чувак. Я, когда лестничным марафоном занялся, первое время на шестой забежать считал подвигом. Сейчас-то, конечно, по десять раз за смену вверх и вниз, но ты, вот так, без подготовки... Кхм...  
Видимо решив, что хвастовство собственными спортивными подвигами в присутствии потенциального самоубийцы звучит неуместно, парень смешался и удрученно замолк, пробормотав напоследок, что на эту стройку он и устроился только для того, чтобы тренироваться без помех. Он был, возможно, ровесником самого Вонщика, но из-за роста и телосложения казался младше. Наверное, для того, чтобы прибавить себе солидности, он начал отращивать усы и маленькую бородку, но смотрелись они забавно и делали владельца немного похожим на суслика.  
Парень проводил Рави к выходу со стройки, у самых ворот сказал:  
\- Подожди, сейчас я тебе шлагбаум подниму.  
\- Не надо, - махнул рукой Вонщик, - Спасибо.  
\- Не за что, - эхом отозвался парень.  
Сразу за воротами на столбе висело большое выпуклое зеркало для автомобилей, и, случайно глянув в него, Рави увидел, как его спаситель, сняв каску, вытирает вспотевший лоб.  
Что ж, наверное, его действительно стоит поблагодарить за то, что уберег от опрометчивого поступка. Скандал, который разразился бы после его самоубийства, мог испортить репутацию всей группе и навсегда сломать им карьеру. А родители... В первый раз за эту ночь Вонщик подумал о родителях, и ему стало невыносимо стыдно. Пусть он недостойный сын, но перекладывать на их плечи тяжесть собственного греха не станет.  
Получается, что решив умереть, он просто хотел отделаться как можно легче. А вот сможет ли он жить, ни на минуту не забывая, что совершил, и каждым своим поступком пытаться заработать прощение, даже зная, что никогда его не получит? Будет ли это ему достаточным наказанием?  
Не дойдя до дома каких-то двадцати метров, Рави остановился, прижался плечом к стволу дерева и долго смотрел на темные окна их квартиры.  
Их дом, их квартира, их группа... как легко он привык к этим словам. Как много, оказывается, они для него значили. Но со всем этим придется расстаться. Нужно отказаться от сцены, от мечты стать артистом, даже от малейшего намека на славу. Так будет правильно. Справедливо.  
Решение далось легко, но причинило боль сильнее, чем все мысли о смерти. Больнее было думать только о Хакёне, о его боли, обиде и ненависти. Рави не смог сдержать мучительный стон и закрыл лицо ладонями, едва только представил, как утром будет смотреть ему в глаза. Но это тоже надо будет сделать. Достойно принять гнев и любое наказание.  
Глубоко вздохнув, Рави пересек пустынную улицу и вошел в дом. На пороге квартиры настороженно прислушался – тихо. Взяв тапочки в руки, он осторожно прокрался в комнату и, не раздеваясь, нырнул под одеяло. От тепла его сначала залихорадило, зубы сталкивались с болезненным лязганьем. Рави не заметил, вернулся Хёк домой или нет, но на всякий случай зажал себе рот ладонью, чтобы не разбудить. Нервное напряжение отпускало медленно, но сил переживать и бояться не осталось. Немного согревшись, он провалился в сон с липким ощущением кошмара.


	5. You burn to see my other side

Утро началось с тяжелой головы, блеклых воспоминаний о совершенном накануне отвратительном поступке и отчаянной надежды, что все еще можно исправить. Счастливое заблуждение длилось недолго, до громких голосов, раздавшихся за дверью.  
\- Бинни, - крикнул, кажется, Кен, - Хакён просил его сумку взять, он с тобой позже пересечется и заберет.  
\- Ладно, - ворчливо отозвался Хонбин. - А где она? И где сам Хакён?  
\- Сумка возле его постели, а он сам в больницу поехал.  
Вот и все.  
Рави сел, предметы перед глазами расплывались. Он сморгнул и растер по щекам мокрые дорожки. Возможно, прямо сейчас, Хакён, сгорая от стыда, терпит унизительный осмотр, как будто ему вчера мало было унижения и боли, и пытается придумать правдоподобные объяснения своим травмам. Рави не сомневался в том, что Хакён не заявит на него в полицию, в первую очередь думая о группе, но спокойствия эта уверенность не давала. И он, наивный придурок, еще надеялся, что сможет вернуть все, как было, если просто скажет: «прости, я погорячился»?  
Хотелось биться головой о стену так, чтобы череп всмятку, или лучше – вернуться на стройку и все-таки прыгнуть. Малодушный трус. Не выйдет у него легко отделаться, и время назад повернуть тоже нельзя. Поэтому надо подниматься и делать, что должно.  
Рави заставил себя встать, заставил себя подойти к двери комнаты, открыть ее и сделать шаг наружу.  
\- Привет, плохо выглядишь, - поприветствовал его Хонбин, выскакивая из ванной. К счастью, он слишком торопился, чтобы приглядываться внимательнее, и даже не заметил, что Рави оставил приветствие без ответа.  
Встречаться с собственным отражением хотелось еще меньше, чем ночью. Рави плеснул в лицо холодной водой – щеки обожгло почти болезненно – через силу почистил зубы и, не глядя, повозил по волосам расческой. Ему было все равно, как он выглядит, но предстоял серьезный разговор и надо, чтобы его приняли всерьез.  
\- Рави-хён, поторопись, завтрак пропустишь, - крикнул через дверь Хёк.  
При мысли о еде Вонщика замутило. Чтобы его не заставили впихивать в себя лапшу или сэндвичи, он включил воду и притворился, что принимает душ, а сам сидел на бортике ванной, подпирая отяжелевшую голову. Он спиной чувствовал, как от воды идут волны холодного воздуха, и его зазнобило. Лицо горело от въевшегося стыда. Как начать разговор с менеджером, чем объяснить причину ухода, он не знал и ни одной стоящей идеи не приходило в голову, но решимость только крепла.  
\- Пятиминутная готовность, - пропел Кен на мотив последнего хита 2NE1.  
Рави закрыл кран, выждал еще минуту и вышел.  
Шину хмурился и переминался с ноги на ногу от нетерпения, пока Хонбин с Хёком одевались. А те, как нарочно, толкались и хихикали, обсуждали футбольный матч, новую MMORPG, смаковали планы на будущий выходной, и менеджер мрачнел с каждой минутой. Притворившись, что третьему в прихожей будет тесно, Рави стал ждать, когда они уйдут. Легкие распирало от щекотки, и постоянно хотелось прокашляться.  
\- Ты кряхтишь, как старый дед, - Хонбин со смехом поднял голову, насторожился было, но отвлекся на Хёка, который попытался развязать шнурки на его ботинках.  
\- Просто в горле пересохло.  
Вонщик в самом деле сходил на кухню и выпил стакан теплой воды из чайника. Не намного, но стало полегче. Пока он пил, мелкие успели почти подраться, потом помириться, оделись, обулись и выскочили, наконец, за дверь. Шину тоже собрался выходить, Рави торопливо схватил его за руку, потом спохватился, отступил назад и согнулся в поклоне.  
\- Выслушайте меня, пожалуйста...  
Но менеджер не захотел его выслушивать. Едва Рави заикнулся об уходе из группы, он со страдальческим видом схватился за голову и закатил глаза.  
\- О, нет! Только не сегодня! У меня похмелье, я не выспался и успел смертельно устать от вас, хотя день еще даже не начался! Вонщик, ты же взрослый человек... Ну, что это за шутки с утра пораньше, а? Неужели другого способа борьбы со стрессом не нашел, кроме как вгонять в него остальных?  
Как Рави и боялся, Шину не принял его слова всерьез. Но, видимо, что-то все-таки заподозрив, он посмотрел внимательнее и более мягко добавил:  
\- Ты не заболел? Выглядишь неважно. Если тебе нехорошо, можешь остаться и отдохнуть, я это решу. Или тебе в больницу надо?  
От нестерпимого желания в самом деле остаться дома и спрятаться от неприятностей, укрывшись одеялом с головой, даже засосало под ложечкой, но упоминание больницы сразу напомнило о Хакёне. Не стоит оттягивать неизбежное. Сглотнув рвущийся наружу кашель и выдержав испытующий взгляд, Рави твердо сказал:  
\- Нет, я в порядке.  
\- Вот и прекрасно, - облегченно выдохнул Шину. - Обувайся скорее, мы уже опаздываем. И в следующий раз не бросайся такими необдуманными заявлениями, иначе наживешь неприятности. С этим не шутят.  
Натянув кроссовки, Рави выпрямился.  
\- Я не шутил. И решил все окончательно, иначе не стал бы вам говорить.  
Шину, вышедший уже на лестничную площадку, шагнул обратно в квартиру. Он выглядел встревоженным, сердитым и расстроенным сразу.  
\- А если серьезно, - сказал он, подчеркивая каждое слово, - то такие вопросы решаются не за пять минут. И даже не за один день. Я не могу сейчас это обсуждать, поговорим позже.  
Он вложил Рави в руку ключи от квартиры, пошел к лифту и нажал кнопку вызова, но почти сразу же сердито махнул рукой и стал спускаться пешком. Когда Рави, воспользовавшийся лифтом, встретил его внизу, он сделал вид, что никакого разговора не было.

На стене позади компьютера была маленькая извилистая трещина в штукатурке. Когда Рави чуть поворачивался в кресле и угол монитора частично ее закрывал, она становилась похожей на аиста. Когда он закрывал глаза – аист огненными извивами плясал на внутренней стороне век. Разглядывать стены было невмоготу, но посмотреть на экран и заставить себя работать не получалось вовсе.  
Думать о прошлом Вонщик себе запретил, будущего он по-прежнему не видел. Настоящее же не втискивалось в бритвенный зазор между ними. Имело смысл, даже было остро необходимо, продумать новый разговор с менеджером, а потом и с дирекцией компании, но где-то в голове образовалась дырка, и слова вместе с мыслями утекали из нее, едва появившись. В конце концов Рави сдался: сидел и тупо наблюдал, как от пристального взгляда трещина начинает раздваиваться перед глазами.  
Застывший в прострации мозг события внешнего мира улавливал, но не осознавал. Вонщик слышал топот ног, даже каким-то образом узнал шаги Хакёна, но не пошевелился. Он даже не вздрогнул, когда дверь распахнулась, с грохотом ударившись о стену - страх перед неизбежной встречей только начал пробиваться через навалившуюся апатию. Хакён схватил Рави за шиворот, дернул на себя, вытаскивая из кресла, потряс от души, а потом вжал в стену. Он был в такой ярости – казалось, что у него не только губы, даже глаза побелели от злости.  
\- Ты рехнулся? – заорал Хакён, опомнился и сбавил голос, теперь он приглушенно рычал. - Ты совсем с ума сошел, я тебя спрашиваю?! Что это за бред про уход?! Ты что… ты что творишь?  
Внезапно гнев у него закончился, он отпустил ворот толстовки и уже без злости, с бесконечной тревогой спросил:  
\- Вонщики, что случилось? Почему ты не поговорил сначала со мной? Неужели мы бы… - тут глаза его округлились, и он почти с ужасом смотрел, как Рави опускается перед ним на колени. – Что с тобой?  
Из гневных криков Хакёна Рави не слышал ни слова. Он понимал, что тот кричит на него, видел злость в его глазах и знал, что полностью ее заслужил. С неосознанным облегчением – самое страшное произошло, дальше бояться нечего, он опустился на пол, обнял ноги Хакёна и попросил:  
\- Прости меня.  
\- Что? – переспросил Хакён севшим голосом.  
\- Я знаю, что мне нет прощения. Я заслуживаю твою ненависть и приму любое наказание. Но если есть хотя бы самый маленький, единственный шанс, чтобы искупить мою вину, скажи, что я должен сделать.  
Хакён попытался отшагнуть, Рави потянулся за ним следом, не отпуская его колени. Тогда Хакён медленно, с усилием отцепил его руки от себя, еще медленнее, отступая шаг за шагом, дошел до двери, закрыл ее и вернулся обратно.  
\- Что случилось? – не дождавшись ответа, он сел в кресло и повторил еще раз, строго, твердо. - Я ничего не понял. Объясни, что случилось, и посмотри на меня наконец.  
Только после прямого приказа Рави заставил себя поднять голову. Запнувшись взглядом о пушистые косы на свитере, любимом синем свитере Хакёна, он чуть помедлил, прежде чем посмотреть Эну в лицо.  
Рави не пытался заранее представить, как может выглядеть Хакён, как вообще может выглядеть человек, с которым несколько часов назад обошлись жестоко и грубо, но не сомневался, что изменения должны быть. А Хакён выглядел… обыкновенно. Довольно бодрым, как в те дни, когда удавалось хорошо выспаться. Как обычно, уверенным в себе. Собранным. И в глазах его не было ненависти, только тревога и недоумение. Ужасно хотелось дотронуться, чтобы проверить, настоящий ли он, но было невыносимо страшно это сделать.  
Реальность затрещала по швам. В прорехи сыпались тысячи вопросов разом и, не найдя ответа, набрасывались на измученный рассудок. Из сумятицы мыслей, распиравших голову, Вонщик выцепил самую простую, не особо уже надеясь, что она поможет что-то прояснить.  
\- Зачем ты в больницу ездил? – спросил он.  
Хакён постучал себя пальцем по щеке.  
\- К зубному. Лекарство опять меняли, еще на неделю.  
В самом деле, он когда-то жаловался на некстати заболевший зуб и утомительно долгое лечение. Но это было так давно… или нет? Три недели назад или целый год? Рави не мог вспомнить. Что случилось с его чувством времени?  
\- Но ты так и не объяснил, что произошло и что за блажь тебе в голову ударила? – продолжил Хакён.  
\- А как... как ты вообще себя чувствуешь? – перебил его Рави.  
\- Ты про вчерашнее-то? Да нормально, - пожал плечами Хакён. – Вообще, если честно, я не очень люблю жесткач, да еще и перерыв большой был, но с тобой мне понравилось.  
Он улыбнулся, вспомнив что-то приятное из вчерашнего, а Вонщику казалось, что его мозг сейчас лопнет от невозможности понять, почему Хакён так спокоен.  
\- Но ты вырывался! Ты сопротивлялся!  
Улыбка Хакёна слегка потускнела.  
\- Ну да. Я решил подыграть, когда ты таким грозным стал. Знаешь, я раньше ролевые игры не пробовал, не сходилось как-то...  
\- Я не играл, - перебил его Рави, обхватив руками голову, почти зажав уши ладонями. Слушать признания Хакёна, такие спокойные, полные удовлетворения было невыносимо, каждое слово било по нему раскачивающейся боксерской грушей – сразу по всему телу.  
\- Что? – Хакён нахмурился. Похоже, он не расслышал.  
\- Я не играл, - повторил Рави, и грязная тайна, которую он собирался унести с собой в могилу, сорвалась с языка без стыда и сомнений. Только правильные слова никак не получалось подобрать. – Я... Понимаешь... Меня нельзя бить по лицу... по щекам. Я слишком... слишком возбуждаюсь. И еще злюсь. Не могу себя контролировать. Совсем, понимаешь. И вчера тоже... Поэтому... Ты... Я…  
Хакён слушал этот сбивчивый монолог выпрямившись в кресле, сжимая подлокотники. Когда Рави замолк, растеряв последние слова, он с силой потер ладонями лицо.  
\- Значит... Когда я тебя вчера ударил?.. – спросил он медленно.  
\- Да, - выдохнул Рави, - я не хотел, чтобы так вышло, но я не мог остановиться...  
Хакён с силой прижал ладони к глазам, взлохматил волосы. Потом встал, сделал два шага к двери и вернулся обратно. Он сосредоточенно оглядывался по сторонам, но не мог ни на чем остановиться, пока не уткнулся взглядом в собственные ботинки. Заговорил тихо, обращаясь больше к самому себе.  
\- Когда ты вчера сказал dark lady, я сначала подумал, что ты опять про цвет кожи решил пошутить. Только потом понял, что это про образ. Но тогда разозлился, вот и... А после, когда ты остановился, испугался, что ты передумал и сейчас все обломается. Я просто хотел расслабиться...  
Он снова потянулся к лицу, но остановился, сжал кулаки, потом распрямил напряженные пальцы и встряхнул руками.  
\- Мда... Меня изнасиловали, а я не заметил. Весело, ничего не скажешь, - проронил он.  
\- Извини, - пробормотал Рави.  
Хакён отмахнулся от извинений, но посмотрев на Рави, вдруг нахмурился и спросил строго:  
\- И ты решил уйти из-за этого?  
Вонщик кивнул, сглатывая горький комок в горле и подступившие слезы. Только расплакаться сейчас не хватало.  
Хакён тряхнул головой и опустился перед ним на корточки.  
\- Но ведь ничего не было. Все нормально.  
Он хотел успокоить, но от его слов стало только хуже. Это для Хакёна ничего не было и после рассказа Рави мало что изменилось. Даже его безграничного воображения не хватало, чтобы представить все случившееся. А для Рави прошедшая ночь продолжала оставаться реальной со всей ее злостью, похотью и отчаяньем, и это раздвоение кромсало его на куски вихляющейся, тупой и ржавой пилой.  
Эн предпринял новую попытку его успокоить.  
\- И потом, с чего ты взял, что ты не смог бы остановиться? Я же понарошку сопротивлялся. Не надо думать, что я совсем беспомощный. Если бы в самом деле не хотел, то...  
\- Хакён, пожалуйста! – Рави зажал уши ладонями. – Уходи сейчас. Я потом извинюсь перед Шину, а сейчас иди. Я в порядке.  
\- Да какое в порядке?! Ты горишь весь, - запальчиво возразил Хакён, протягивая руку чтобы потрогать лоб.  
Рави уклонился, еще сильнее вжимаясь в стену.  
\- Иди. Пожалуйста.  
Хакён встал и молча вышел.  
Обессилев от необходимости притворятся, Рави полностью сполз на пол и зашелся в приступе мучительного сухого кашля.  
«Все нормально. Ничего не было. Все нормально» повторял он про себя. Только никак не мог понять, почему ему сейчас еще хуже, чем было.


	6. A soul whose intentions are good

Два своих выходных и еще три дня после Вонщик провалялся с серьезным бронхитом, обколотый антибиотиками и напичканный кучей прочих лекарств.  
В тот день менеджер, присланный через десять минут Хакёном, нашел Рави в полуобморочном состоянии и температурой за тридцать восемь. По каким причинам Шину повез его не в клинику, а к частному доктору по легочным болезням, Рави не знал, но был ему за это благодарен. Как и довольно молодому, но суровому на вид врачу, оказавшемуся достаточно профессиональным , чтобы не задавать выходящих за рамки его компетенции вопросов. Можно было бы подумать, что он вообще не заметил царапин на спине, если бы он таким же сухим тоном, каким велел задерживать дыхание, не порекомендовал Рави специальную заживляющую мазь.  
Доктор сам сделал рентген, к великому облегчению менеджера, исключив пневмонию, долго выписывал рецепты и не стал настаивать на госпитализации, хотя и счел своим долгом заметить, что считает эту идею неудачной блажью пациента.  
Первые три дня Рави практически не просыпался. Уколы ему, кажется, так и ставили спящему. Если слишком сильно тормошили, он с трудом приподнимался, послушно глотал то, что предлагали, не особо разбирая, еда это или микстура с таблетками, и снова засыпал. В таком же сомнамбулическом состоянии добирался до туалета.  
Даже кашель, выворачивающий легкие клокочущей болью, не мог полностью выцепить его из сонного состояния. Сны окрашивались оттенками бреда, боль была продолжением кошмаров, в которых Рави приговаривали к смерти за неизвестное, но, очевидно, непростительное преступление, потому что казнь каждый раз оказывалась жестокой: его вешали, топили в море с мешком на голове, хоронили заживо, положив на грудь каменную плиту. И каждый раз, умирая, Рави знал, что должен у кого-то попросить прощения, и тогда, возможно, его помилуют. Но воздух в легких всегда заканчивался раньше.  
А потом наступало просветление, жар и боль отступали. Вонщик подчинялся тормошащим его рукам, ел, глотал таблетки и с благодарностью принимал влажные, прохладные прикосновения к телу. Во сне ему казалось, что это большой и добрый щенок облизывает его с ног до головы. Рави тогда улыбался и просил пить.  
Болезнь не могла длиться вечно, все-таки он был молодым, здоровым и сильным парнем. Постепенно кошмары бледнели, вытеснялись крепким здоровым сном, и на четвертые сутки Вонщик проснулся сам от стука открывшейся двери. Проснулся и, за те недолгие секунды пока закрывалась дверь и чьи-то шаги практически неслышно ступали по комнате, понял, что выспался и даже вполне сносно себя чувствует. После сна голова была тяжелой, тело казалось ватным, неповоротливым, в груди что-то еще булькало, но выплюнуть собственные легкие уже не хотелось и выпрыгнуть от жара из кожи – тоже.  
Зато хотелось подольше сохранить ощущение расслабленного умиротворения, поэтому Вонщик сделал вид, что все еще спит.  
Не успел он догадаться, кто именно зашел в комнату и сейчас пытается его разбудить, осторожно дергая за мочку уха, как дверь снова открылась и Кен, тут даже гадать не пришлось, укоряющим шепотом произнес:  
\- Да дай ты ему поспать.  
\- Лекарство надо принимать вовремя, - Лео умел говорить неслышно, даже не переходя на шепот.  
\- Сон – лучшее лекарство, - возразил Кен, но и он, и старательно изображавший бессознательную тушку Вонщик, прекрасно знали, что переубедить Тэгуна в этом вопросе все равно не получится.  
Поэтому Рави со вздохом повернулся, одновременно зевая и потягиваясь.  
\- Ну что вы так орете? – не удержался он от шпильки, без труда изобразив голос еще не совсем проснувшегося человека.  
\- Лекарство пора пить, - сразу перешел к делу Лео, а Кен подскочил к его постели и обрадованно схватил за руку.  
\- Ура, очнулся! Как ты себя чувствуешь? Болит что-нибудь? Есть хочешь? – выпалил он на одном дыхании.  
Рави невольно улыбнулся.  
\- Грудь болит немного, а так ничего вроде, - он снова потянулся, с удовольствием ощущая, что собственное тело наконец-то ему послушно. – Есть? Даже не знаю...  
Расценив такой ответ, как положительный, Джэхван убежал за завтраком. Лео все так же терпеливо протягивал таблетки.  
\- Мы волновались, - сказал он, по своему обыкновению еле шевеля губами.  
Вонщик благодарно кивнул и взял лекарство.  
\- Я скоро буду в порядке, правда.  
\- Хорошо, - Лео улыбнулся своей «домашней», предназначенной только для своих, улыбкой и поднялся. - Я сейчас позвоню Шину, он будет рад услышать, что тебе лучше. И остальным скажу.  
Возле двери раздалось шебуршание, Тэгун резко отодвинул створку и чуть не свалил Кена, который открывал ее со своей стороны, поддерживая коленом поднос с едой.  
\- Ты позвать не мог? – возмутился он.  
\- Извини-спасибо-я забыл, - быстро и невнятно протараторил Кен сквозь сэндвич, который успел сделать для себя и даже уже наполовину съесть.  
Слегка подвинув Лео плечом, он гордо донес поднос до постели и водрузил его Вонщику на колени.  
\- У нас неделя европейской кухни? – усмехнулся тот, созерцая запаренные в горячем молоке мюсли, два вареных яйца, тост с сыром и чашку черного чая.  
\- Тебе пока нельзя острое, - подал голос Лео, почему-то застрявший у двери.  
\- Да ничего, я не против, - успокоил его Рави, в самом деле с удовольствием отправляя в рот ложку хлопьев. Похоже, он здорово проголодался за несколько дней полусонного существования.  
Джэхван дожидался пока Рави все съест и рассказывал самые важные новости, которые он проспал: стало известно имя режиссера для клипа на Chained Up, почти одновременно с VIXX будет камбэк у iKon и B.A.P. – так что, судя по всему, их ждет серьезное соперничество. Хёк с Хонбином опять поссорились, даже чуть не подрались, уже два дня друг с другом не разговаривают. Хакён пытался их вразумить, но его дипломатическая миссия провалилась, поэтому он ходит сейчас расстроенный и нервный.  
\- Да, кстати… - встрепенулся Кен, оглядываясь вокруг. - Вот! – он достал откуда-то из-за спины странный, кривоватый на вид апельсин и положил рядом с Рави на подушку. – Это Эн-хён оставил, сказал, что ты должен обязательно съесть. Для витаминов. Он тебя ими все три дня кормил и вообще жил здесь.  
\- Вот как... – пробормотал Вонщик, вгрызаясь в сэндвич.  
Упоминание о Хакёне шевельнуло мутный, тяжелый осадок на душе. Но в настоящую минуту он сильнее всего хотел есть – неприятные мысли могли подождать.  
\- Да. Он сказал, что это его вина, не доглядел, поэтому будет сам за тобой присматривать. Хочешь еще что-нибудь? – Кен с удовольствием поглядел на пустые тарелки и забрал поднос.  
\- Нет, спасибо, - Рави погладил себя по животу, чувствуя, как губы сами собой растягиваются в сытой, довольной улыбке.  
\- Тогда мы поехали. Ты сегодня отдыхай еще, а завтра Шину собирался тебя врачу показать.  
Кен, с видом заправского официанта поднялся с подносом, Лео услужливо поддержал ему дверь, и, пообещав, что перед уходом они занесут термос с горячим питьем, оба удалились.  
Рави посидел еще с минуту, раздумывая, чем бы заняться, и понял, что хочет в душ, а потом снова спать – ему стало лучше, но время для активных действий еще не пришло. Бездумно он перебросил апельсин с руки на руку, и шкурка вдруг сползла тонкой спиралью, а дольки посыпались на колени. Кто-то, то есть понятно кто, не просто очистил апельсин от кожуры, но и отделил каждую дольку, чтобы можно было съесть без усилий, а потом сложил все обратно и заново обмотал шкуркой, иначе могла засохнуть тонкая белая кожица. Да еще так аккуратно обмотал, что с первого взгляда апельсин казался целым.  
Это своеобразное, очень в духе Хакёна проявление заботы потащило из памяти воспоминания о случившемся. Быстрыми кадрами пролетели перед глазами все прикосновения и намеки, провокационные разговоры, собственные мечты и надежды. Но дойдя до образа Хакёна в женском платье, Рави остановился. Произошедшее потом ощущалось грязным, спутанным комком боли. Копаться в нем не хотелось, даже дотрагиваться было тяжело и противно.  
Уставший от болезни организм требовал простого и понятного: сна, еды, тепла, ощущения горячих струй воды на коже, напряжения мышц, отвыкших от движения.  
Вонщик дождался пока старшие отправятся, наконец, по своему расписанию – чтобы не разорались, чего доброго, что еще болен, что ему рано и вообще нельзя, и отправился в душ. Вымылся, с наслаждением растирая кожу жесткой мочалкой, высушил волосы, переоделся. Сделал себе еще один сэндвич с ветчиной и сыром и даже выпил приготовленный Тэгуном волшебно-целебный отвар. А потом съел хакёнов апельсин, подолгу пережевывая, смакуя каждую дольку и не думая ни о чем, кроме освежающей кислинки на языке.  
В голове крутились не связанные между собой рифмованные строчки - самый верный признак выздоровления, но мысль о том, чтобы их записать трепыхнулась вяло. Вонщика снова затягивало в дрему, и он не стал противиться этому желанию. Успеет еще все записать, а сейчас – спать.  
Этот сон, уже без горячечных кошмаров, нес с собой выздоровление, и вечером Рави проснулся, чувствуя себя почти отлично. В комнате слышалось тихое шуршание. Повернув голову, Вонщик увидел Хёка с охапкой одежды.  
\- Привет, - голос со сна прозвучал хрипло, незнакомо. Хёк подпрыгнул, будто его застали на месте преступления.  
\- Фух, ну ты и напугал! Я думал, ты еще спишь. Извини, что разбудил.  
\- Ты не разбудил, я просто выспался, - Рави прокашлялся.  
\- Тогда добро пожаловать обратно в наш грешный мир, - Хёк улыбнулся с искренней радостью, Рави вернул ему улыбку. Пусть он никогда не сомневался в хорошем отношении остальных ребят к себе, увидеть очевидное подтверждение этому, оказалось очень приятно.  
\- А ты куда собрался? – он кивнул на вещи в руках Хёка.  
\- Наоборот, возвращаюсь на свое законное место. Ребята сказали, что тебе стало лучше, и Хакён велел его вещи перенести, чтобы тебя потом не беспокоить, он сегодня поздно приедет.  
\- Помочь?  
\- Да ты что?! Лежи! – Хёк даже хотел возмущенно взмахнуть руками, но выронил футболку и еле успел подхватить ее коленом. – Мы заказали доставку из нашего любимого ресторана, потерпи немного, скоро привезут. А чай Тэгун-хён тебе уже готовит.  
\- Что за дела, а? Стоит только немного простыть, и даже самая последняя малявка начинает тобой командовать, - притворно заворчал Вонщик, но даже не попытался скрыть улыбку. Он так давно болел в последний раз, наверное, еще дома, в семье, и совсем забыл каково это, ощущать всеобщую заботу и беспокойство.  
Ожидаемо, это чувство оказалось приятным, и Рави эгоистично позволил себе насладиться им еще немного: остался в постели, когда привезли ужин, заставил Лео сидеть с ним, пока пил таблетки и чай, и даже покапризничал, что не хочет больше уколов, но поглядев на хмурое лицо менеджера решил, что переигрывать все же не стоит.  
Наверное, в лекарствах было снотворное – он легко заснул снова, хоть и проспал перед тем целый день, а проснулся ночью то ли от ощущения чужого присутствия, то ли от бодрящего апельсинового запаха.  
Хакён сидел на коленях возле постели. Шкурку с апельсина он уже снял и сейчас разделывал его на дольки, забавно отставив заклеенный пластырем указательный палец. Через приоткрытую дверь на пол и кровать Хёка тонкой косой полосой падал свет, но его хватало чтобы выделить силуэт из темноты, не больше. На пальцах Хакёна бликами отраженного света иногда посверкивали кольца, а лицо оставалось неразличимым.  
Сердце потяжелело, забилось быстрее, и каждый удар отзывался в груди глухой тянущей болью. В самом деле, наивно было надеяться, что он сможет увидеть Хакёна и совсем ничего не почувствовать.  
Видимо услышав изменившееся дыхание, Хакён поднял голову и наклонился ближе к постели. Рави замер, постарался дышать глубоко и размеренно словно спящий. Он даже глаза боялся закрыть – вдруг бы это движение его выдало. Эн подождал немного и вернулся к прежнему занятию: снова сложил дольки вместе и обмотал шкуркой. Положил на столик рядом с чашкой приторного сиропа из солодки.  
Больше делать ему здесь было нечего, но вместо того, чтобы уйти, Эн вдруг заговорил тихо и отчетливо. Хёк, даже если бы не спал, вряд ли бы смог разобрать хоть слово, а Рави даже не пришлось напрягаться чтобы услышать.  
\- Я думаю, что Шину ничего не знает, иначе бы вел себя совсем по другому. Скорее всего доктор не рассказал про следы. Извини за них, кстати. Я... впрочем это не важно. В общем, я подумал, что будет лучше, если никто и дальше не узнает, чтобы не докапывались лишний раз. А когда поправишься... если захочешь, поговорим.  
Он сжал запястье Вонщика чуть липкими пальцами, совсем тихо сказал: - «Поправляйся», - и ушел.  
И только спустя несколько долгих минут после того, как на ним закрылась дверь, а слова перестали грохотать в ушах, до Рави вдруг дошло. Он вспомнил, что Хакён, этот чертов кошак, отлично видел в темноте.

 

Окончательно выздоравливал Вонщик уже в обнимку с ноутбуком. Шину не стал на него давить и ругать за небрежение собственным здоровьем, но мягко намекнул, что долгий простой может вызывать неодобрение компании.  
Но дело было не только в чувстве долга. Уже на следующий день после того, как ему стало лучше и больше не хотелось спать сутки напролет, Вонщик понял, что рискует заново довести себя до нервного срыва, если будет мусолить одни и те же мысли. Необходимо было отвлечься, и музыка, как и всегда, оказалась лучшим способом для этого.  
Днем пустело не только общежитие – весь дом словно вымирал, поскольку его населяли в основном холостые сотрудники компании. Только где-то совсем далеко, через несколько этажей, кто-то изо дня в день слушал классическую музыку. В их тихом районе почти не доносилось шума с улицы, зато внезапный звонок телефона мог оглушить и напугать. В такой атмосфере легче легкого получалось представить себя единственным человеком на планете, и тексты полные отчаяния или, наоборот, надежды, рождались сами собой.  
Апельсины на ночном столике перестали появляться – теперь Вонщик сам мог взять и съесть столько, сколько захочет.  
За день до того, как ему разрешили приступить к общим репетициям, Рави вдруг смертельно захотелось клубники. Сестра, с которой он в ту минуту разговаривал по телефону и поделился своим желанием, засмеялась и сказала странную фразу про какой-то первый триместр, но как выяснилось час спустя, когда раздался звонок в дверь, все же над братом сжалилась и прислала ему целую коробку.  
По такому поводу Рави решил устроить себе выходной. Сходил в небольшой семейный супермаркет рядом с домом, купил сливки и кукурузные чипсы. Он даже не поленился взбить сливки в пышную пену и устроился перед телевизором, чувствуя себя королем.  
Клубники и чипсов было много, а на одном из каналов он нашел «Ромашку» - фильм, который еще со школы был у Вонщика в десятке любимых. Время текло незаметно.  
Горластый табор ворвался в квартиру внезапно – можно было подумать, что все пятеро с воплями одновременно протискивались в дверь, как будто за ними дракон гнался. Но оказавшись за спасительной преградой, сразу успокоились.  
Пока остальные не спеша раздевались, Хёк выпрыгнул из кроссовок, сбросил куртку на руки не успевшему возмутиться Лео, перепрыгнул через спинку дивана на сидение рядом с Рави и схватил пульт.  
\- Извини, хёеен, - без тени раскаяния пропел он, переключая на другой канал. - Здесь через пять минут моя любимая дорама начинается.  
Рави хлопнул его по макушке, проворчал:  
\- Обязательно было отнимать? Все равно еще новости идут.  
\- Все равно ты досмотреть не успеешь, - в тон ему отозвался Хёк. Он не отрывал взгляд от телевизора, как будто дорама уже началась.  
Смутно знакомый голос вдруг привлек внимание. Рави бросил сверлить взглядом нахальную мелочь и тоже посмотрел на экран. Он сразу узнал эти смешные усики и бородку на остром мальчишеском лице и низкий, преувеличенно взрослый голос. Ошибки быть не могло: победитель марафонского забега на верхний этаж Юксам Билдинг и тот самый сторож с соседней стройки, ровно неделю назад отговоривший Рави от прыжка в небытие, прижимал к себе огромный, как три его головы, позолоченный кубок, радостно улыбался и скороговоркой благодарил всех, кто поддерживал его на пути к победе – список получался длинный.  
\- Надо же, он и перед камерами трындит без остановки, - хмыкнул Рави. Хоть этот человек и оказался связан с неприятными для него воспоминаниями, Вонщик все равно был рад узнать, что тот в порядке.  
\- Ты его знаешь? – спросил из-за спины Хонбин.  
\- А, ну да. Он на соседней стройке работает, тренируется по ночам.  
\- Серьезно? – без особого интереса переспросил Хёк.  
Рави мысленно влепил себе подзатыльник. Кто его только за язык тянул!  
Изо всех сил стараясь казаться неторопливым, хлопнул Хёка по плечу, поставил ему на колени миску с остатками клубники и встал.  
\- Хватит с меня дорам на сегодня. Лучше лягу пораньше.  
Хёк рассеянно кивнул, Хонбин тут же занял освободившееся место, между ними шумно втиснулся Кен. Никто не задался вопросом откуда у Вонщика взялись такие странные знакомые, но все равно, шагая к своей комнате, он не мог избавиться от ощущения направленных в спину подозрительных взглядов.  
Хакён просочился в комнату несколько минут спустя, и по одной его позе –привалившись плечом к стене и скрестив на груди руки – Вонщик понял, что насчет одного подозрительного взгляда он уж точно не ошибся. И что разговор сейчас пойдет неприятный, а он, как назло, не успел создать видимость хоть какой-то занятости, чтобы можно было избежать этого разговора под благовидным предлогом. Неуютно сидеть просто так на футоне, когда над тобой нависает Хакён, а впечатление было именно такое, хоть он и стоял далеко.  
\- Зря ты так быстро ушел, - начал Эн до приторности вкрадчивым голосом. - Твой знакомый такие интересные вещи рассказывал...  
Он сделал паузу, видимо в надежде, что Рави проявит хоть какой-то интерес, но не дождавшись реакции, продолжил:  
\- Например, неделю назад, в его смену, какой-то парень собрался прыгать с последнего этажа, уже почти через ограждение перелез. Этот бегун успел в последнюю секунду и каким-то чудом сумел его отговорить.  
\- Молодец, - отозвался Рави, ощущая собственный голос шелестом мятой оберточной бумаги. - А он сказал, кто был тот парень?  
\- Нет, он его не знает. Или, по крайней мере, не захотел говорить перед камерами. Повезло тому дураку, правда?  
Хакён говорил с наигранным весельем, но сдерживаемая злость тянулась за каждым словом.  
\- Остальные догадались? – спросил Рави прямо.  
\- Нет. Никто кроме меня и Шину не знает, что ты хотел уйти из группы. И никто, кроме меня не знает, почему. Возможно, и я бы не догадался, если бы не ломал голову, где ты умудрился так сильно простудиться, - Хакён сказал все это спокойно и вдруг без перехода сорвался на крик, сжав кулаки. - Я так зол на тебя! Так зол! Ты даже не представляешь!  
Он сделал шаг к Рави и замер, схватив себя за запястья. Как будто боялся, что если подойдет ближе, не сдержится и ударит.  
В комнату заглянул Тэгун.  
\- Что-то случилось? Вы чего шумите?  
Хакён повернулся к нему – вот что значит хороший актер – милый, спокойный, улыбчивый.  
\- Все в порядке, Тэгуни, нам просто поговорить надо о завтрашнем расписании.  
\- А, ясно. Я хотел сказать, что ужин скоро, - предупредил Лео, закрывая за собой дверь.  
Хакён тут же скинул маску дружелюбия. У него снова были белые от злости губы и костяшки сжатых в кулаки пальцев.  
Все, что он мог сейчас сказать, Вонщик прекрасно знал и так. Выслушивать прописные истины, особенно когда сто раз уже повторил их себе сам, не хотелось. Поэтому он не дал Хакёну даже открыть рот.  
\- Да, да, я знаю. Глупо, необдуманно и бессмысленно. Не трать силы, ладно? Тем более, что ничего ведь не случилось. Все живы и даже почти уже здоровы.  
\- Но почему?! – воскликнул Хакён.  
В его голосе звучало искреннее страдание. Он не понимал причин, и это его мучило. Рави вздохнул.  
\- Что ты хочешь от меня услышать?  
Хакён шагнул к футону, опустился перед Рави на колени, заглянул в глаза.  
\- Я не понимаю. Неужели это того стоило?  
\- А что того стоило, Хакён? Я считал, что оскорбил тебя. Предал. Унизил. Считал, что прощения за это быть не может и что я должен понести наказание. Но не в полицию же было идти сдаваться.  
\- Но ведь это же... – Эн всплеснул руками, не в силах подобрать подходящее слово. – Это же просто секс! Разве не ты сам говорил, что люди слишком все усложняют и надо быть проще?  
\- Но я не говорил, что чем-то отличаюсь от этих людей, - перебил его Рави.  
Хакён с несчастным видом помотал головой.  
\- Не могу этого понять. Нет. Не понимаю.  
\- Я не хотел, чтобы это был просто секс, - сказал Вонщик и почти тотчас увидел, как с лица Хакёна стекают все эмоции.  
Разочарование, злость, обида и печаль. Все они, будто неотъемлемые черты лица придавали облику уникальность, а когда исчезли, Хакён стал похож на восковую копию самого себя. Он смотрел прямо перед собой сосредоточенным, хмурым взглядом и кусал губы так сильно, что Рави захотелось стукнуть его ладонью по губам, чтобы он прекратил. Один раз Хакён набрал в грудь воздуха и открыл рот, но только молча выдохнул. Это молчание было красноречивее любых оправданий.  
Спустя несколько минут Хакён снова вздохнул. «Ладно», - сказал он шепотом и встал.  
\- Спросить хочу... – окликнул его Рави уже у двери.  
Хакён обернулся, как и в самом начале разговора прислонился к стене, только руки опустил вдоль тела. Смотрел он куда-то в стенку позади Рави.  
\- Мы уже лет пять вместе, ну, то есть знаем друг друга, верно? И я никогда не замечал какого-то особенного интереса с твоей стороны. И вдруг на ровном месте все эти намеки, авансы-реверансы. С чего?  
Прежде чем ответить, Хакён отлип от стены, зачем-то несколько раз погладил ее ладонью.  
\- Мы становимся все популярнее, - сказал он так, как будто это все объясняло.  
\- И что? – переспросил Рави.  
Хакён зыркнул на него зло и виновато и снова отвел взгляд. Видно было, как не хочется ему говорить. Но он все же решился.  
\- Чем популярнее становится группа, тем труднее встретить человека, кто не захотел бы использовать нашу случайную связь, чтобы прославиться на волне скандала или просто хорошо заработать шантажом. Я подумал, что среди своих будет... безопаснее и проще.  
\- А ты не мог просто спросить? – разозлился Рави. – И не делать вид, будто ты... – Хакен еще ниже опустил голову. – Понятно. Не мог... Что ж, наверное, я должен гордиться оказанной мне честью.  
\- Наверное, - тускло повторил Хакён и вышел.  
Рави по его примеру тоже несколько минут изучал взглядом замысловатый растительный орнамент на постельном белье. И пытался представить, что бы он почувствовал, если бы узнал о настоящих намерениях Хакёна неделю или даже месяц назад. Но воображение отказывало. Глухая тоска заполнила его целиком, облепила снаружи, въелась в кожу, и казалось, что никаких других чувств он никогда не испытывал и никогда больше испытывать не будет.  
Но, как он сам сказал – никто ведь не умер.  
\- Это шоу-бизнес, детка. Здесь все друг другу волки, - произнес Рави вслух и забрался под одеяло с головой. Когда Хёк пришел звать его на ужин, он притворился, что спит.


	7. Never mean to take it out on you

Хакён его избегал. Настолько виртуозно, что в группе никто ничего не заметил. Вонщик сам не сразу это понял. Какое-то время он считал, что это как раз он Хакёна избегает – не хотелось ни видеть его, ни говорить с ним.  
Догадаться получилось благодаря случайности. Они возвращались с репетиции все вместе – редкий случай в последнее время. Неподалеку от общежития Хакён попросил остановиться: оказывается, он еще в студии сделал заказ на ужин и сразу договорился, что заберет сам. Обычно Хакён всегда садился впереди, так исторически сложилось и никто с этим не спорил. Но почему-то именно в тот день он оказался на самом последнем ряду, и ему пришлось пробираться к выходу, перешагивая через выставленные в проход ноги спящего Хёка и чью-то неподъемную сумку.  
Сидевший возле прохода, Рави невольно напрягся, ожидая, что сейчас Хакён обопрется о его плечо – не обязательно для устойчивости, а потому что это же Хакён, он всегда так делает. Хакён не притронулся даже к спинке его сидения.  
На обратном пути он оступился на входе, стукнулся лодыжкой о порожек и чуть не вспахал носом пол машины. А ведь мог спокойно схватиться за Вонщика, чтобы удержать равновесие. Но не стал, только улыбнулся немного виновато и передал сумки Кену, который сидел дальше от двери. Позже Рави слышал, как он тихонько шипит позади, растирая ушибленную ногу.  
Для случайного совпадения это было немного чересчур, и Вонщику хватило пары дней наблюдений, чтобы сделать очевидный вывод: Хакён его избегал.  
Он тщательно выбирал общие фразы, чтобы не обращаться напрямую, если они участвовали в общем разговоре. Не сделал ни одного замечания на репетициях. Не нагружал домашними делами, а когда Хонбин однажды все-таки заметил это и попробовал возмутиться, холодно сказал:  
\- Ты не считаешь, что человек, который совсем недавно перенес тяжелую болезнь, должен сначала полностью восстановить здоровье?  
Одного его тона хватило, чтобы Хонбин заткнулся.  
Хакён вообще не давал ему никаких заданий. Оно словно бы само собой получалось, но все изменения в расписании и любые новости доходили теперь до Рави через третьих лиц. Если вдруг они оказывались наедине, Хакён почти немедленно вспоминал о важном и срочном деле. Да и в целом старался не попадать в поле зрения Вонщика, а маячил где-то позади.  
Открытие не обрадовало и не расстроило. Промелькнуло злорадное: «Поделом ему, пусть теперь покрутится» и сгинуло. Зато вернулось спокойствие: больше не надо контролировать пульс, следить за выражением лица и каждым сказанным словом, можно не тратить силы, чтобы избежать общения. Вонщик вздохнул свободно и уже без напряжения думал об их совместном интервью на радио, особенно когда узнал, что добираться туда они будут порознь.

В студиях и офисах MBC всегда было многолюдно. Многоэтажное здание напоминало улей – сотрудники компании с такой же пчелиной деловитостью наполняли соты эфира новостями, музыкой, обсуждением важных тем и беспечными шутками. Рави больше нравились маленькие частные радиостанции, где все были друг другу, как одна семья, но слаженная работа такого огромного коллектива при всей кажущейся беспорядочности вызывала у него огромное уважение.  
Хакён уже стоял в холле, когда Вонщик вышел из лифта на нужном этаже. Он разговаривал с миловидной девушкой, обнимавшей внушительную папку бумаг: было похоже, что они обсуждают сценарий. Неподалеку от него Шину, держа свою и хакёнову куртки, тоже с кем-то разговаривал, но его собеседника загораживала целая толпа людей в рабочих комбинезонах. И вообще, в холле оказалось чересчур оживленно для этого времени суток.  
Услышав шум разъехавшихся дверей, Хакён обернулся и приветственно махнул рукой.  
\- Извините за опоздание, - обратился Рави к девушке после того, как Шину забрал и его куртку.  
\- О, нет. Это я прошу прощения за задержку. Мне ужасно неловко, - склонилась та в поклоне.  
\- Интервью перенесено на полчаса позже, и оно пойдет сразу в прямом эфире, а не в записи, как планировалось раньше, - пояснил Хакён.  
\- Еще раз прошу прощения, - снова поклонилась девушка, и на ее бейдже Рави разглядел совсем не корейское имя - Браун Оливия. Он сдержал улыбку и не стал спрашивать о причинах накладки, госпожа Браун и без того была заметно встревожена.  
\- Вам выделили персональную комнату отдыха, я сейчас вас туда провожу, - сказала она.  
\- Я забыл, где здесь туалет, - шепотом пожаловался Рави Хакёну, в надежде, что тот знает, но его услышала Оливия.  
\- Пожалуйста, вам надо пройти до самого конца коридора. Предпоследняя дверь слева.  
\- Спасибо, - пробормотал Рави и заспешил, куда ему указали.  
Сообщения от Кена и Хёка пришли почти одновременно, когда он возвращался обратно, и оба на одну и ту же тему: ко дню рождения Лео они должны придумать что-то особенное и начинать думать надо уже сейчас. Вот прямо немедленно, чтобы не получилось, как в прошлом году, когда готовились в последний день и чуть было все не испортили.  
Рави притормозил, набирая ответные сообщения. Если Кену еще можно было отписаться коротким «вечером обсудим», то Хёку требовалось подкинуть хоть какую-нибудь идею, иначе не отстанет.  
Усилившийся шум в коридорах не привлек его внимания, вспышки активности, как и непредвиденные ситуации, были частью рабочего процесса и давно уже не настораживали. На первого пробежавшего мимо человека Рави не обратил внимания и на следующего лишь мельком глянул. Следом за этими двумя быстрым шагом двигалась уже целая толпа: кажется, те самые ребята в спецовках. Позади них четыре человека волокли какую-то громоздкую конструкцию с торчащими во все стороны длинными металлическими трубками. Вонщик как раз отправил сообщение, сунул телефон в карман и, засмотревшись на странную железку, сделал шаг в сторону, чтобы не мешать рабочим.  
Локоть уткнулся во что-то мягкое, одновременно с возмущенным восклицанием нога запнулась о каблук, Рави еле устоял и в поисках опоры ухватился за того самого человека, о которого споткнулся. То есть – ту самую.  
\- Да блять, по больной мозоли! – раздался истеричный вскрик.  
Перед глазами взметнулись громадные кольца-сережки, Рави успел еще заметить густо окрашенные в пунцовый цвет губы, а потом его с силой отпихнули.  
\- Совсем охуел, идиот слепошарый?!  
\- Я прошу проще... – начал извиняться он, низко кланяясь и даже не пытаясь понять, кого чуть было не сшиб, но его извинения рассерженную даму не заинтересовали. Одновременно с еще одним гневным криком щеку обожгло болью от хлесткой пощечины.  
В глазах потемнело, член болезненно напрягся. Зажмурившись, плохо соображая что делает, Вонщик шагнул наугад и снова в кого-то врезался. Нет, в этот раз, похоже, врезались в него – загородили от обладательницы мощного голоса и помоечного лексикона, оттерли назад.  
\- Ах, Джесси-ним, я прошу прощения за нашего Вонщика. Он у нас такой неуклюжий, такой неуклюжий – все страдаем. Только не сердитесь, пожалуйста. Такой красавице, как вы, это совсем не к лицу. Рави не нарочно, он не хотел вас обидеть. Это все от смущения, ведь он огромный ваш поклонник. Мы все ваши фанаты, Джесси-ним.  
Хакён разливался весенней речкой и отодвигал Вонщика все дальше, так некстати прижимаясь задницей к его паху, толкал прочь из холла в сторону коридора. И крепко держал за руки, хотя одуревший от возбуждения Вонщик даже не думал сопротивляться.  
Оказавшись рядом с Шину, Хакён выхватил у него куртки и довольно бесцеремонно подтолкнул в спину. Менеджер, словно опомнившись, устремился туда, где вокруг разъяренной Джесси – теперь Рави сам увидел на кого налетел – хлопотал ее собственный менеджер и несколько сотрудников радиостанции.  
Хакён развернулся, сунул Рави в руки его куртку и потащил за собой, как выяснилось минуту спустя, в предоставленную им комнату отдыха.  
Вонщик упал в кресло, согнулся, уткнувшись в куртку лицом. Хотелось сгореть от стыда, провалиться сквозь землю и трахаться. Сильнее всего хотелось трахаться.  
\- Никто ничего не заметил, я уверен. Она так орала, что все только на нее и смотрели. Со стороны вообще не очень заметно было, - Хакён перевел дыхание и подошел ближе. – Ты как?  
\- Не знаю, - прохрипел Вонщик, - мне нужно время.  
\- Сам справишься или тебе помочь?  
Рави выскочил из кресла быстрее, чем упал в него и вжался в стену.  
\- Нет! Не надо!  
Хакён побледнел. Он попытался улыбнуться, но улыбка получилась нормальной только с третьей попытки, первые две больше напоминали мучительные гримасы.  
\- Вообще-то, я всего лишь хотел предложить принести лед. Но так и быть, спишем это на мою запредельную сексапильность, - он кивнул головой и махнул на дверь. - Пойду помогу Шину, как бы его там не съели одного. Стаффу скажу, что ты расстроен и попрошу тебя не беспокоить.  
Он вышел, распрямив плечи, гордый и самоуверенный, как всегда. Если бы только Рави не видел, как дрожат его пальцы. Без сомнения, такой истеричный вопль и паническое бегство сильно уязвили Хакёна. Вот только его собственные необдуманные слова принесли гораздо больше вреда.  
Рави со стоном вернулся в кресло, зажал руки между коленями и зажмурился, тихонько раскачиваясь. Зачем он только придумал эту идиотскую концепцию. Вот бы все посмеялись, если бы узнали, что автор недалеко ушел от своего лирического героя и стал заложником собственной идеи. Он привязан к Хакёну невидимой цепью, и, как бы не убеждал себя в обратном, хочет его до сих пор. А от того, что не может вспомнить их первый раз, растравляет воображение еще сильнее.  
А вдруг предложение Хакёна оказалось бы настоящим? Тем самым. Что бы он сделал, если бы Рави не отказался?  
Возможные варианты множились, накладывались друг на друга – яркие, осязаемые, подробные до последней детали. И в какой-то момент Рави сдался, оставил попытки избавиться от наваждения.  
Скажи он «да» или хотя бы просто кивни головой, и сейчас бы Хакён двигался, оседлав его бедра, с развратной и одновременно жалкой улыбкой. В расстегнутых, спущенных с плеч рубашке и пиджаке он должен выглядеть возмутительно непристойно, пошло, вульгарно и завораживающе. А его острые, голые коленки сильно сжимали бы Рави бока, с трудом втиснувшись в узкое свободное пространство.  
В тот миг, когда на плечах Хакёна сами собой расцвели яркие пятна засосов, Рави не сдержался и застонал. Как самый распоследний идиот, он сам загнал себя в ловушку. Вместо того чтобы успокоиться - возбудился еще сильнее. Сейчас он практически ненавидел и себя, и Хакёна, но от мучительных фантазий упрямо не хотел отказываться.  
Стукнула дверь, Эн вошел спиной вперед, что-то там выглядывая в коридоре. Вонщик поджал ноги и натянул на колени куртку.  
\- Можно сказать, нам повезло, - начал Хакён, вытирая испарину с бутылки минеральной воды, - все произошло так быстро, что никто не успел сфотографировать. То есть прессы можно не бояться. А сама она скандал раздувать не будет, хоть и мечтает снять с тебя шкуру живьем – кажется, ты ей здорово ногу отдавил. Держи.  
Вонщик поймал брошенную бутылку и уставился на Хакёна с недоумением: это такая детская проверка, что ли? Все же знают, что перед началом эфира пить не рекомендуется.  
\- Холодная, - пояснил Хакён. - Можешь к члену приложить, можешь к затылку. Действует одинаково.  
Конечно же, Рави приложил ее к затылку, не хотелось до такой степени позориться. Голову – всю, целиком – тут же заломило обжигающе холодной болью. Сквозь шум в ушах он смутно различал, как Хакён рассказывает, что Джесси уже несколько дней ходит сама не своя и кидается на людей даже за меньшие провинности, чем отдавленные ноги. Слухов ходит много – от ссоры с парнем, про которого, правда, никто не знает, до разрыва контракта, но что случилось с ней на самом деле - можно только гадать.  
\- Сколько у нас еще времени? – спросил Рави.  
\- До того как позовут, минут семь-десять. Успеешь очухаться?  
\- Думаю, да. Спасибо, - Рави качнул бутылкой.  
Хакён пожал плечами и уткнулся в телефон.  
Холод помог, возбуждение отпустило. Рядом с настоящим воображаемый Хакён поблёк и вскоре исчез. Вонщик даже успел привести волосы в порядок до того, как в комнату заглянула та самая Оливия Браун и пригласила на передачу.  
Правда, от Рави не укрылся быстрый внимательный взгляд, которым Хакён смерил его фигуру. Не было бы рядом людей, он бы огрызнулся – вовсе не обязательно каждый его шаг контролировать, а так он просто недовольно поморщился. Эн примирительно улыбнулся и больше на Вонщика не смотрел.

Но вечером Хакён вдруг заявился к нему в комнату. Именно к нему. Рави об этом догадался еще до того, как Хакён, отправив Хёка за покупками, не ушел сразу, а зачем-то остался и терпеливо слушал нытье младшенького, которому разумеется не хотелось никуда идти, о том, что он самый крайний, замученный и несчастный человек в группе, да и в целом мире тоже. Впрочем, узнав, что идти придется с Хонбином и Кеном, Хёк очень быстро утешился.  
Спровадив маннэ из комнаты, Хакён уселся на его постель, скрестив ноги, и несколько минут молча прислушивался – ждал, когда хлопнет входная дверь.  
Вонщик смотрел на него хмуро. Настроение испортилось от того, что Рави вдруг понял – он знает о чем сейчас пойдет у них разговор и уже мысленно готовится к нему. Он может просто послать Хакёна, он вовсе не обязан перед ним отчитываться, а вместо этого ждет вопросов и вспоминает подробности.  
Как же хорошо все шло до этого – они друг друга не замечали, не общались, каждый жил своей жизнью. Оказывается, даже в маленьком, замкнутом коллективе такое вполне возможно. Почему нельзя сделать вид, что ничего не произошло? Почему он не умеет телепортироваться? Метнулся бы сейчас на набережную, погулял немного...  
\- Расскажи мне все, - вклинился в его размышления Хакён.  
\- Зачем?  
Вопрос был дурацкий, он сам это знал, особенно после того, как решил, что отмалчиваться не будет, но Хакён кивнул, как будто признавая его правомерность.  
\- Мое любопытство тут ни при чем. Хотя не буду спорить, очень интересно, как у тебя так получается... Ты к специалистам не обращался? Что врачи гово... Ладно, все, извини, - Хакён одернул себя, увидев раздраженную гримасу Вонщика. – Но я не могу понять кое-что, некоторые детали не сходятся. А без этого я не смогу тебя защитить, если вдруг что-то случится. Ты говорил, что не можешь себя контролировать. Я думал, в самом деле не можешь – впадаешь в бешенство, как берсерк. Но Джесси ты сегодня не убил на месте и на меня не наброосился, хотя мог и, наверное, хотел. Я почувствовал твое... кхм... – тут Хакён наконец-то смутился и скомкал конец фразы.  
\- Я понял.  
\- Ну и вот, - продолжил Хакён, - получается, что ты все же себя в руках держишь. А в прошлый раз ты был пьян, я помню, от тебя пахло соджу. Так что, может быть, все дело в алкоголе, и тебе просто стоит воздержаться от выпивки среди незнакомых людей. Или же, если все серьезнее, надо так составить расписание, чтобы ты не оставался один. Но я думаю, что все-таки дело в алкоголе.  
\- Дело не в алкоголе, - возразил Рави.  
Он чувствовал, как горят щеки, наверняка, сидел красный, как помидор, но чувствовал себя лучше, чем утром. Хакён в самом деле интересовался не из праздного любопытства, и перспектива раскрыться перед ним больше не ужасала. Но начать все еще было трудно.  
\- Тогда расскажи мне все, - повторил Хакён. – Часто с тобой это случалось?  
\- Если исключить последние недели – два раза.  
\- Немного.  
\- А ты бы хотел, чтобы я каждую неделю кого-то насиловал? Ну, извини, что чаще на пощечины не нарывался, – окрысился Рави.  
\- Я ничего не хотел. Извини. Больше не буду перебивать, - примирительно вскинул руки Хакён. Он даже сел иначе – перестал подпирать щеку ладонью, выпрямился, подтянул колени к груди.  
\- Извини, - повторил он еще раз, - я слушаю.  
Рави грустно усмехнулся.  
\- А знаешь, ты, наверное, прав. Я сейчас подумал, что мне ведь повезло. Этих случаев могло быть больше, и каждый мог закончиться намного печальнее... – он замолк, и Хакён терпеливо ждал, когда он соберется с духом, чтобы продолжить. – Я развиваться начал очень рано, в десять лет уже эрекция была и сны мокрые. А когда мне одиннадцать стукнуло, родители на все лето сняли коттедж в поселке под Пусаном. Там у отца долгосрочная командировка была, так что он на работу в город уезжал, зато мы втроем с мамой и сестрой из моря не вылезали целыми днями. А вечером, когда отец возвращался, мы катались по окрестностям: иногда на машине, иногда на велосипедах.  
Хакён, как и обещал, не перебивал, но Рави сам почувствовал, что слишком увлекается приятными воспоминаниями.  
\- От соседей мама слышала рассказы про шайку местных хулиганов, которые задирают остальных детей, и очень боялась отпускать меня одного. А я считал, что это обычные родительские страшилки, чтобы дети слушались и далеко не уходили. Но оказалось, что слухи не врали. Я нарвался на них за день до нашего возвращения в Сеул. Их было трое и все старше на год, а может, и на два. Забавно... я очень хорошо помню, что шел из магазина – мама отправила меня купить в дорогу воды, салфеток, какие-то лекарства - но абсолютно забыл лица тех ребят и почему они ко мне привязались: просто так, из вредности или хотели деньги отнять... Вот один из них меня и ударил по щеке. Я не сразу понял, что возбудился, столько разных чувств сразу свалилось – страшно было, стыдно, противно. Но я был так одет, что они заметили и подняли меня на смех. Кажется, именно тогда я в первый раз услышал слово «мазохист», много лет потом считал его самым унизительным оскорблением. Поверишь, до сих пор коробит, когда слышу...  
\- И что случилось? – осторожно подтолкнул к продолжению Хакён, когда пауза слишком затянулась.  
\- Не могу тебе сказать, что именно, - до сих пор, рассказывая, Рави смотрел в окно, но после этих слов посмотрел на Хакёна. - Я не помню, честно. Знаешь, как говорят «затмение нашло»? Вот что-то такое со мной и было. Помню слова одного из них, что надо еще раз меня ударить, чтобы веселее было, а потом я уже смотрел, как они убегали в слезах, с разбитыми лицами и кричали, что разберутся со мной в следующий раз.  
\- А тебе совсем не досталось? – спросил Хакён.  
\- Что ты, конечно, досталось. Мама чуть в обморок не упала, когда меня увидела: руки разбиты, из носа кровь течет и фингал на пол лица. Но сам посуди, я не был каким-то супер-тренированным, не хлюпик,конечно, но и не качок, обычный мальчишка для своих одиннадцати лет. И я один одолел троих парней старше и сильнее себя.  
\- Знаешь, - задумчиво сказал Хакён, - это не такой уж редкий случай, когда у человека в состоянии стресса сила увеличивается в несколько раз. Если бы меня кто-то из собственной прихоти взялся хлестать по щекам, я бы тоже озверел.  
\- Да, но у тебя колом не встало бы от этого.  
\- Нет, но это уже частности. Ты должен был себя защитить, и ты себя защитил, и, наверное, тебе просто необходимо было это состояние слепого гнева, чтобы справиться с ними.  
\- Что еще за частности? – спросил Рави.  
\- А когда был второй случай? – не стал отвечать Хакён.  
Вонщик растер ладонями лицо.  
\- И зачем я все это рассказываю?..  
\- Ты уже рассказал половину, чего теперь-то отмалчиваться.  
\- Может, стоило тебя просто убить? Ладно-ладно, не кипятись, - Рави махнул рукой, увидев, как возмущенно вскинул подбородок Хакён. - Я не набиваю себе цену. Но это все не так-то легко рассказывать.  
\- Я понимаю.  
\- Сомневаюсь. Ну, да ладно, в самом деле... Второй раз был уже в выпускном классе. У меня была девушка, мы учились в параллельных классах.  
\- Девушка? В школе? Но ты никогда не рассказывал! – удивился Хакён.  
\- Скоро поймешь, почему, - в этот раз Вонщик даже не рассердился, что Хакён его перебил. - Но вообще, и мои, и ее одноклассники ничего не знали. Сейчас это кажется ужасно смешным и нелепым, но в нашей школе почему-то была традиция, что парни встречались только с девушками из своего класса, и на тех, кто ее нарушал, смотрели косо. Поэтому в школе мы делали вид, что едва друг друга знаем, а встречались после уроков где-нибудь в другой части города или у нее дома. Ее мама тоже работала, по-моему вместе с отцом, а старший брат учился за границей, и мы могли зависать почти до самого вечера. И она... многое позволяла...  
\- Понятно, - Хакён аккуратно улыбнулся, Рави кивнул, признавая, что он догадался правильно.  
\- Да. Мы... в общем... У нее было главное условие – остаться девственницей. Говорила, что хочет первую брачную ночь по всем правилам. Но, наверное, она знала, что не будет со мной после школы встречаться.  
\- Ты ее любил?  
\- Сейчас не могу уже сказать. Иногда кажется: разве можно не любить свою первую девушку? Но я даже не попытался ее вернуть, когда мы перестали встречаться.  
\- А что у вас произошло? – спросил Хакён.  
\- Не даешь отвлекаться, да? – усмехнулся Рави. – Произошло все то же. Мы были у нее дома, целовались, дурачились, валялись на ковре. Я пытался ее развести на настоящий секс, казалось, что это должно быть что-то особенное. Она, как обычно, упиралась, но в то же время совсем меня обламывать не спешила. А потом, не знаю, может я ее обнял слишком сильно и больно сделал нечаянно или просто надоел своим нытьем, но она вдруг разозлилась, закричала, чтобы я убирался, она меня видеть больше не хочет и ударила.  
\- Ты ее... изнасиловал? – осторожно спросил Хакён, видя, что Вонщик не собирается продолжать.  
\- Нет. Но не потому, что смог сам остановиться. Она была довольно сильной, занималась плаваньем серьезно, вырвалась и заперлась от меня в туалете. А я когда очухался, убежал оттуда, как ошпаренный. На этом все и закончилось. Через несколько дней я набрался храбрости попросить прощения, и она меня даже вроде бы простила, но больше мы не общались.  
\- И в школе про вас так никто и не узнал?  
\- Да, наверное. Я точно никому не рассказывал.  
\- Значит, если она вдруг захочет испортить тебе жизнь и обнародовать ваши отношения, то доказать все равно ничего не сможет? – Хакён, как всегда, думал в первую очередь о группе и любое событие рассматривал с позиции, как оно может помочь или навредить им всем. Поэтому Рави даже не обиделся на такой деловой вопрос.  
\- Дело даже не в этом, - сказал он. – Вскоре после окончания школы ее просватали за какого-то старинного друга семьи. В буквальном смысле старинного – он был немногим младше ее родителей. И очень строгих взглядов. Даже слухов хватило бы, чтобы расстроить помолвку. Она мне позвонила примерно за неделю до свадьбы и очень просила никому не рассказывать о том, что мы с ней вообще общались.  
\- Понятно, - сказал Хакён. – Значит это все?  
\- Ну, был еще один случай, только я не знаю... В общем, мы с тетей, маминой старшей сестрой, однажды поссорились, и она меня ударила. Но я тогда сразу же убежал на улицу и быстро пришел в себя.  
\- Вот видишь! – Хакён вдруг воодушевился. – Значит, это все совсем не однозначно. С тобой все в порядке!  
\- Ты о чем говоришь вообще? - не разделил его воодушевления Вонщик. - Она мне тетка вообще-то, а у меня на нее встал.  
\- У тебя не на нее встал, дурень, - продолжал неизвестно чему радоваться Хакён, - у тебя просто такая реакция организма. Слишком много нервных окончаний или еще что, я не знаю. Но уверен, что твоим нервным окончаниям абсолютно наплевать, кто тебя ударит. У них глаз нету. И еще я думаю, что ты можешь себя контролировать. Ты сдержался с тетей, сдержался сегодня. И значит, сдерживаться ты можешь. Надо быть только чуточку более внимательным и острожным, чтобы избежать неприятностей.  
\- И ты считаешь, что у нас с тобой тоже все было нормально? – вспылил Рави.  
\- Но вспомни, ты ведь практически смог остановиться, если бы я не... - в прихожей раздался грохот и громкие вопли, Хакён посмотрел на дверь. - О, вернулись. Что-то они быстро. И бедняга Хонбин, кажется, ногу отбил.  
В комнату, с силой распахнув дверь, влетел Хёк. На его мокрых джинсах еще не полопались пузырьки газировки, с рукавов осыпалась сахарная пудра.  
\- Второй раз не пойду! – заявил он с порога. – Кто разбил, тот пусть и идет. А я – нет!  
Хёк начал раздеваться, громко ворча и жалуясь, он был слишком сосредоточен на себе и не услышал тихих слов Хакёна, сказанных Вонщику.  
\- Мне жаль, что у тебя остались такие неприятные воспоминания. Если бы только можно было это изменить... Потому что... мне было хорошо.  
В комнату заглянул Хонбин, из-за его плеча выглядывал Джэхван – оба с виноватыми физиономиями. Хёк демонстративно их не замечал и заткнул уши, чтобы не слышать покаянное: «Ну Хёки, ну прости нас, пожалуйста!»  
Хакён рассмеялся, забрал мокрые джинсы в стирку и пообещал сходить в магазин. Хонбин и Кен тут же заняли его место, повалили протестующего Хёка на футон и принялись тискать.  
А Рави... чувствовал себя странно. Недавняя исповедь выпотрошила, выполоскала его, как стиральная машинка с крутым отжимом. И в то же время он не чувствовал себя опустошенным, скорее наоборот, как будто внутри склеивалось что-то разбитое.  
«Хорошо, что я не один», подумал он и пошел спасать Хёка.


	8. Simple thing that I've done

Наверное, это не было случайным совпадением. Что бы там Вонщик не думал насчет «еще часик посижу, а потом уже и домой», но он устал. Рука дрогнула, и, вместо того чтобы свернуть один файл, он закрыл всю программу. А закрыв, с удивлением уставился на почти невидимые в темноте небоскребы Каннама, подсвеченные только редкими светящимися окнами.  
Эти виртуальные обои для монитора, сделанные по индивидуальному заказу, Хонбин подарил Рави на день рождения со словами: «Чтобы тебе было проще наблюдать за временем». Он даже сам установил их и долго колдовал с настройками, чтобы изменения в освещении совпадали с реальным временем. Но на деле получилось, что Вонщик любовался подарком лишь дважды в день: когда включал компьютер и ждал запуска программы и когда закрывал все окна перед тем, как отключить питание. Правда, обычно он заканчивал раньше, когда Каннам сиял, как рождественская елка, всеми своими башнями в сгущающихся сумерках. На экране мигнула полоса – погас целый этаж на одном из центральных зданий, и Вонщик как-то сразу почувствовал накопившуюся за день усталость.  
Голова была пустой, неприятно звенящей – обрывки мыслей мельтешили, не способные сложится во что-то цельное. Плечи затекли, и даже в пальцах, так долго сжимавших мышь, чувствовалось колючее онемение.  
Первым делом Рави с удовольствием потянулся: сцепил руки за головой, выгнул спину, потом покрутился из стороны в сторону и сделал несколько наклонов. В ушах зашумело от прилившей крови, но это было приятное ощущение. Тусклая, замороженная усталость отступила, захотелось двигаться, а может даже пробежаться. Вонщик решил, что следующее утро начнет с тренировки, а сегодня пойдет домой пешком.  
Но лезть под стол, чтобы отключить устройство бесперебойного питания, все равно не хотелось. В который уже раз Вонщик пообещал себе, что завтра обязательно переставит блок в более удобное место и со вздохом опустился на четвереньки.  
Леденящее душу карканье раздалось, когда он тянулся к кнопке выключения питания. Чудом не стукнувшись затылком о столешницу, Вонщик замер и прислушался. Аппарат рядом с ним тихо гудел, и этот знакомый, привычный шум немного успокаивал. Главное - не волноваться. Вполне возможно, это всего лишь чья-то шутка. Пусть безбашенные Хонбин с Хёком и обожали над ним подшучивать, совсем уж трусом Вонщик себя не считал. Но кто бы не похолодел, услышав поздно вечером в опустевшем здании такие неподходящие и от этого еще более зловещие звуки. А потом он расслышал сквозь карканье характерный скрип сломанного дверного ограничителя у входа в танцевальную студию. Как раз самим Вонщиком и сломанного примерно год назад. Тогда еще мастер отказался его менять, потому что буквально перед этим поставил новый, и долго ругался на «безмозглых оболтусов, у которых руки и ноги не из того места растут». Сразу же захотелось рассмеяться от облегчения – Вонщик вспомнил, откуда взялось карканье. Скоро же Хэллоуин. В этом году компания решила подготовиться к празднику очень масштабно. Денег на декорации не пожалели: коридоры и холлы в здании перетянули черно-оранжевыми гирляндами в виде воронов, привидений и скелетов. Везде висели и стояли фонари из тыкв, по большей части искусственных конечно, но попадались и настоящие. А к каждой двери прикрепили венок - Джэхван оббежал всё здание и заявил, что не нашел ни одного повторяющегося. Так Вонщика при входе в студию приветствовал скалящийся череп в обрамлении мелких косточек, а девушки из отдела маркетинга жаловались, что когда они пытаются зайти в женский туалет, челюсти на венке начинают клацать с жутким звуком и кого-то один раз даже прихватили за рукав.  
Такой же «музыкальный» венок достался танцзалу: при движении пластиковые вороны высовывались из колючих веток, заунывно каркая на весь этаж. Звук не был страшным, но довольно быстро стал раздражать, и все старались открывать дверь медленно и осторожно. А тот, кто сейчас выходил из студии, наверное, забыл об этом.  
Вонщик выключил USB, вылез из-под стола и начал одеваться, лениво гадая, кто это мог задержаться так поздно. Вроде бы девочки из Gugudan забегали попрощаться в полном составе. Хотя, кажется, Сэлли говорила, что хочет отработать новый танец до идеального состояния. Или это Хэбин была? Он плохо разобрал среди щебета, поднятого стайкой девиц, на разные голоса желающих «оппе» хорошо поработать и больше отдыхать. Девчонки только начали, стараются изо всех сил. Интересно все же, кто это, и странно, что шагов слышно не было в пустом-то коридоре.  
Так же лениво Вонщик подумал, что девушку, если это в самом деле кто-то из группы, возможно, стоит проводить, вдруг за ней машина не пришла. Но не сообразил поторопиться и когда он вышел в коридор, тот был уже пуст.

Музыку, зазвучавшую в танцевальном зале, когда он проходил мимо, Вонщик сначала даже не услышал – комната была хорошо изолирована. Но какое-то чувство, не выразимое словами, может быть, ощущение присутствия другого человека, может, простая интуиция, а может, вибрация низких нот, неразличимая в дневной суете, сейчас в пустом здании толкнулась ему под ноги. Вонщик остановился и прислушался. Вариант, что кто-то ушел, позабыв отключить магнитолу, казался абсолютно нереальным, проще было поверить в призрак умершего от переутомления танцора, который возвращается ночами, чтобы закончить свой смертельный танец.  
Почти с минуту Рави серьезно вспоминал, доводилось ли ему слышать таинственные истории, связанные с этим местом, пока не вспомнил сколько лет зданию и не отвесил себе мысленный подзатыльник. Он тряхнул головой, отгоняя идиотские мысли, а потом постарался как можно осторожнее приоткрыть дверь, чтобы не потревожить воронов на венке, просочился внутрь и по стеночке добрался до пирамиды коробок с найковскими кроссовками – перед началом промоушена костюмеры постоянно жаловались, что им не хватает места.  
В темном силуэте - на большее света маленького тыквенного фонаря не хватало – Вонщик узнал Хакёна и сразу перестал волноваться из-за шагов. Хакён запросто мог пройти так, что его бы даже филин не услышал, и он же был единственный в группе, кто никак не мог запомнить, что дверь надо открывать медленно и не до конца.  
И Хакён еще со времен стажировки любил приходить в студию по ночам. Он танцевал, не думая о возможных ошибках, о зрителях, кинокамерах и наградах – только для себя. Он сам проболтался об этом однажды в период пьяных откровений где-то год назад и тогда же с грустью пожаловался, что все реже находит для этого силы и время. Вонщик слишком старательно запрещал себе думать о Хакёне, иначе бы давно вспомнил и догадался.  
С некоторой заминкой в музыке удалось узнать танго. Классические бальные танцы Рави никогда особенно не интересовали, но фокстрот от вальса он отличить мог благодаря тому же Хакёну – натаскал в свое время. Вот только это танго было какое-то не танго совсем. Слишком нервное, с рваным, неустойчивым ритмом, резкими, на первый взгляд неоправданными переходами от медленной, тихой, почти усыпляющей мелодии к судорожно-быстрой. Возможно, сравнение было слишком надуманным, но Вонщику хотелось назвать такую мелодию «заболевшей». И ему бы даже в голову не пришло, что под нее вообще можно танцевать, если бы он прямо перед собой не видел доказательство. Если бы Вонщик занялся дальнейшим поиском подходящих метафор, он сказал бы, что Хакён эту музыку «лечит». Его движения смягчали резкость переходов и наполняли энергией паузы. Танец восстанавливал гармонию, которую Рави не мог найти в мелодии. Но когда Хакён танцевал, Вонщику совсем не хотелось подбирать слова. Он по стеночке опустился на пол, обхватил руками колени и стал смотреть.  
Хакён двигался бесшумно, даже шорох ткани не заглушал тихую музыку, а легкие шаги, наоборот, подчеркивали больной, но завораживающий ритм. А еще, Вонщик даже не сразу догадался в чем дело – Хакён танцевал в одиночестве. Он не изображал, что ведет воображаемого партнера, как показали бы в какой-нибудь пародии на танго, потому что в этом танце, в этом танго у Хакёна не было партнера. Не существовало в природе.  
Медленная, пронизывающе-печальная мелодия оборвалась надрывными всхлипами и сменилась быстрой – легкой и парящей. Казалось, Хакён может взлететь, если закружится чуть быстрее.  
Вонщик часто слышал, как фанаты сравнивают их с Эном танцевальные навыки. Порой, Рави называли лучшим танцором в группе, и что говорить, слышать такое было приятно. Он считал себя довольно способным, не страдал приступами ложной скромности и никогда не сомневался в искренности таких оценок. Он просто знал, что люди ошибаются. И дело было вовсе не в том, что Хакён танцевал лучше всех на свете. Наверняка нет. Точно нет. Но Вонщик также точно знал, что смотреть на то, как танцует Хакён ему не надоест, пока самому Хакёну не надоест танцевать. Вот и сейчас он забыл, что устал и собирался домой, что уже поздно и что вообще-то он на Хакёна все еще сильно обижен. Он сидел и смотрел, как повинуясь новой мелодии, танец снова стал меланхоличным и плавным. Что удивительно, это все равно было танго. Рави даже показалось, что он узнал мелодию, но ничего определенного память не подкинула.  
Музыка закончилась неожиданно, Хакён чуть отстал, завершил поворот на полтакта позже, слегка покачнулся и замер, опустив голову и руки. В наступившей тишине его тяжелое дыхание казалось оглушительным. На четвертом вдохе Вонщика накрыло осознанием – он оказался свидетелем того, что не предназначалось для чужих глаз и ушей. Хакён точно не обрадуется, если его здесь увидит. Впрочем, если Рави уберется быстро и тихо, пока Хакён не пришел в себя, возможно, все обойдется.  
Лучше бы он выбрал что-то одно: или быстро, или тихо. Вонщик начал вставать, зацепился пяткой за ремень своей сумки, снова осел на пол и забарахтался, еще сильнее запутывая ногу. Если бы он нарочно пытался шуметь, вряд ли бы у него получилось лучше.  
Хакён встрепенулся, вглядываясь в темноту, спросил напряженно:  
\- Кто здесь?  
Он сделал шаг к двери, потом отступил назад и поднял над головой лампу: пытался разглядеть, откуда раздался шум, а может приготовился защищаться.  
\- Кто здесь? – спросил он снова, и теперь в его голосе звенел страх.  
Вдруг он быстро метнулся к стене, но по другую сторону от дверного проема, Вонщик не понял зачем, пока не зажмурился от ослепительного света. Судя по раздраженному возгласу, Хакён тоже пострадал, но пришел в себя быстрее.  
\- Вонщик, ты? Что ты здесь делаешь? – спросил он с безмерным удивлением в голосе.  
\- Да, я. Прости, что напугал. Я услышал музыку, подумал... - Рави снова попытался подняться, но этим вечером везение было не на его стороне – он локтем задел нижнюю коробку в найковской пирамиде и остаток фразы потонул в грохоте падающей обуви.  
Не важно каким грациозным, ловким и уверенным в себе ты бываешь в девяносто девяти случаях из ста – всего один промах способен превратить тебя в недотепу, неуклюжего, как бегемот в антикварном магазине. Но зато, собирая коробки, Вонщик мог не думать об оправданиях, а когда закончил восстанавливать пирамиду, заметил, что Хакён ему помогает. Он поставил последнюю коробку в соседний ряд, повернулся и молча посмотрел на Вонщика.  
\- Извини еще раз. Я не хотел тебя пугать, ронять тут все... И подглядывать тоже не собирался. Случайно получилось.  
Хакён молчал и смотрел совсем уже непонятно.  
\- Ну ладно, я пойду тогда... Увидимся? – не зная, что еще сказать, Рави схватил сумку и пошел к двери. Хакён окликнул его уже на пороге.  
\- Вонщик… - он споткнулся в конце имени, как будто хотел добавить ласковое окончание, но спохватился и одернул себя.  
\- Да?  
Рави обернулся. Хакён стоял вытянувшись, незнакомым жестом прижимая сжатый кулак с солнечному сплетению.  
\- Что, Хакён?  
\- Я… скучаю.  
Странно, что после этих слов ничего не взорвалось вокруг, не обрушились стены, оседая под землю в душной бетонной пыли. Почему не зазвучала пронзительная музыка, а в небо не взлетели одновременно тысячи птиц. Вонщик искренне считал, что озарения не могут обходиться без спецэффектов, а это оказалось безмолвным. Одно простое слово объяснило все. Вонщик тоже скучал. Как бы он не злился на Хакёна и каким бы виноватым себя перед ним не чувствовал, пусть он сколько угодно настраивал себя воспринимать их отношения всего лишь как деловые – он скучал. По прежнему беззаботному общению, дружбе, пустячным секретам на двоих, дурацким шуткам, доверию. И по тому, что не сложилось – тоже. Осознание, что он переживал все это не в одиночку, что Хакён чувствовал то же самое, толкнулось под сердце радостно и болезненно.  
\- Пойдем до общаги пешком? – улыбнулся он.  
Хакён сорвался с места.  
\- Я только в душ. Мигом.  
\- Не торопись, - крикнул Рави вслед, - Я пешком по лестнице спущусь.  
Панорама города даже с последнего этажа открывалась не слишком величественная: и само здание компании было не очень высоким, да и окрестные дома не уходили вниз красиво освещенной волной. Но все равно Вонщик на каждой лестничной площадке надолго замирал возле окон: всматривался через свое отражение в силуэты темных домов и уличные огни, смотрел, как зарево гигантского города подсвечивает низкие кучевые облака. На улице было пустынно, метнувшаяся от подъезда фигура сразу привлекла внимание – Хакён выбежал на тротуар и закружился, оглядываясь по сторонам. Рави постучал по стеклу без особой уверенности, что Хакён его услышит со второго этажа, но тот обернулся, поднял голову и развел руками: ну, где, мол, ты ходишь.  
Впрочем, пока Вонщик бегом спустился вниз, задержавшись только чтобы сдать ключ от своей студии охраннику, Эн уже нашел себе занятие: печатал кому-то сообщение с довольной и немного злорадной улыбкой.  
\- Что-то случилось? – спросил Рави.  
\- Это с какой стороны посмотреть, - усмехнулся Хакён, пряча телефон в карман. – А что, тебя Реук еще не спрашивал, какую ему кошку купить?  
\- Нет.  
\- Повезло, значит. Я думал, он уже всех в Сеуле на уши поднял. Хочет кота завести, но не может определиться с породой и требует, чтобы ему помогли выбрать самую лучшую. Мне уже несколько раз звонил, как будто я в них разбираюсь. Да я кроме персидской, ангорской и породы «кошка домашняя, обыкновенная» больше и не знал никого, а их тысячи, представляешь! Ты вот знал, например, что есть такая порода – тигр. Без шуток, так и называется. Кто только придумал? Кошка породы тигр, блин. Или манчкин. Они, кстати, прикольные, с коротенькими лапками, но эти больше нашему Конгу подходят. А Реуку я предложил пиксибоба, по-моему, с такой породой даже имя придумывать не надо, но он что-то не вдохновился. Ну что, пешком или все же до проспекта, а там такси возьмем?  
\- Пешком. И что-нибудь съесть, а то я съем кого-нибудь.  
\- Согласен, - Хакён закинул сумку через плечо за спину и бодро зашагал рядом. – А, кстати, ты в курсе, как BEAST в Таиланде чуть было не оскандалились в прошлый свой приезд? Я чуть не умер от смеха. Да ты что? Ладно, слушай тогда. Мне вообще-то рассказали по большому секрету, но кажется, этот секрет уже вся Корея знает, кроме тебя. В общем, когда они вернулись после концерта в гостиницу, у них в комнатах были трансы. В одних чулках и бархотках на шее, уже оплаченные на всю ночь. И вроде как не просто с улицы взятые, а вполне себе элитного класса. По двое на каждого из парней, представляешь?! Но Чунхён им всю малину испортил – как увидел член под сиськами, разверещался, будто его уже насиловать начали. Прибежали менеджер и переводчик, потом персонал гостиницы подтянулся, и мальчико-девочек прогнали. Скандал замяли, парни отправились спать в одиночестве и до сих пор не могут простить Чунхёну, что тот им обломал такую возможность попробовать. Но как их любят в Таиланде, однако, да? Я про BEAST если что. Нам до такой популярности еще плыть и плыть. Хонбин сказал, что так и не удалось выяснить, кто их вызва… Ой, блин! Проболтался. Ну, в общем, мне это Хонбин рассказал, а от кого он сам узнал, не признался, хотя я догадываюсь. Скорее всего, это со своим информатором он по боулингам шатается все свободное время. Когда с Хёком не ругается. Ты не представляешь, как они меня задрали со своими скандалами. Хорошо хоть сейчас поутихли, а то я уже думал, кончится все тем, что я сам кого-нибудь из них прибью. Или двоих сразу. И останется нас четверо. Или вообще, трое, потому что Джэхван совсем у Джина поселился, я даже не в курсе, он еще наш вокалист или уже в BTS перешел...  
Хакён говорил и говорил, торопливо перескакивал с одной темы на другую, вываливал накопившиеся новости, будто они не виделись несколько месяцев, и в какой-то момент Вонщика осенило, что Хакён просто волнуется и пытается скрыть свою нервозность за несмолкаемой болтовней. Рави слушал, не перебивая, только головой кивал, поддакивал и смеялся, особенно когда Эн рассказал, как Ынджи чуть было не вышла замуж за сына пусанского миллионера:  
\- ...Стоит такой на коленях посреди коридора, обойти невозможно – кругом розы ростом с человека от стены до стены. А у него еще рубашка расстегнута до пупа и на груди надпись «Выходи за меня». Потом выяснилось, что это не маркер, а татуировка. Теперь над Ынджи все стебутся, что такой великолепный шанс упустила, муж бы ей каждый вечер предложение делал и вся жизнь была бы, как один сплошной медовый месяц...  
Он перечислил всех, у кого был в гостях за это время, назвал по именам собак, с которыми играл, и разговор начал стремительно умирать. Хакён слишком торопился рассказать все новости - для светской беседы больше ничего не осталось.  
Еще летом Рави эту повисшую паузу даже не заметил бы. Он раньше не задумывался о таких материях, но ни с Хакёном, ни вообще с кем-то из группы ему никогда не приходилось напрягаться, чтобы найти, о чем поговорить. Было о чем – болтали, нет – молча занимались своими делами. А сейчас тишина показалась почти осязаемой – тяжелой и холодной, как набрякшее дождевой водой пальто, и точно так же давила на плечи. И мысли начинали крутиться вокруг событий последнего месяца. Чтобы прогнать их из головы, Рави начал спешно искать безопасные темы для общения, но он слишком погрузил себя в работу, почти ни с кем не встречался и даже ни одного забавного эпизода из сериалов не мог вспомнить.  
Хакён сам пришел ему на помощь.  
\- А ты над чем сейчас работаешь? Ведь наш следующий альбом будет еще не скоро, ты сейчас чем-то своим занят, да? – спросил он и, чуть помедлив, добавил осторожно, давая Вонщику в случае чего путь к отступлению. – Или тебе нельзя рассказывать?  
\- Можно, конечно, - Рави вздохнул и улыбнулся совершенно спокойно впервые за долгое время. Потому что Хакён, ну, он вот такой и при куче недостатков, он умеет растормошить человека, сказать нужное слово, отругать, если надо, но и приободрить тоже. И развеселить. Он может трепаться без остановки и хранить самые важные секреты. Он страшный эгоист, но внимательный и заботливый, как идеальный старший брат из дорамы. В нем куча черт, которые Вонщика бесят, и еще больше тех, которыми он восхищается. Он, наверное, никогда не изменится, но и Рави не хочет менять к нему свое отношение.  
\- Знаешь, я еще никому этого не говорил, но, возможно, весной у меня выйдет собственный микстейп. Материал уже почти готов.  
Хакён закивал и навострил уши, чтобы слушать дальше.  
Вонщик так увлекся рассказом, что совершенно не замечал куда идет. Дорогу выбирал Хакён, а он послушно шел следом, не особенно приглядываясь, и то, что они забрели куда-то не туда, тоже заметил Хакён, когда они остановились на перекрестке в ожидании зеленого света для пешеходов.  
\- Стоп, а где это мы?.. А, понятно, на две улицы раньше повернули, ну ничего, сейчас направо и через проулки даже ближе получится.  
\- Но сначала – вон туда, - подтолкнул его плечом Вонщик, указывая на мигавшую светодиодами вывеску «Лучший поккым – здесь» над дверью одноэтажного дома через дорогу.  
\- О, точно! – воодушевился Хакён, - Надо погреться, тебе нельзя долго по морозу ходить, переболел только.  
\- На себя посмотри: губы синие, нос красный и трясешься, как той-терьер, - проворчал Рави, но не рассердился. Хакён был прав, снова заболеть было бы совсем некстати, а лидерская опека, даже чересчур назойливая, уже давно стала привычной.  
Светофор замигал зеленым, и они поспешили через переход к неприметной двери, которую вряд ли бы заметили, если бы не вывеска. Заведение, скорее всего, специализировалось на доставке еды по окрестным офисам: большую часть и без того крохотного помещения занимала открытая кухня, а поесть можно было только за узкой стойкой и единственным столиком на двух человек у стены. Сейчас посетителей не было вообще, почти все рабочие места на кухне тоже пустовали, и только у разделочного стола бодро, несмотря на усталый вид, шинковала дайкон пожилая женщина, рядом с которой крутилась девчушка лет тринадцати.  
\- Они, наверное, уже закрылись, - шепнул Хакён и начал спиной толкать Вонщика к двери, но уйти им не дали.  
Женщина замахала руками, заулыбалась, здороваясь, и сразу стала выглядеть лет на двадцать моложе.  
\- Заходите-заходите, молодые люди, отведайте лучшего в Сеуле поккыма! Садитесь, где хотите, выбирайте, что нравится. Чеён-а, раз ты спать идти не хочешь, неси тогда панчхан!  
Девчонка, которая смотрела на них во все глаза – узнала, наверное, - встрепенулась, покраснела, присела в каком-то странном полуприседании-полупоклоне и умчалась на другой конец кухни, чтобы через минуту вернуться нагруженной подносом с закусками, которых хватило бы на всех в Jellyfish, включая приходящих работников. И порции им наложили щедрые, на троих бы хватило.  
\- Чтобы ума и здоровья прибавлялось. У меня младший сын тоже студент, знаю каково ему, - с улыбкой сказала хозяйка, а на попытки ее переубедить, что не студенты они, только махнула рукой. – Все равно. Идёте поздно, но видно, что не с пьянки, не из клуба какого там. Серьезные, уставшие, худые вон какие и синяки под глазами темнее, чем у моего зятя, когда он из своего гаража вечером возвращается. Сразу видно, что не лентяи. Ешьте, мальчики, если добавки захотите, говорите, не стесняйтесь. А это за счет заведения, - и, лукаво подмигнув, она выставила перед ними бутылочку соджу.  
Какая там добавка! Вонщик пока со своей порцией управился, вспотел от усердия, но оставить даже одно зернышко риса было выше его сил. Вывеска не врала.  
\- Я завтра танцевать не смогу, пузо мешать будет, - пропыхтел Хакён рядом с ним, впрочем, довольно поглаживая это самое пузо.  
\- Да ладно, в твое тощее нутро еды влезает, как в Тэгуна, где только помещается, - не подумав, брякнул Вонщик и тут же напрягся. Хакён трепетно относился к своей внешности и на подобные заявления обижался, иногда понарошку, а иногда и всерьез. То, что он ничего не сказал на неудачную шутку и даже в бок Рави не пихнул за наглость, говорило, что до нормального общения им еще далеко.  
Неловкую паузу разбила внучка хозяйки, Чеён. Во время ужина она пряталась за дверью во внутренние помещения, только глазами сверкала издалека, а под конец, наверное из опасения, что сейчас кумиры уйдут, набралась смелости, дождалась пока бабушка унесет грязные тарелки и подошла. Хакён немедленно включил режим супер-обаяния, в котором он общался с любыми представительницами прекрасного пола без различия возраста и даже потянулся в карман за маркером, но девочка вдруг вдохнула, как будто нырять собралась и спросила:  
\- Оппа, а вы знакомы с Минхёком-оппой?  
\- Это, с каким же Минхёком? – слегка оторопев, спросил Хакён. - Который из BTOB или из Mosta X?  
Девочка надулась.  
\- Из Mosta X, конечно, - сказала она сердито, как будто только полный дурак мог не догадаться, что для нее существует один единственный Минхёк.  
\- Знакомы, - сказал Хакён.  
\- А тогда… - Чеён засияла глазами, - Скажите ему… скажите ему, что оппа самый лучший! – выпалила она и, завизжав от страха перед собственной смелостью, выбежала из зала через внутреннюю дверь.  
\- Вот она, сила популярности, - сдавленно сказал Хакён. – Можно будет любовными почтальонами подрабатывать после окончания контракта.  
Вонщик, который во время разыгравшейся сценки сидел, кусая кулак, чтобы не рассмеяться, не выдержал и повалился на стойку, содрогаясь от хохота. Хакён вслед за ним рассмеялся в голос так, что слетел со стула. Он зацепился на Рави, тот плечом запихал его обратно на стул и чуть не свалился сам – теперь уже ему пришлось хвататься за Хакёна.  
На шум в дверном проеме показалась хозяйка, но увидев, что все в порядке, улыбнулась и скрылась обратно.  
\- Кто будет передавать? – спросил Хакён насколько мог серьезно. Сквозь смех получилось у него не очень убедительно.  
\- Ты, конечно. Ты же у нас Купидон… кажется, - еле отдышавшись, отозвался Вонщик. Концепцию следующего года они обсуждали пока еще поверхностно, и распределение ролей он не запомнил. И снова он напрягся после собственных слов, показавшихся вдруг двусмысленными. Он не был уверен, что ему не показалось, как в глазах Хакёна промелькнули настороженность и беспокойство, потому что Хакён почти сразу сузил глаза до щелочек и с притворной усталостью вздохнул.  
\- Вечно мне за вас отдуваться приходится. Ладно, пойдем уже. Поздно.  
Перед уходом они набрали с собой самых разных лимонадов на всю группу. Больше для того, чтобы сделать приятное добросердечной хозяйке, чем из настоящей необходимости – в общежитии всегда был большой запас напитков.  
Поплутав немного по узким и темным переулкам среди частных домов, они выбрались на нормальную улицу, и Вонщик узнал соседнюю с той, где был их дом, только вышли они на нее с противоположной стороны.  
За это время дороги совсем опустели. И не удивительно, время перевалило за полночь, в их тихом районе все давно уже спали, и только редкие автомобили тех, кто еще не успел добраться до вожделенных постелей, разбавляли размеренное шелестение листьев.  
Странно, но вместо того, чтобы размякнуть после такого сытного ужина, Вонщик чувствовал себя полным энергии.  
\- Спать совершенно не хочется, - словно прочитав его мысли, сказал Хакён.  
\- Так может, вернемся? Порепетируем танец… - предложил Рави и сделал шаг обратно.  
Хакён схватил его за руку и потащил за собой.  
\- Вот как только ты это сказал, мне сразу захотелось спать.  
Вонщик позволил тащить себя «на буксире», ему было смешно – Хакён вдруг заторопился так, будто поверил, что его в самом деле сейчас утянут тренироваться. А еще ему было просто приятно чувствовать пальцы Хакёна на своем запястье – теплое, спокойное, ни к чему не обязывающее прикосновение. Как когда-то давно, когда он еще не понимал ценности таких простых жестов. Послушно шагая вслед за ним, Рави не смотрел по сторонам, поэтому резкий рывок в сторону и мелькнувшая в опасной близости от лица острая ветка оказались для него полной неожиданностью. А они уже продирались через какие-то кусты с редкими, бледными листьями. Что случилось, Вонщик спросить не успел – Хакён прижал палец к его губам, понизил голос до невразумительного шепота и выдал фантастическое:  
\- Тсссс! Посторонние в периметре.  
Геймер из Хакёна был никакущий. Он не очень рвался играть, даже когда было время, предпочитал отсыпаться, но нахватавшись от Хонбина с Хёком разных словечек, иногда начинал употреблять компьютерный слэнг. Выглядело это в лучшем случае странно. Рави фыркнул и заработал тычок в плечо. Хакён прижал палец к губам и сделал страшные глаза.  
\- Оппаа, - услышали они звонкий девичий голос с характерными кокетливыми интонациями, - а что ты мне на день рождения подаришь?  
\- Не скажу, сюрприз будет, - раздалось в ответ, и мимо импровизированной засады прошли, держась за руки, девушка и парень, судя по форме старшеклассники.  
Вонщик проводил их взглядом и повернулся к Хакёну, демонстративно подняв бровь.  
\- Что это было? – прошептал он.  
Хакён смущенно пожал плечами.  
\- Издалека мне показалось, что это две девчонки. Вдруг бы узнали... – прошептал он в ответ.  
\- У тебя мания величия.  
\- У меня опыт. Невозможно угадать, как поведут себя люди, когда узнают тебя. А восторженные девушки - это страшная сила, уж поверь, - Хакён вдруг фыркнул и заговорил нормальным голосом. – Они уже ушли, а мы все шепчемся. Давай выбираться отсюда.  
Вонщик оглянулся, но вокруг были сплошные кусты, без малейшего просвета.  
\- А как мы сюда забрались?  
\- Понятия не имею, - беспечно отозвался Хакён и пошел напролом.  
Телефон у него завибрировал, когда они отвоевывали у колючих веток вязаную вонщикову шапку, застрявшую в самой гуще кустарника.  
\- Вы гдеее?! – вопль Джэхвана из трубки при желании могла услышать вся улица, и в голосе его явно звучала паника.  
Хакён осторожно посмотрел на экран, не включил ли он случайно громкую связь.  
\- Мы? Мы уже почти возле дома, скоро будем, - сказал он мягко. Похоже, его слова Джэхвана успокоили: больше он не кричал, и о сути разговора Рави пришлось догадываться по ответам Хакёна. Это оказалось несложно. – Я с Вонщиком, а тебе кто нужен? Но ты же знаешь, что они только завтра приедут. Хёк у родителей, а Хон... Тэгун? Нет. Куда? Ну и что, он не маленький вроде, не заблудится. Когда? Понятно. Я перезвоню.  
Хакён нажал сброс и заполнил для Вонщика лакуны в разговоре.  
\- Кену на ночь глядя срочно понадобились патчи для носа. Тэгун вызвался сходить и пропал. Это было полтора часа назад. На звонки не отвечает. Хванни уже волосы на себе рвет от отчаяния, и если мы не хотим чтобы наш милый главный вокалист облысел, надо срочно найти не милого главного вокалиста.  
\- У меня две версии, - сказал Вонщик, дождался вопросительного взгляда Хакёна и продолжил: - Или его похитили инопланетяне... или он кормит кошек.  
Хакён согласно кивнул и поднял вверх указательный палец, призывая к тишине.  
Они сознательно не говорили вслух о реальных опасностях, чтобы «не притягивать зло», хотя Вонщик не сомневался, что у Хакёна в голове пролетело с десяток возможных вариантов, что могло случиться по-настоящему плохого. И то, что Джэхван всегда волновался сильнее других, не делало его панику смешной и надуманной. Но скатиться в отчаяние вслед за ним было очень легко, поэтому Рави встряхнулся и сосредоточился на окружающих звуках.  
\- Ага! – воскликнул Хакён и следом за ним Вонщик тоже услышал разноголосое кошачье мяуканье, сильно приглушенное расстоянием.  
\- Почти возле нашего дома, кажется, - сказал он.  
\- Да нет, пожалуй, ближе к нам будет. А впрочем, чего гадать, пойдем, разберемся на месте, - Хакён перекинул через плечо сумку. – Надеюсь, он купил эти злосчастные патчи, а то придется еще раз идти, Хванни без них не заснет же, - рассуждал он на ходу.  
\- Давай я сгоняю, - предложил Вонщик. – Даже если купил, лишними не будут, а если нет, не придется возвращаться.  
Хакён развернулся и уставился на него странным, сосредоточенным взглядом, приложив ладонь к щеке.  
\- Что? Зуб опять? – забеспокоился Вонщик.  
\- Я вот думаю... - задумчиво ответил Хакён, - кошек ты вроде кормить не должен...  
\- Даже если захочу – не получится. Их Тэгун уже всех собрал.  
\- Ну вот, - кивнул Хакён, - остались инопланетяне и вдохновение. Учитывая статистику, инопланетян можно отбросить, но насколько велика вероятность, что тебя посетит новая гениальная мелодия или текст, ты сядешь их записывать и позабудешь о...  
\- Не посетит, я спать хочу, - оборвал его размышления Вонщик. – И нет, я не засну, не надейся, - припечатал он встрепенувшегося на последних словах Хакёна. – А вот кто-то, по-моему, совсем не хочет идти искать пропавшего друга.  
Хакён фыркнул, вздохнул, пробормотал что-то о лучших побуждениях, велел купить ему бананового молока и скрылся за углом закрытого по ночному времени салона красоты. А Вонщик вернулся на сто метров назад, к крохотному семейному супермаркету, который они миновали как раз перед тем, как нырнуть в кусты.  
Патчи он нашел сразу – больше десятка разновидностей пестрели яркими коробочками на полке возле самого входа. А за молоком надо было идти вглубь помещения, к холодильникам, и этого Вонщику ужасно не хотелось: несколько несущих колонн внутри здания и желание владельца магазина разместить как можно больше торговых витрин превращали поиск любого товара в замысловатый квест по выходу из лабиринта.  
Хёк каждый раз, когда ему нужно было что-нибудь там купить, страшно ругался и мрачно предрекал, что любой, даже самый примитивный комбини, открывшийся по соседству, разорит «этих извращенцев». На что Хонбин ему отвечал, что в Америке люди специально платят за такие развлечения, а им даром досталось, так что радоваться надо, а не психовать. Тогда Хёк предлагал Хонбину самому «сходить развлечься», а потом они как-то незаметно, но стремительно переходили на личности, и чаще всего вместо Санхёка шел Тэгун, потому что он единственный из всех умел ориентироваться в этом нагромождении стеллажей и полок.  
Чтобы время проведенное в блуждании по магазину не казалось потраченным впустую, Вонщик решил, что купит еще любимое джэхваново рисовое печенье в глазури, а для контраста представил, как бегает сейчас на пару с Хакёном по темным холодным улицам. Осталось только вспомнить, в какой проход надо зайти, чтобы сразу выйти к печенью. Он подбросил монетку и повернул в правый.  
\- Это ты?! О, привет!  
В этот возглас Вонщик впечатался, как в стенку. Даже если бы он не узнал голос, сомневаться не приходилось: маленькие усики и бородка, делающие их владельца похожим на суслика, никуда не делись. И широкая, искренняя улыбка тоже.  
Наверное, если бы Вонщик мог вообразить, что когда-нибудь снова встретится со своим ночным спасителем, он бы придумал, что сказать этому человеку, как поблагодарить и извиниться. Но подобная картинка не появилась в его голове даже на секунду, потому что такие встречи случаются одна на миллион, и сейчас он, все еще не веря, стоял столбом и смотрел, как на лице ночного сторожа медленно тускнеет улыбка.  
\- Все плохо, да? – спросил парень грустно. – А я думал, что у тебя все-таки жизнь наладится. Может тебе помочь чем?  
И после этих слов Вонщик отмер. Выдохнул с облегчением и радостью, замахал руками, торопясь успокоить и все объяснить:  
\- Нет-нет, все в порядке! Правда. Извини. Я просто не ожидал. Ну, что мы когда-нибудь встретимся. Хотя район один и вообще, но все равно... Уф! Нет, серьезно, кто бы мог подумать, - он растерянно почесал затылок – шапка съехала на лоб.  
\- Я понимаю, - серьезно сказал парень, - сам не сразу поверил. Но я очень рад, что у тебя все хорошо. Значит, не зря тогда... – он замялся, а потом решительным жестом протянул руку, - Сон Ченмин.  
\- Ким Вонщик, - Рави ответил на рукопожатие.  
Трусливой мысли, что надо назваться чужим именем, он не дал задержаться дольше секунды: нельзя обманывать человека, который спас тебе жизнь. К тому же, еще с первой встречи у него была твердая уверенность, что даже если Ченмин его узнал, это знание он против Вонщика использовать не будет. В его взгляде не сквозили насмешка или презрение. Не было и притворного сочувствия, наверное, самого унизительного чувства из всех.  
\- Я, правда, рад тебя видеть, - сказал Ченмин, - Даже не сомневался, что ты справишься с трудностями. Если подумать, то всегда можно все наладить. А ты с самого начала показался мне нормальным, не из тех, кто из-за любой ерунды за бритву хватаются или таблетки глотают.  
\- Мне кажется, ты меня переоцениваешь, - Вонщику ужасно хотелось спросить, откуда такой молодой парень может знать подобные вещи, но что-то во взгляде Ченмина подсказало – не стоит.  
\- Вовсе нет, - серьезно ответил Сон Ченмин, и Вонщик только сильнее уверился, что не стоит поднимать эту тему. Возможно, ему только кажется, но если он прав и если Ченмин говорит по собственному опыту, то опыт этот был печальный.  
\- Ой, а я же тебя по телевизору видел, - весело сказал Рави вместо неуклюжего «спасибо» и тысячи вертевшихся на языке тяжелых вопросов.  
\- Ага, я теперь звезда! – Ченмин снова заулыбался, лихо сдвинул бейсболку козырьком назад и подбоченился, но не выдержал собственного пафоса и рассмеялся. – Когда соседи начали приходить за автографами, я себя таким идиотом чувствовал. Но зато теперь у меня есть спонсор.  
\- Значит, со стройки ты ушел?  
\- Нет, остался. Меня начальство уговорило – я им, оказывается, неплохую рекламу сделал, поэтому они мне повысили зарплату и разрешили тренироваться в любое время. А деньги лишними не будут, сестренке на колледж пойдут. Кстати, мне пора бежать, я ей обещал, что быстро вернусь. Ну, бывай?  
\- Желаю тебе стать чемпионом мира, Сон Ченмин, - Вонщик пожал протянутую руку.  
\- Постараюсь. Будь счастлив, Ким Вонщик.  
Ченмин ушел, а Рави схватил с полки какой-то пакет и стремительным шагом направился к кассе. Он не мог понять, почему ему так хорошо и почему хочется плакать. Про молоко он не вспомнил, а то, что каким-то чудом купил именно то печенье, которое больше всего любит Джэхван, заметил только на улице.  
Он шел и размышлял о том, какой причудливой бывает судьба и могут ли они когда-нибудь встретиться с Ченмином снова, при каких обстоятельствах это может произойти и как вообще сложится их дальнейшая жизнь... А потом он вспомнил про Хакёна и только собрался позвонить ему, узнать нашелся ли Тэгун и не нужна ли помощь, как услышал поблизости знакомый голос с неповторимыми сердитыми интонациями:  
\- Лучше бы нас кормил, а не каких-то левых кошаков. Ты совсем обленился, не готовишь уже неделю. Зато всех окрестных кошек, блин, собираешь. Я тебе говорил, что они могут быть заразными? Говорил. Вот подхватишь какой-нибудь лишай или чесотку, и весь промоушен коту под хвост. Как раз тому самому облезлому, которого ты больше всех тискал.  
Голоса приближались со стороны боковой улочки, судя по всему парни были уже близко, и Вонщик расслышал тихое тэгуново:  
\- Но они же мяучили...  
Хакён от этих слов аж взвился.  
\- Они, значит, мяучили, да? А то, что Кен там один мяучит от страха, потому что ты ушел на пятнадцать минут и пропал на полтора часа, это не важно, да? Ведь знаешь, как он один оставаться не любит, а ты еще, как нарочно, трубку не брал. Ты хоть представляешь, что он мог подумать?!  
\- Извини, - прошелестело тихо и виновато.  
\- О, великое «извини», слово, которое я слышу чаще всего в своей жизни. Не «спасибо», не «здорово», не «какой ты замечательный, Хакён», а всего лишь какое-то жалкое «извини». И что интересно, сколько бы раз вы его не говорили, все равно ничего не меняется.  
\- Извини...  
\- Вот-вот, о чем я и говорю, - но в противоположность словам голос у Хакёна был подозрительно довольный.  
Вонщик первым дошел до перекрестка, на котором они должны были встретиться, и успел полюбоваться восхитительной картиной: Хакён тащил Лео за шиворот. Для этого ему пришлось высоко поднять руку и идти на цыпочках, но менее внушительным от этого он не выглядел. А самое смешное, что Тэгун, который мог бы стряхнуть с себя Хакёна, просто шевельнув плечом, послушно позволял себя тащить и даже казался сейчас ниже ростом.  
\- Ты патчи хотя бы купил? – спросил Хакён, для острастки встряхнув Лео, и тот с виноватым видом стал хлопать себя по карманам.  
\- Я покупал...  
\- А куда дел? Тоже кошкам отдал?  
\- Не знаю...  
\- Я купил, - подал голос Вонщик.  
Тэгун тут же освободился из хакёновой хватки и одернул пальто.  
\- Ничего, я схожу.  
\- Опять на полтора часа и два десятка мяучащих бедняжек? – с сарказмом поинтересовался Хакён, изобразив пальцами кавычки на слове «бедняжки». – Даже не надейся.  
Он забрал у Рави патчи и печенье, сунул их Лео в руки и развернул его в сторону дома.  
\- Дуй вперед и делай вид, что ты сам нашелся. Как будешь объяснять, где так долго пропадал, я не знаю, но чтобы к нашему приходу Джэхван был веселый и спокойный. Все, топай.  
\- И постарайся не потеряться за оставшиеся пятьдесят метров, - добавил ему вдогонку Вонщик.  
Тэгун обернулся, изобразил интернациональную фигуру из среднего пальца, но под строгим лидерским взглядом потопал дальше, прижимая к груди покупки.  
\- Уф, что-то я устал... – Хакён прислонился спиной к столбу и чуть сполз по нему вниз. – Подождем немного, пусть в самом деле сначала сами разберутся.  
\- Подождем, - послушно согласился Вонщик. Недавняя встреча в магазине колыхалась в душе теплым огнем, и о том, чтобы лечь спать, он даже думать не хотел. – Прости, я забыл молоко купить.  
\- Да ерунда, у нас лимонада полно. Надеюсь, правда, Хванни не забудет нам перезвонить, что Тэгун нашелся. По сценарию мы его должны искать пока не найдем, боюсь, я столько не протяну.  
\- Можно самим позвонить и поинтересоваться, пришел он или нет.  
\- Точно! Так и сделаем, - обрадовался Хакён, и сразу после этих слов у него завибрировал телефон. – Да, Джэхван? О, правда?! Ну вот, а ты волновался. Тогда мы идем домой.  
Хакён сбросил вызов, снова прижался затылком к столбу и прикрыл глаза. Тень от рекламной растяжки закрывала половину его лица, прятала в темноте глаза и скулы.  
\- Постоим еще минутку? – попросил он.  
\- Конечно.  
Хакён улыбнулся и, не открывая глаз, привычным, наверное, уже даже не осознаваемым жестом мазнул по губам бальзамом.  
Вонщик засмотрелся на его губы, чуть тронутые легкой улыбкой, и вдруг подумал, что все у них с Хакёном как-то странно и наоборот получается: секс даже был, а поцелуев – нет. И, пожалуй, он об этом жалеет.


	9. Baby, you understand me now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> У меня уже давно безбожно пополз таймлайн, а в этой части я схалтурила ещё больше: вообще не проверяла был ли у Monsta X и Twice камбэк одновременно с ВИКСами. Приношу свои извинения. *.*

Они уже столько раз выступали в разных шоу на KBS, что в прогонах перед эфиром Вонщик не видел особого смысла. Зачем? Сцену они знают так же хорошо, как собственный репетиционный зал, подстраиваться не надо. А если в танце остались серьезные недочеты, то в последний момент их все равно уже не исправить.  
\- Согласен, смысла, может, и нет, - ответил ему Тэгун, когда Вонщик озвучил свои мысли вслух, - Но как раз бессмысленные занятия лучше всего помогают успокоиться и сосредоточиться.  
\- А у меня есть примета, - добавил Хонбин. – Хорошо пройдет репетиция – хорошо пройдет запись.  
\- Ладно, пошли оправдывать твою примету, - притворно вздохнул Вонщик.  
Хонбину не пришлось переживать о будущем выступлении – репетиция прошла идеально. Шла вторая неделя промоушена, усталость уже подкрадывалась, но этот релиз оказался для группы таким успешным, что эйфория пока перекрывала тяготы жизни под ежеминутным прицелом камер и людских взглядов и хронический недосып.  
Похоже, не только Хонбин, но и все остальные заразились уверенностью в победе на сегодняшнем шоу. Джэхван, спускавшийся по лестнице перед Вонщиком, касался ступенек так легко, будто обзавелся парочкой невидимых крыльев. А Хёк, где бы это записать, сам предложил сходить всем за кофе.  
За сценой кто-то осторожно потянул Рави за рукав и сразу же отпустил. Он оглянулся - это оказался Хакён.  
\- Я сейчас Вонхо видел, монстры тоже сегодня выступают, пойдем послание передавать?  
\- Какое послание? – не понял Вонщик.  
\- Девочку из ресторана помнишь?  
\- Ресторана?..  
\- Ах, да что ж ты за тормоз такой, - всплеснул руками Хакён. – Ну, вспоминай скорее. Когда пешком возвращались. Лучший поккым. Оппа...  
\- Аааа! Точно! Но это уже так давно было, я забыл совсем.  
Вонщик немного лукавил, тот вечер он помнил очень хорошо, но главными для него оказались совсем другие события, и девочка, какой бы смешной и милой она ни была, совсем забылась на фоне одного неожиданного откровения и еще более неожиданной встречи. А вот Хакён, оказывается, ее не забыл.  
\- Ты что, правда, собираешься сказать это Минхёку?  
\- Конечно, - кивнул Хакён, - А если он додумается ответить что-нибудь вразумительное, то и ответ передам. Давай сходим, а? Мне одному неинтересно.  
\- Да я не против, давай сходим. Но ты уверен, что ответ будет не матерный?  
\- Я уверен, что будет весело, - заявил Хакён и уверенно пошел вперед.  
Однако, найти Monsta X оказалось не так-то просто. По неизвестным причинам комнаты ожидания тех групп, что не попали в лидеры, организаторы перенесли на другой этаж, и не все знали куда именно. Сотрудники телецентра, к которым Хакён обращался с вопросом, будто задались целью посильнее их запутать и указывали каждый раз новое направление. Повинуясь противоречивым указаниям, им пришлось подняться на два этажа, потом спуститься на три и снова подняться на два. Впрочем, Хакён совсем не выглядел раздосадованным из-за всей этой беготни. Он уверенно находил лазейки среди толпящихся людей, изредка оглядываясь и подбадривая Вонщика улыбкой. О едва заметной напряженности в его взгляде и осанке Вонщик знал только потому, что сам чувствовал себя так же. Со стороны это точно не было заметно, но перед каждым прикосновением или шуткой Хакёна в свой адрес Вонщик ощущал заминку. Крохотную, короче секунды, но она возникала вместе с повисшим в воздухе молчаливым вопросом: «Можно?» Да и ему самому требовалось несколько мгновений, чтобы спросить себя: можно ли, хочет ли он этого прикосновения, готов ли к шутке. В обычной жизни Вонщик все еще старался Хакёна не трогать, и шутил он только в случае коллективных подколов над лидером, предпочитая молчать и поддерживать чужие шутки одним лишь смехом. Но на съемках и в интервью им иногда приходилось отвечать на каверзные вопросы или устраивать незатейливый фансервис, и тогда он замечал, как в его речи появляется точно такая же пауза, колючая, как застрявшая под кожей заноза. Чаще всего Вонщик пытался представить, что бы он сделал раньше, до того, как они чуть было не возненавидели друг друга. Думать, что в этом «раньше» ему не приходилось задаваться подобными вопросами, было не очень весело, но Вонщик понимал, что мгновенно прежние отношения не восстановить. Он не сомневался, что Хакён это тоже понимает, потому что таким осторожным в своих поступках он Хакёна еще никогда не видел, и то, что их стремление взаимно, его обнадеживало. Не важно, сколько пройдет времени, но однажды должен наступить такой момент, когда в ответ на глупую шутку Хакёна он, не задумываясь, брякнет «сам дурак», без промедления получит по шее и даже не вспомнит об этой нелепой паузе... Как не вспомнил только что, когда пошел за Хакёном просто потому, что ужасно захотелось посмотреть, какое ошарашенное будет у Минхёка лицо.  
Хакён почувствовал, что Рави отстал, и обернулся.  
\- Ты чего? Передумал?  
Вонщик помотал головой. Улыбка неудержимо подчиняла себе губы: напридумывал целую философию, а все проще некуда.  
\- Нет, не передумал. Просто представил, как все офигеют.  
\- Вот сейчас и проверим, - кивнул Хакён. – Мы уже пришли.  
Они подошли к двери, за которой слышались разноголосый шум, смех и даже пение. Хакён одернул свитер, откашлялся, привычным жестом поправил челку. Потом придирчиво осмотрел Вонщика, поправил ему лацкан пиджака, застегнул одну пуговицу и взялся за дверную ручку. Он хотел сначала немного приоткрыть дверь и оглядеться, но та вдруг широко распахнулась, и навстречу выскочили двое мальчишек, совершенно им незнакомых, видимо, из новеньких. Вонщик помнил, что на прошлой передаче они подходили к ним представляться и вручить свой дебютный сингл, но, видимо, не нашел их интересными, потому что ни название группы, ни имена участников в памяти не сохранились. Пока они раскланивались с Хакёном и нестройно представлялись, Рави через их головы углядел в дальнем углу комнаты сначала Шону, а потом и Минхёка с ним рядом и тронул Хакёна за плечо, указывая направление.  
Они распрощались с новичками, пожелав им удачного выступления, зашли в огромную комнату, полную людей, шума разговоров и слегка душноватым запахом большого количества косметики.  
Со всех сторон послышались приветствия и поздравления. Так же привычно тепло их приветствовали Шону с Кихёном, а вот Минхёка Хакёну пришлось слегка пнуть по ноге, чтобы тот вынырнул из своего телефона.  
\- У меня для тебя послание, - сказал Хакён, заполучив внимание Минхёка полностью.  
\- Какое послание? – Минхёк в самом деле выглядел забавно – такой настороженный, будто к нему не собенним пришел поболтать, а заявилась с неведомыми целями вся дирекция телекомпании.  
Хакён замолчал с хитрой улыбкой. Как-то раз за ужином он целый час вещал о настоящем искусстве правильно держать паузу. Вещал в основном для Хонбина, но слушать пришлось всем, и сейчас Вонщик убедился, что Хакён знал, о чем говорил: Минхёк смотрел на него, открыв рот, и Шону с Кихёном тоже замерли в ожидании.  
\- Так какое сообщение? – переспросил Минхёк.  
Несколько человек по-соседству отвлеклись от дел и посмотрели в их сторону, а Вонщик в который раз поразился способности Хакёна, которая его восхищала и бесила одновременно, потому что сам он ею не обладал. Хакён не только мог запросто подойти к любому человеку, заговорить с ним, получить информацию или уговорить сделать то, что ему нужно, но он еще при этом совершенно не переживал, что о нем подумают. Он не боялся показаться смешным, нелепым или глупым. Вот и сейчас Вонщик всего на секунду представил себя на его месте и немедленно захотел провалиться сквозь землю от направленных со всех сторон любопытных взглядов, а Хакён только улыбнулся еще хитрее, переступил с ноги на ногу и натянул на пальцы рукава свитера. Совсем как та девочка тогда, вспомнил вдруг Вонщик.  
\- А скажите... А скажите оппе, что оппа самый лучший. Иииии!  
Хакён даже голос постарался сделать мягче и выше, как у девочки, а завизжал совсем тоненько. Получилось очень похоже. В комнате смолкли все разговоры, и в наступившей тишине Кихён от души окатил Хакёна водой, которую только отхлебнул из бутылки и не успел проглотить.  
Вонщик чувствовал себя ужасно неловко, хотя он всего лишь стоял рядом, но у Минхёка и Шону были такие ошарашенные лица, что это стоило любой неловкости. Хакён повернулся к нему, демонстративно отряхивая свитер:  
\- Как хорошо, что мы еще не переодевались. Знаешь, я передумал идти в почтальоны – слишком накладная для гардероба профессия, - с наигранным возмущением сказал он, а в глазах плескалось неприкрытое веселье от удачного хулиганства.  
\- Что... что это было? – наконец отмер Минхёк.  
Пауза сгинула, комната снова наполнилась голосами и шумом рабочей суеты. Девушки из Twice, сидевшие ближе всех, похихикали немного и принялись обсуждать чью-то фотографию в журнале. Те, кто находились далеко и все равно не могли ничего расслышать, еще быстрее потеряли интерес к происходящему.  
\- Я же сказал, сообщение для тебя, - нормальным голосом ответил Хакён. – Одна девочка просила передать, что ты самый лучший. Я вроде как пообещал. Почему бы и не выполнить обещание, раз есть такая возможность.  
На лице Минхёка начало проступать хоть какое-то понимание, а заодно еще большее недоверие. Потому что он бы точно не стал никому ничего передавать, Вонщик в этом не сомневался. Как и большинство находящихся в комнате, как и сам Вонщик, если уж начистоту. Но он не был Хакёном, как и все остальные.  
\- В общем, если что, могу познакомить. Пока у тебя контракт закончится, она как раз подрастет. И если генами она пошла в бабушку, то готовить будет... Ммм...  
Кихён хрюкнул и заржал, Минхёк толкнул его локтем в бок, а Хакён возмутился.  
\- Эй, я серьезно! Вот и делай добрые дела после такого, - добавил он, повернувшись к Вонщику, и снова обратился к Минхёку, - Не понимаешь ты своего счастья.  
\- А может тогда вам, собенним, самому на ней жениться, - ехидно предложил Шону.  
Хакён вздохнул.  
\- Да я бы с радостью, да только меня эта глупышка не считает самым лучшим.  
Кихён снова заржал, Хакён посмотрел на него с упреком, демонстративно отряхнул ладони и взял Рави под руку.  
\- Идем, Вонщик-а, нас здесь не понимают.  
\- Хён, а меня познакомь! Я согласен жениться, если кормить вкусно будут, - крикнул кто-то из другого угла комнаты, Вонщик не разглядел кто именно.  
\- Тебя тоже не считают самым лучшим, - небрежно бросил Хакён с царственным видом.  
В коридоре напускное величие с него слетело, он от души расхохотался, прислонившись к стене.  
\- Ох, просто красота. На это не жалко и время потратить. Ты все снял? – спросил он, и Вонщик подумал, что лицо у него сейчас еще глупее, чем было у Минхёка несколько минут назад.  
\- Я... забыл...  
Хакён схватился за голову.  
\- Да ты чтооо?! Как же так можно было? Черт, надо было мне снимать...  
И тут у Хакёна самого вытянулось лицо. Округлив глаза, он похлопал себя по заду, потом по бедрам, потом потянулся к груди, но на полпути замер, с ужасом поглядев на свои ладони.  
\- Телефон, - сказал он страшным шепотом.  
\- Без паники, найдется, - Вонщик подошел ближе. – Ты наверняка его в сумке оставил, на прогон ведь никогда не берешь, а потом мы сразу сюда пошли.  
\- Не оставил. Я сегодня без сумки.  
\- В пальто?  
\- Нет. Там карманы очень мелкие, я его в руках держал... – лицо Хакёна озарилось пониманием и испугом одновременно, - ... и я его положил на сидение рядом с собой. В автобусе.  
\- Вот он и нашелся. Главное – знать где, а обратно поедем – заберешь.  
\- Нет. Мне мама обещала позвонить перед выступлением. Она волноваться будет. Я сбегаю.  
\- С ума сошел?!  
\- Не волнуйся, время еще есть, - махнул рукой Хакён.  
\- Но там холодно, а ты не одет. Да и вообще...  
\- Я быстро.  
Хакён договаривал, уже двигаясь в сторону лифта. Вообще-то он не был сильно упрямым по характеру, но если речь заходила о родителях, спорить было бесполезно, и Вонщик отстал. В самом деле, дольше препираться будут, чем он бегает.  
Он отправил Хакёна на первый этаж и завис на минуту, пытаясь сообразить после всей их беготни, куда ему самому надо – вниз или наверх.  
И первое, что он увидел, вернувшись в комнату отдыха, был телефон Хакёна, лежащий поверх его же собственной фотографии на обложке глянцевого журнала.  
\- Вот черт! Телефон здесь, а хён решил, что в автобусе его оставил, - сказал Вонщик расстроено.  
Хонбин, помогавший Хёку прикрепить провод от микрофона, обернулся.  
\- Он и забыл. Это я его подобрал. Но не успел отдать сразу, а после прогона вы куда-то убежали.  
\- Хакён побежал его там искать.  
\- Позвони, скажи, что нашелся, - сказал Хёк.  
Хонбин с любопытством заглянул ему в лицо.  
\- Это ты пошутил сейчас так или глупость сказал?  
Судя по тому, что Хёк слегка покраснел, второе было ближе к истине, но кто же признается.  
\- Ничего страшного, не найдет и вернется, - сказал Тэгун.  
\- Да не вернется он, пока весь автобус не перероет, - возразил Вонщик. – Еще и расстроится. Лучше пойду, отнесу ему.  
\- Куртку надень, - тут же проснулся Джэхван, до этого мирно дремавший в кресле.  
Вонщику до сих пор казалось смешным, как они все переживали о его здоровье, но возражать он не стал, послушно натянул куртку и заодно с телефоном захватил пальто Хакёна. Чему порадовался, как только вышел на улицу – с утра успело сильно похолодать, небо затянуло облаками, и поднялся ветер. Сырой и студеный, он сквозил между автобусов на стоянке с тягостными завываниями. Вонщик подумал, что в такой серой промозглости огорчение Хакёна из-за неудачных поисков будет сильнее, и поспешил в ту сторону, где, как он помнил, стоял их автобус.  
Девчачий визг настиг его неожиданно, издалека его нельзя было расслышать из-за ветра. Инстинктивно Вонщик отшатнулся, собираясь сбежать. Но визг не стал громче, и толпа, которую он разглядел, осторожно высунувшись из-за капота, в его сторону не кинулась.  
Он присмотрелся: не меньше двадцати девиц копошились возле высокого автобусного борта с изображением какой-то женской группы, и Вонщик только несколько секунд спустя догадался, что держит их в одном месте – когда услышал пробившийся через общий поток восторженный возглас «Хакён-ши, я люблю вас». И почти сразу его перекрыло истеричное: «Оппа, сделай мне ребенка!»  
Вонщик метнулся к зданию за помощью, но сделав несколько шагов, остановился. Не успеет! Когда он выходил, на пункте охраны никого не было. Пока он добежит, пока найдет людей и вернется обратно, кто знает, что случится с Хакёном. Все страшные истории про нападения сасэнов разом всплыли в голове. Те самые истории, которые никогда не должны были случиться с ними, потому что их поклонницы просто не могут быть одержимыми, обезумевшими истеричками, ведь их Звездочки самые спокойные, вежливые и добрые – самые лучшие. Но сейчас эти «самые лучшие фанаты» делали с Хакёном что-то очень нехорошее, а Вонщик все никак не мог придумать, как его спасти. Ему казалось, что он думает слишком медленно и с каждой упущенной секундой Хакёну становится все хуже. Но что Вонщик может сделать один?! Он присел на корточки, застонав от отчаяния и беспомощности, а потом, так толком ничего не придумав, вскочил, накинул капюшон куртки, грохнул кулаком по железному боку автобуса и с громкими криками выскочил на толпу, размахивая хакёновым пальто. У него как будто разладился какой-то механизм в голове, ответственный за речь и ее понимание. Он слышал, как кричит про полицию, что все окружены, «руки за голову и лечь на землю, иначе огонь на поражение» и не мог до конца поверить, что это кричит он сам и что это поможет. Потому что кто же поверит в такой бред?!  
Поверили.  
Многократно усилившийся визг пригвоздил его к месту. Вонщик прижал пальто к груди и в полном изумлении наблюдал, как в мгновение ока рассеивается толпа, еще минуту назад казавшаяся непобедимой армией. Несколько девушек в панике бросились бежать в его сторону, одна даже задела плечом, и вскоре возле автобуса остались только Хакён и чья-то брошенная сумка, а Вонщик продолжал еще что-то кричать, такое же нелепое и громкое.  
Он опомнился, когда увидел, как Хакён начинает оседать на асфальт, держась двумя руками за живот. Еле успел подхватить до того, как тот совсем упадет, неловко накинул ему на плечи пальто и боком прижал к себе, потому что Хакён еле стоял на ногах. Его сильно трясло, зубы сталкивались с неприятным лязганьем, он пытался что-то сказать, но не мог.  
\- Все... все... Они ушли. Обошлось, - зашептал Вонщик, обняв Хакёна, а тот в ответ вцепился двумя руками ему в запястье. Руки у него были ледяные.  
Послышался приближающийся топот, Хакён вздрогнул, а Вонщик развернулся в сторону шума, пытаясь задвинуть Хакёна себе за спину. Но это оказался охранник телецентра. Он смерил их подозрительным взглядом.  
\- Тут девушки бегали... - начал он, и Вонщик, не дослушав, немедленно взвился.  
\- Бегали? Ну конечно. У них же тут марафон! Что еще тут могут делать девушки – только бе...  
\- Все в порядке, - Хакён незаметно, но сильно сжал Вонщику локоть. Голос у него еще дрожал, но тот, кто не прислушивался, мог и не заметить. – Конечно, их не следовало сюда пускать, но мы подписали несколько автографов, и они ушли.  
\- Никто их сюда не пускал, - сразу же начал оправдываться охранник. - Один черт знает, как они через ограждение пробраться сумели. Ну ничего, мы почти всех уже выпроводили, - и он побежал дальше, что-то прокричав по рации про свободный квадрат.  
\- Идем. Тебе согреться надо, ты белый весь, - сказал Вонщик.  
\- Это от страха, - криво усмехнулся Хакён. Он поправил сползающее с плеча пальто, и на его оголившейся руке выше запястья Рави увидел отчетливые следы пальцев. Они были даже не синие – фиолетовые до черноты.  
Заметив взгляд, Хакён торопливо поправил рукав и снова улыбнулся – нездоровой, изломанной улыбкой.  
\- А помнишь, я тебе говорил, что восторженные девушки страшная сила? Ты тогда мне не поверил...  
\- Все, хватит. Идем, - не зная, как подступиться после увиденного, чтобы не причинить боль, Вонщик аккуратно взял ладонь Хакёна в свою и повел скорее прочь от пережитого ужаса и собственной подступающей истерики.  
В этот раз возле дверей служебного выхода стояло сразу несколько человек охраны. Повинуясь предупредительному покашливанию Хакёна, Вонщик лишь молча улыбнулся и прошмыгнул мимо, но на лестнице немедленно схватился за телефон.  
\- Надо предупредить наших, пусть сделают горячий чай и позовут врача. Как же все перепугаются...  
Хакён накрыл его пальцы и сбросил вызов.  
\- Мы не будем никому звонить, - сказал он мягко.  
\- Но почему?!  
\- Потому что ты сам сказал – все перепугаются.  
Теперь уже Хакён потянул Вонщика за рукав и поднялся с ним на два пролета, чтобы их не было видно от двери.  
\- Вонщик, все в порядке, - начал он бодро. Осекся, вытер испарину со лба, прислонился к перилам и несколько секунд простоял, закрыв глаза.  
\- Кого обманываешь?  
Злая интонация заставила Хакёна встрепенуться.  
\- Я, правда, в порядке, - повторил он. – У меня ничего не сломано, нет вывихов и сотрясения. У нас еще есть время, я успею отдохнуть и смогу выступить. И мне будет намного, понимаешь, намного легче, - он сжал руку Вонщика, - если я буду знать, что никто не сорвется из-за того, что волновался за меня.  
\- Это неправильно. Мы все должны друг друга поддерживать.  
\- Мы и поддерживаем. Ты же знаешь, что Хонбин сейчас очень нестабилен из-за будущих съемок. А Джэхван, он ведь вообще не сможет петь, если будет думать, что кто-то из напавших на меня находится в студии.  
\- Да не смогут они в зал уже попасть, поздно!  
\- Не важно, достаточно будет одной только мысли об этом.  
\- Но тебе же ко врачу нужно, - сделал последнюю попытку Вонщик, хотя понимал уже, что проиграл и что он сделает все, как просит Хакён.  
\- Я схожу. И Шину позвоню... Ох, черт. Я ведь так и не дошел до автобуса. Что же делать?..  
Рави торопливо достал из кармана телефон и протянул Хакёну.  
\- Вот. Его Хонбин нашел, только забыл сразу отдать. Я и шел за тобой, чтобы сказать об этом.  
\- Забавно, да? – Хакён со странной улыбкой повертел телефон в руках. – Мне вовсе не надо было за ним ходить, получается. Но если бы ты не искал меня, чтобы отдать его, меня бы никто не спас.  
\- Хакен...  
\- Не обращай внимание, это я так, - Хакён потрепал Вонщика по плечу и слегка подтолкнул. – Иди. Ты притворяться не умеешь, поэтому, если будут спрашивать, говори, что не знаешь, где я. И, Вонщик-и, постарайся отдохнуть сам. Поспи, если получится, хорошо?  
\- Хорошо...  
\- Вот и отлично.  
Хакён взбежал по ступеням и скрылся за дверью на второй этаж. Вонщик постоял немного и спустился на первый – к лифтам.  
Ему повезло. Стоило вернуться, кординуны сразу его окружили – переодевать, укладывать, красить - и он мог отвечать на вопросы Хонбина, не опасаясь, что тот о чем-то догадается по его мрачному виду: телефон отдал, Хакён ушел, куда - не сказал, но обещал, что не опоздает. О большем допытываться никто не стал.  
Выполнить обещание и поспать, Рави не удалось, не помогла даже медитация. Стоило закрыть глаза, в памяти сразу всплывали истеричные визги фанаток и бледное лицо Хакёна.  
Отвлечься от неприятных мыслей помог Джэхван. Он заговорил о планах на отпуск после окончания промоушена. К обсуждению присоединились все остальные - идеи высказывались одна фантастичнее другой, от исландских вулканов до острова Пасхи. Хёк вообще захотел отправиться в кругосветное путешествие, Тэгун предложил по возвращении написать роман «Вокруг света за пять дней» и напророчил, что Хёк станет более знаменитым, чем Жюль Верн. Джэхван с Хонбином тут же стали придумывать маршрут, специально предлагая самые далекие друг от друга места. Вонщик посмеялся, представил, куда сам бы хотел поехать, и перестал ежеминутно коситься на дверь.  
Хакён появился в комнате за полчаса до начала записи, уже одетый, полностью готовый к выходу на сцену. Сказал, что заболтался с Ынджи и хочет немного побыть в тишине, чтобы настроиться. Сел в самое дальнее кресло и закрыл глаза. Вонщику очень хотелось спросить, как Эн себя чувствует, но он сдерживался. А потом получил сообщение.  
«Перестать на меня таращиться. У тебя вид, как у сенбернара перед горным обвалом. Я в порядке».  
«Ну и пожалуйста», - ответил Вонщик.  
«Вот и спасибо», - оставил последнее слово за собой Хакён, а через несколько секунд добавил: «Я серьезно. Спасибо».  
Вонщик вздохнул свободно. Он сам не осознавал, что тревога держала его в напряжении, несмотря на все усилия, и отпустила только сейчас.  
После финального общего выхода на сцену Хакён тоже исчез, а на смску с вопросом о самочувствии ответил, разумеется, что с ним все в порядке. Рави подумал, что он мог отправиться домой на такси, но Хакён ждал всех в автобусе. На первый взгляд с ним все было в порядке, может, устал чуть больше остальных и все. Но потом Вонщик заметил, как он осторожно отодвинул привалившегося к нему Хонбина, и потер руку, стараясь делать это незаметно. А перед самым домом предупредил, что первым пойдет в душ, потому что хочет лечь пораньше.  
Хёк попытался было спорить, но быстро передумал и просто отжал у Тэгуна его очередь во вторую ванную.  
\- Ты сегодня какой-то слишком добрый, - сказал Вонщик, когда Тэгун выразил желание выпить перед сном чашечку кофе и спросил, на чью еще долю варить.  
\- А ты какой-то помятый, - тем же тоном отозвался Лео. – Так ты будешь или нет?  
\- Да нет, спасибо. Это только ты у нас способен пить кофе в любое время и без последствий, а мне все-таки заснуть бы сегодня хотелось.  
Тэгун безразлично пожал плечами – ему больше достанется. А у Вонщика завибрировал входящим сообщением телефон. От Хакёна.  
«Извини, ты не мог бы мне помочь?»  
«Что-то принести?»  
«Нет. Зайди»  
Дверь в ванную была не заперта.  
\- Закройся, пожалуйста. Не хочу, чтобы кто-то случайно зашел, - подал голос из душевой кабинки Хакён.  
Вонщик послушно щелкнул замком, повернулся и охнул.  
Хакён прятался в душе уже одетый в пижамные штаны и даже с почти высохшими волосами. А на его голом торсе жутковатыми лилово-синими узорами цвели синяки. Больше всего было следов от пальцев – небольших точек по три-четыре в ряд. Вонщик не мог даже представить, до какой степени должна была дойти одержимость, чтобы милые, хрупкие, наверняка, хорошо воспитанные и, в общем-то, физически слабые девушки, вцепились в человека с такой силой.  
Синяк на левом плече во всю длину бицепса пугал своим размером и почти черным цветом, а на правом боку под резинку штанов уходили три параллельные царапины. И вот тут Вонщику даже напрягаться не пришлось, чтобы перед глазами сама собой возникла картинка, как обладательница длинных ухоженных ногтей с пунцовым лаком – почему-то представился именно этот цвет - пытается содрать с Хакёна джинсы, не замечая, что заодно сдирает и кожу. Он отвел взгляд.  
\- Помоги, пожалуйста, - Хакён протянул ему тюбик геля и повернулся спиной, - Я между лопаток не могу достать. Не пойму даже, что там. Тоже синяки?  
Вонщик сглотнул.  
\- Нет, ссадины.  
На спине у Хакёна не было точечных пятен, зато по пояснице растекался не меньших размеров, чем на плече, синяк, щедро сдобренный содранной кожей. И еще более неприглядного вида ссадины были на лопатках: похоже Хакён задел их, когда вытирался – в нескольких местах проступили капли крови.  
Вонщик отложил в сторону крем от кровоподтеков, взял полотенце и осторожно промокнул кровь.  
\- Как будто крылья прорезались, - сказал он.  
Хакен невесело улыбнулся.  
\- Да уж. Я почти поверил, что еще немного, и я прямо там вознесусь. Никогда не думал, что со мной может... – он зашипел от боли и умолк, когда ран коснулась заживляющая мазь.  
\- Может пластырем заклеить? – предложил Вонщик.  
\- Не надо, пусть подсыхают, быстрее пройдут… А внизу не надо, я там уже смазал.  
\- Мне кажется, ты в одном месте пропустил.  
На самом деле, мазь давно впиталась, не оставив следов, поэтому понять пропустил ли Хакён какую-то царапину или нет, было невозможно, но Вонщику просто необходимо было что-то сделать, чтобы отвратительное чувство беспомощности не давило так сильно.  
Хакён поежился под его прикосновениями.  
\- Больно?  
\- Уже да. Укол час назад перестал действовать.  
\- Давай я за таблетками схожу.  
\- У меня есть. Просто не хочу накачиваться. Завтра будет намного хуже, чем сейчас, вот тогда и выпью.  
\- А ты сможешь заснуть?  
\- Чаю выпью. Помнишь, Хонбин из Китая привез банку какого-то успокоительного сбора из трав. Ты не попросишь Тэгуна заварить мне?  
\- Я сделаю.  
\- Спасибо.  
Вонщик собирался сделать чай самостоятельно, но инструкция требовала нагреть воду только до 70С, а их чайник не признавал полумер, так что все равно пришлось обращаться к Лео, который каким-то фантастическим образом умел определять температуру воды по внешнему виду поднимающихся пузырьков. И еще пришлось ждать, пока чай должным образом заварится. Так что, когда все приготовления были завершены и Вонщик отнес чашку в комнату, Хакён уже лежал под одеялом, отвернувшись к стене.  
\- Хён... ты спишь? – позвал Рави тихонько.  
\- Пытаюсь, - послышалось в ответ. Хакён поднялся на постели и протянул руку за чаем.  
Он пил, закрыв глаза, маленькими глотками, как требовалось все по той же инструкции: «чтобы почувствовать гармонию вселенной и найти умиротворение внутри себя», но кроме этого больше ничего в его облике не говорило об умиротворении. Он сильно хмурился, тяжело вздыхал и, как показалось Вонщику, глотал с трудом.  
\- Сильно горький, да?  
\- Что? – Хакён открыл глаза и первую секунду смотрел с недоумением, - А, нет. Безвкусный вообще. Как трава. Я просто думаю, поможет или нет.  
\- А раньше помогало?  
\- Понятия не имею. Я видел, как его Хонбин пьет, он говорил, что потом хорошо засыпает. Слушай, ты не мог бы дверь закрыть? Из коридора свет слишком яркий, глаза болят.  
\- Конечно.  
Вонщик замялся у выхода, стараясь найти убедительный повод для того, чтобы остаться, только каждый новый казался еще глупее предыдущего. Все правильно, Хакёну необходимо выспаться, самый лучший способ помочь ему – оставить в покое.  
\- Спокойной ночи, хён, - он вздохнул и закрыл за собой дверь снаружи.  
В гостиной Хонбин с Хёком смотрели телевизор. Судя по шуму воды и пению, Джэхван дождался, наконец, своей очереди в душ.  
\- А где Тэгун?  
\- Спит уже, - не отрывая взгляда от экрана, ответил Хёк.  
\- Он в магазин пошел, - почти одновременно с ним сказал Хонбин.  
\- Как интересно, - пробормотал Вонщик.  
Фильм мелькал перед глазами бессмысленным чередованием кадров, минут через десять Вонщик бросил попытки уследить за сюжетом – он даже главных героев не мог отличить от злодеев. Все мысли были о том, что там за дверью, в темноте Хакён остался в полном одиночестве.  
Он взрослый, он разумный. Если станет плохо, Хакён позовет на помощь: закричит, позвонит или, как раньше, отправит сообщение. Доводы были совершенно правильные и разумные, и они вдребезги разбивались о вновь проснувшееся чувство беспомощности. Вонщик не знал, что нужно сделать, чем он может помочь, а бездействие отнимало последние крохи спокойствия.  
Убедившись, что внимание Хонбина и Хёка полностью сосредоточено на фильме, он поднялся и неслышно открыл дверь в комнату старших.  
Хакён, конечно, был хорошим актером, но даже пятикратный обладатель «Оскара» вряд ли бы сумел мгновенно выровнять дыхание, если перед этим плакал навзрыд. Вонщик услышал всхлип, и ему стало страшно, ведь Хакён никогда не плакал о себе. Над каким-нибудь слезливым фильмом или книжкой – запросто. В конце выступления, растроганный теплой встречей с фанатами – еще проще. Или во время награждения, потому что сильно переживал за всех. Но от злости, боли, обиды или разочарования Хакён не плакал.  
\- Тебе совсем плохо? – Вонщик сел на край постели и осторожно тронул его за плечо. – Дать лекарство? А может врача вызвать? Не надо терпеть, если больно, это может быть серьез...  
Хакён стремительно повернулся, дернул Рави на себя так, что в темноте они чуть было не стукнулись лбами, и обнял, уткнувшись мокрым лицом ему в шею.  
\- Я очень виноват перед тобой, прости меня, - глухо сказал он.  
Когда-то давно, когда они только поссорились, Вонщик просто мечтал услышать эти слова. Несчетное количество раз он воображал себе, как Хакён придет просить прощение, какой виноватый и жалкий у него будет вид, когда он скажет «Прости меня», и как Рави обязательно холодно переспросит «За что именно». А потом, когда Хакён замнется, не зная, что ответить, он бесстрастно перечислит все-все свои обиды.  
И ни одна из этих фантазий не пришла сейчас на ум, Вонщик даже не вспомнил, что у него был какой-то там список претензий. И его вопрос прозвучал совершенно искренне:  
\- Да за что?  
Хакён отодвинулся, вытер ладонью лицо и совсем не элегантно шмыгнул носом. В темноте Вонщик не видел его лица, но когда Хакён заговорил, голос у него дрожал, хотя было слышно, что он пытается справиться с собой.  
\- Может быть, уже слишком поздно, прости. И мне стыдно, что я не мог догадаться так долго. Но я, правда, только сегодня понял, что вел себя с тобой ужасно. Совсем как эти девушки. Там, на парковке.  
Сначала Вонщик подумал, что он ослышался. Потом – что Хакён бредит. Но когда Хакён прижался к нему еще сильнее и снова сказал «Прости», он решил, что неправильно все понял. Стараясь как можно осторожнее выбирать слова и все равно чувствуя себя ужасно прямолинейным и грубым, он сказал:  
\- По-моему, все было как раз наоборот. Ведь это я на тебя… ну… напал.  
\- Ты ничего не понимаешь, - жарко возразил Хакён.  
\- Я в самом деле ничего не понимаю, но ты только не расстраивайся, - попытался он неловко успокоить и получил еще один приступ раскаяния.  
До сих пор Вонщик сидел, неловко согнувшись, не зная, куда деть руки. Было неудобно, ноги начали затекать, но сделать самое естественное в этой ситуации - обнять Хакёна в ответ, он не решался. Пока снова не услышал этот жуткий задушенный всхлип. Методов экстренного спасения в такой чрезвычайной ситуации Вонщик не знал, но руки сами собой сомкнулись на спине Хакёна – и почему-то стало легче. Он лег на бок, притянул Хакёна ближе, устроив его голову у себя на плече, погладил по волосам. Футболка окончательно промокла от новой порции слез.  
Хакён всхлипнул еще раз, уже тише, и заговорил почти спокойно.  
\- Я весь день думал. Все пытался понять, как они могли? Почему, зачем так поступили? Ведь они не хотели мне зла. Полностью неадекватная там только одна была, которая кинулась самая первая. А остальные – обычные девочки. Милые, восторженные и, наверняка, в жизни совершенно безобидные. Я уверен, что если они узнают или сами поймут, что сделали мне больно, то расстроятся. По-настоящему расстроятся. Но тогда они так хотели показать мне свою любовь, что ничего за этим не видели. Они не понимали, что калечат меня, потому что никто из них этого не хотел... – Хакён замолчал, Вонщик терпеливо ждал, пока тот закончит свою мысль. Он все еще не понимал, что здесь общего. – Вот и я точно так же думал: разве можно причинить вред, если я ничего плохого не хочу, а наоборот, хочу, чтобы нам с тобой было хорошо и приятно? И я совсем не понимал, из-за чего ты переживаешь. Так злился на тебя, когда узнал, что ты пытался сделать. И даже потом я просто признал за тобой право обижаться, но все равно не понимал, почему. Считал, что у тебя нет повода. А, оказывается, навредить можно и еще как! Это из-за моих трусости и эгоизма ты чуть не погиб!  
Голос у Хакёна все же сорвался, и он затрясся от беззвучных рыданий.  
\- Ну все, ну перестань. Не надо. Я тоже не образец идеального поведения, - Рави погладил Хакёна по спине, в последнюю минуту вспомнив, что лопаток и поясницы лучше не касаться. – И все ведь обошлось…  
Он не собирался специально целовать Хакёна, так получилось – повернул голову, чтобы немного изменить положение, потому что шея затекла, и в это же время Хакён отодвинулся сам. Это даже на поцелуй похоже не было в первую секунду. А в следующую – Хакён охнул, коротко гортанно простонал и подался вперед, сильнее прижимаясь губами. Они у него были соленые. И теплые. И какие-то ускользающие постоянно. Вонщик так и не смог прочувствовать поцелуй – Хакёна похоже еще крыло истерикой, он целовал беспорядочно: лицо, шею, волосы, даже уши. Он все еще плакал и бормотал что-то совершенно неразборчивое. От его шепота и поцелуев у Вонщика закружилась голова: стоило приоткрыть глаза, и темнота плыла куда-то в бок, на границе бокового зрения плясали желтые пятна, а живот скручивало ощущение невесомости. Что остановить или хотя бы немного успокоить Хакёна у него не получится, он уже понял и послушно подставлял лицо под поцелуи, слушал непонятные слова на птичьем языке и старался обнять покрепче. Он мог бы совсем раствориться в этой близости, забыть, где находится и сколько прошло времени, но события дня еще отдавались давящей тяжестью на сердце, и к радости примешивалась колкая тревога. Он даже не удивился, когда Хакён охнул и резко отстранился.  
\- Прости, я, наверное, слишком сильно тебя обнял, - Вонщик сделал попытку подняться, но Хакён перехватил его за руку.  
\- Нет-нет, это не ты. Это я сам, - он дождался, пока Рави ляжет снова, и продолжил, запинаясь. – Просто я на тебя… реагирую… А мне это пока… нежелательно. Сейчас все пройдет.  
Вонщик не сразу понял, о чем Хакён вообще говорит, а когда догадался, похолодел.  
\- Ты… - выдохнул он.  
\- Да брось, ничего страшного. Ну помяли член немного. Не привыкать. Если не возбуждаться, даже не болит.  
Эта успокаивающая речь напугала Вонщика еще сильнее. Он вскочил на колени и склонился над Хакёном, пытаясь в темноте разглядеть его лицо.  
\- Как «не привыкать»? – спросил он севшим голосом.  
\- Что ты такое себе вообразил? – Хакён потряс Вонщика за плечо и даже изобразил нечто похожее на смех. – Не знаю, что ты придумал, но больше, чем уверен, что к реальности это и близко не стоит.  
\- Тогда объясни нормально.  
\- Тут нечего объяснять, в самом деле. Это было, когда я еще танцами занимался.  
\- Тем более.  
\- Вот же прилипала, - вздохнул Хакён. – Ладно. Только я к тебе спиной повернусь, хорошо? Мне на том боку легче.  
\- Ложись, как тебе удобно.  
Вонщик поправил Хакёну одеяло и лег ближе.  
\- Нет, в самом деле ничего особенного не было, - совсем неинтригующе начал рассказывать Хакён, - Ты ведь знаешь, такое и в фильмах даже показывают иногда. Среди спортсменов и танцоров довольно сильная конкуренция, особенно на низших уровнях. И бывает, что соперники стараются друг другу навредить. Осторожно, конечно, чтобы ничего нельзя было доказать. Потому что спрятать одежду или испортить обувь для выступления – это скандал и дисквалификация, а вот чуть-чуть подрезать шнуровку – несчастный случай, с кем не бывает.  
\- И ты так делал? – донельзя удивленный спросил Вонщик.  
Что удивительно, Хакён не обиделся.  
\- Нет, - спокойно ответил он, - мне хватило воображения проиграть ситуацию в уме и понять, что, если обойду соперника таким способом, победа мне поперек горла встанет. Но гадость сказать мог. Ткнуть в слабое место, чтобы выбить из равновесия. Мы все так делали, даже считали это необходимой частью соревнований: проверка нервов на крепость. Но никто никого не трогал.  
\- Не трогал? – переспросил Рави.  
\- Физически. Не причинял боли. Мне кажется, я думал, что это в принципе невозможно. А потом, я тогда только вышел на уровень провинции, вдруг прошла волна нападений. Как вирус какой-то – неизвестно, откуда взялось, неизвестно, почему сгинуло. Называлось это «накрутить яйца». Несколько человек, обычно трое, из тех, кому призовые места все равно не светили, зажимали жертву, и пока двое держали, один, собственно, накручивал. Следов почти не оставалось, да и боль не была очень сильной, а вот нервы сдавали запросто. Я до сих пор помню, как мне было стыдно и омерзительно. А самое гадкое: после этого начинаешь чувствовать себя полным, совершенно ни на что не способным, ничтожеством. И конечно, никто никому не жаловался – стыдно...  
\- А с тобой, что было… потом...? – осторожно спросил Вонщик после долгой паузы.  
\- Ничего. Я победил, - буднично отозвался Хакён.  
\- Как?  
\- Так же, как и сегодня. Сказал себе, что танцы не заслуживают этой грязи, отодвинул в сторону все эмоции и танцевал, как будто ничего плохого не случилось...  
Вонщик понял, что плачет, когда обожгло легкие, потому что он не мог сделать вдох. Сердце ныло, не справляясь с водоворотом эмоций, жалость и восхищение смешались так, что их нельзя было разделить. Он пододвинулся ближе и обнял Хакёна.  
\- Я больше никогда не назову тебя слабым.  
\- Побудь со мной еще немного, - попросил Хакён.


	10. Cos I love you...

Всей Вонщиковой выдержки, чтобы изображать спокойствие и неторопливость, хватило только на дорогу от студии до такси. В машине он, сам того не замечая, начал метаться от окна к окну, как будто мог взглядом заставить окружающие автомобили уступать им дорогу, а светофоры немедленно переключаться на зеленый. Что своим поведением он изрядно напугал водителя, он тоже не замечал, пока тот не спросил, все ли у Вонщика в порядке и не нужно ли ему выйти.  
Чтобы отвлечься, Вонщик уткнулся в телефон, но благородное намерение ознакомиться с мировыми новостями не продержалось и пяти минут – пообещав себе, что он глянет всего одним глазком, Вонщик полез проверять обновления во всех социальных профилях Хакёна.  
Вообще, для такого сильного беспокойства повода не было: Хакён еще вчера за ужином объявил, что намерен выспаться чего бы это не стоило и горе тому, кто посмеет разбудить его раньше полудня. А остальное время он собирается ударно отдыхать, и горе тому, кто побеспокоит его после полудня. Но ведь он мог и передумать! Вдруг ему кто-то позвонил и позвал в гости, или он решил пройтись по магазинам, не все же с дивана покупать, в самом деле, или просто захотел погулять – пусть сегодня прохладно, зато солнечно, и воздух уже вовсю весной пахнет. Да мало ли чем можно заняться в выходной день, если есть желание и настроение.  
У Вонщика тоже имелась идея, чем можно заняться, и хотя формально не было выходного, зато присутствовало огромное желание. Но для воплощения этой идеи необходимо было застать Хакёна дома.  
За четыре часа в студии Вонщик так распалил свою фантазию, что чуть клавиатуру слюной не закапал, а тексты бросил записывать после нескольких неудачных рифмовок. Нет, вообще они были крутые, но такую похабщину ему со сцены никто зачитать не позволит. Так что в конце концов он придумал убедительный предлог и помчался домой, пообещав водителю, что накинет сверх счетчика, если тот довезет быстро. Тот, может, и заподозрил неладное, глядя на растрепанного клиента, но перед лишними деньгами устоять не смог и энергично вдавил тапок в пол. Но даже скорость на грани нарушения правил не помогла успокоиться, все равно казалось, что едут они слишком медленно и за это время Хакён может собраться и уйти куда-нибудь. Почти весь путь до дома Вонщик размышлял, стоит ли все-таки устроить сюрприз или ну его, нервы дороже и лучше позвонить и расспросить аккуратно. Он уже почти решился на звонок, но тут они приехали. Расплатившись, Вонщик метнулся по лестнице, игнорируя лифт, нетерпение щекоткой зудело под кожей – успел или нет? Перед дверью он заставил себя сначала отдышаться, а потом бесшумно, не хуже профессионального воришки, открыл дверь.  
Напряжение отпустило тут же, едва он переступил порог: запах горячего воска, смешанный с терпким ароматом розмарина и какого-то цитруса, кажется, лайма, плыл по всей квартире под щебет птиц и тихое бренчание ситара - Хакён обожал эти банальные сборники из серии «Музыка для отдыха и релаксации».  
Вонщик прислонился к вешалке и для начала радостно выругался шепотом - надо же было так себя накрутить! А потом начал неторопливо раздеваться. Теперь можно было не бояться испортить сюрприз раньше времени - когда Хакён разворачивал свой свечной заводик, отвлечь его могло только землетрясение. Но у Вонщика в запасе имелось несколько приемов, которые, как он надеялся, уделают любое землетрясение на пару с цунами.

Картина при входе в кухню открывалась впечатляющая. Пользуясь одиночеством, Хакён не стал мелочиться и занял все свободные поверхности. На плите сразу на трех конфорках таял в ковшиках разноцветный воск, кухонная тумба рядом была уставлена темными пузырьками масел, плошками с лепестками и разными инструментами, а на обеденном столе остывали ряды уже готовых свечек.  
Сам Хакён колдовал над чем-то у раковины, одетый до умиления затрапезно: обрезанные на уровне лодыжек спортивные штаны с разлохмаченными свисающими по низу нитками и явно большой, выцветший до бледно-грязно-серо-лилового цвета джемпер, даже на спине щедро заляпанный воском. Где Хакён умудрялся находить подобное непотребство, для всех в группе оставалось загадкой, но он за свою рабочую униформу держался крепко, и однажды серьезно повздорил с Хонбином, когда тот случайно выбросил его предыдущую одежду, совершенно искренне приняв за тряпки. Облик стильного бомжа завершали шерстяные носки грубой вязки и торчащий на макушке хохолок: Хакён или о чем-то старательно размышлял, ероша волосы, или забыл причесаться.  
Самое смешное – Вонщик уже даже не удивился своему неожиданному открытию – этот нелепый облик совершенно не повлиял на привлекательность Хакёна. Его хотелось так же сильно, как вчера, неделю и даже месяц назад.  
Они спали вместе уже четыре месяца, пользуясь каждым удобным предлогом, чтобы остаться наедине, и Вонщик со страхом ждал, когда начнут сбываться страшилки интернетных знатоков жизни. А те твердили, как заведенные, что рано или поздно наступает пресыщение и вожделение угасает. Не угасало. Даже слабее не становилось, и Вонщик совершенно не собирался из-за этого расстраиваться.  
От предвкушения внутри плеснуло кипятком, сердце зачастило. Вонщик потер ладони друг о друга, согревая всегда холодные после улицы пальцы. А Хакён сейчас теплый, как само воплощение домашнего уюта, и кожа его от возни с душистыми эфирными маслами пахнет каким-нибудь иланг-илангом...  
Желание прикоснуться стало нестерпимым, Вонщик подошел неслышно и прижался сразу всем телом, запустил руки под джемпер, чтобы погладить живот, и ткнулся губами в изгиб шеи, где кожа, как он и думал, пахла воском и чем-то тягуче душистым.  
Хакён вскрикнул, подавился воздухом и стал вырываться. Одна рука Вонщика была как раз у Хакёна на груди, и он успел почувствовать, как бешено забилось сердце, прежде чем Хакён его оттолкнул, хорошенечко так наподдав локтем в живот.  
\- Какого чер... Ох, черт, это ты. С ума сошел так пугать?! – Хакён со стоном выдохнул и тяжело привалился к столешнице.  
\- Извини. Я хотел сюрприз сделать, - покаянно сказал Вонщик. Как он мог забыть, какой Хакён пугливый?!  
\- Сюрприз, блин. Умер бы я тут на месте, вот это был бы сюрприз. Чем ты только думаешь?  
Не дожидаясь ответа, Хакён сунул руку в наполненную водой почти до краев раковину, вытащил что-то похожее на неровный комок воска, прилипший к деревянному круглому диску, и от увиденного совсем расстроился.  
\- Ну вот, все зря. Все цвета перепутались, теперь только выбрасывать.  
\- А что это было? – Вонщик снова притиснулся к боку, запустил руки под джемпер. Когда Хакён расстраивался, его до беспамятства хотелось затискать, даже если причина казалась совершенно того не стоящей.  
Только Хакёна Вонщиковы объятия совсем не растрогали, он на них вообще внимания не обратил, сердито отколупывая воск от тарелки.  
\- Я хотел новую технологию попробовать, - пожаловался он спустя минуту душераздирающего сопения. – Чтобы получилось, как будто замок из песка, ну знаешь, такими потеками, и чтобы аромат менялся вместе с цветом. Хороший подарок мог получиться, Джэхвану бы понравилось. А теперь даже не знаю... Все перепуталось.  
Вонщик сочувственно запыхтел ему в шею.  
\- В следующий раз обязательно получится, - попытался утешить он.  
\- А ты чего приехал? Забыл что-то? – спохватился вдруг Хакён.  
\- Угу... тебя забыл, - Вонщик снизу, под джемпером, дотянулся до шеи Хакёна, хотел погладить скрытые воротником ключицы. Он уже предвкушал, как коснется удивительно гладкой и нежной в этом месте кожи, а потом оттянет ворот и повторит то же самое губами и как Хакён вздохнет и не сможет сдержать дрожь, когда он нырнет языком в надключичную ямку... Но Хакён высвободился. Не грубо, а в своей плавной, текучей манере, только все равно как будто что-то отняли.  
\- Что? – не сумев скрыть разочарование, спросил Вонщик.  
\- Я еще занят, - ответил Хакён без выражения. – Надо закончить партию и все убрать. Мне нужно примерно полчаса.  
\- А может не будем ничего убирать? – Вонщик многозначительно поиграл бровями. – Я слышал, с воском можно всякие интересные штучки делать, даже название специальное для этого придумали вос...  
Хакён вспыхнул не хуже своей свечки.  
\- Совсем рехнулся?! Ожоги давно не получал?! Ты хоть представляешь, как это больно? Даже слышать об этом не хочу!  
\- А то что?  
\- А то ничего... – Хакён отвернулся к раковине и уже через плечо добавил, - ничего не будет.  
\- Совсем-совсем? – уточнил Вонщик, как-то не очень веря в искренность Хакёна.  
\- Совсем-совсем.  
\- А если я сам возьму себе кусочек?  
Он прижался к Хакёну со спины и потянулся к паху, жалея, что не может забраться под резинку штанов. Но Хакён, как оказалось, не шутил – с силой прижал запястье Вонщика к столешнице так, что было не пошевелить, а потом оттолкнул его совсем.  
\- Я сказал полчаса. Не хочешь ждать – проваливай или дождись меня в комнате, и вот там уже можешь попробовать взять сам. Кусочек или целиком, это уж как получится.  
Выдав эту двусмысленную фразу с самым суровым видом, он отвернулся к плите, бухнул в один из ковшиков бесформенный ком с тарелки и потянулся за темно-зеленым красителем, показывая, что разговор окончен. Землетрясение победило.

«Да все понятно. Хакён старше, опытнее и вообще серьезнее. Наверное, у него уже прошла эйфория, это меня все не отпускает, как малолетку. Но не у всех же должно быть так. И вообще, он ведь меня не прогнал совсем, а ведь мог и обратно в студию отправить, чтобы не отлынивал от своих обязанностей. Подумаешь, полчаса, не замечу, как пролетят», - размышлял Вонщик, стоя под душем, и старательно убеждал себя, что совсем не расстроен.  
Он не торопился, чтобы потом не мучиться ожиданием. Вымыл голову, отскоблил все тело жесткой мочалкой, даже пятки теркой поскреб. А потом преодолел соблазн остаться в одном полотенце, оделся и высушил волосы. И все равно, когда он закончил, Хакён еще чем-то гремел на кухне. Вонщик вздохнул и пошел в комнату, но стоило ему войти, настроение скакнуло на прежнюю высоту.  
Постель была разобрана. Не оставлена как есть после пробуждения, а именно разобрана. Чистое постельное белье дышало свежестью, взбитые подушки топорщились острыми уголками, а рядом, на низком столике рядом с часами и записной книжкой, стояли так любимые Хакеном ароматические палочки в разноцветном фигурном флаконе. Опущенные жалюзи погружали все это великолепие в уютный полумрак. Вонщик сунул руку под одну из подушек и усмехнулся собственной догадке – там нашлось все необходимое, вплоть до салфеток. И хотя край одеяла был приглашающе отогнут, он не стал ложиться. Захотелось сделать это вместе, одновременно с Хакёном. Он вернулся к двери, как раз в эту минуту на кухне стихла музыка. Послышались шаги, зашумела вода в ванной, и для Вонщика начались самые тяжелые минуты. Терпение трещало, плавилось и уплывало с каждой новой картиной моющегося Хакёна, подкинутой таким же расплавленным воображением. Войти сейчас неслышно и быстро, пока не успел хлынуть холодный воздух. Постоять, полюбоваться минуту-другую на ладную, стройную фигуру, а потом встать рядом, положить руки Хакёну на плечи и омыть вслед за водой спину, бока, поясницу и ноги, собирая губами пресные капли со сладкой после сахарного скраба кожи. Сколько раз уже это делал – не надоело.  
И все же Вонщик остался на месте. В душе они еще не раз успеют, чаще всего им просто негде больше. А пока в их распоряжении целая квартира, надо этим пользоваться. И постель эта, так тщательно подготовленная, манила обещанием чего-то особенного. Пусть у них не совсем свидание, но немного все-таки оно...

Хакён возник на пороге неожиданно, не иначе вспомнил о своих кошачьих повадках. Он тоже переоделся: вместо нелепого «воскового» костюма надел свои любимые короткие джинсовые шорты и кофту с вырезом от плеча до плеча, которая так красиво открывала шею.  
Не дойдя до середины, Хакён остановился и вгляделся в полумрак комнаты.  
\- Ушел, - сказал он тихо.  
Вонщик змеей скользнул ему за спину, одной рукой зажал рот, другой - обхватил поперек туловища, прорычал, как можно кровожаднее «Не дождешься, сладкий» и грубо, не стесняясь, поцеловал в основание шеи возле правой ключицы. Взял свое, как обещал. Только, кажется, перестарался – Хакён сдавленно охнул в ладонь и осел на ослабевших ногах, беспомощно взмахнув руками. Вонщик тут же его отпустил, хотел извиниться... но не успел. Хакён развернулся, впечатал его в дверь – замок жалобно хрустнул – и поцеловал еще более грубо и бесстыже. До цветных пятен перед глазами и полной остановки сердца.  
\- Что ты со мной сделал? – выдал он под конец и потряс совершенно ошалевшего от такого поцелуя Вонщика за плечи, а тот и ответить не мог толком, еле выдохнул сиплое:  
\- Я?  
\- А кто? – Хакен отошел на шаг, в два счета избавился от одежды - Вонщик всего одну пуговицу на рубашке за это время расстегнуть успел - и снова прижался всем телом. Голый, горячий и еще более нетерпеливый. – Я раньше таким одержимым не был, а теперь только о сексе и думаю. Ты из меня какого-то маньяка сделал. Я даже представить не мог, что такой испорченный. Когда проснулся, хотел сразу тебе звонить, чтобы бросал все и приезжал немедленно. Еле сдержался.  
Это прозвучало почти как упрек. Вонщик фыркнул – в поцелуй получилось смазанно и щекотно.  
\- А зачем тогда ты на кухне из себя оскорбленную невинность строил?  
\- Затем, что, во-первых, если бы мы там начали, там бы и закончили... – Хакён объяснял между поцелуями, от сбившегося дыхания речь его звучала жарко и волнующе. – А вдруг бы кто еще вернулся пораньше? Тэгун на меня до сих пор волком смотрит, хотя уже больше месяца прошло, и мы тогда даже раздеться не успели. Боюсь представить, что будет, если нас Хонбин или Хёк застукают.  
\- А во-вторых?  
\- А во-вторых... - интонация у Хакёна неуловимо изменилась, стала кокетливой и слегка капризной. Он потянул Вонщика к постели, зацепив указательным пальцем за шлевку на джинсах. - Во-вторых, я устал от экстрима. У меня спина стерта после последнего марафонского захода, а локти и колени еще с позапрошлого раза не прошли. Поэтому на ближайший месяц никаких столов, полов и лестниц. Мягкие матрасы, мягкие подушки, мягкие одеяла – мягкое все. И только попробуй назвать меня неженкой!  
Почувствовав, что добрался до места, Хакён опустился на постель. Сел, опираясь на руки, сведя вместе колени и широко расставив ступни. Девчачья поза из какого-нибудь хентая с невинными и беззащитными большеглазыми лоли.  
Невинным Хакён не был, а беззащитным даже не казался, но его поза... У Вонщика рот наполнился слюной, когда он представил, как разведет в стороны эти колени, преодолевая легкое сопротивление.  
Хакён вопросительно поднял брови, и Вонщик отмер. Он, конечно, так быстро раздеваться не умел, но отставать не собирался: стащил рубашку через голову, чтобы не возиться с пуговицами, быстро расстегнул и сбросил джинсы – порадовался, что сообразил надеть свободные, а не в обтяжку.  
Опустившись на постель, он обнял Хакёна за щиколотки – ему нравилось, что можно почти полностью обхватить их пальцами, нравилась тонкая кожа под косточкой и нравилось, как Хакён при этом жмурится от удовольствия. Провел раскрытыми ладонями по голеням и аккуратно развел Хакёновы колени в стороны, поцеловал каждое по очереди с внутренней стороны у самого сгиба. Прошелся по бедру, лизнул низ живота и пупок – Хакён невольно дернулся от щекотки – и, подтянувшись на руках, лег всем телом, потерся членом о бедро Хакёна и почувствовал, как его член упирается в живот.  
\- Так значит, никакого экстрима?  
Хакён кивнул, от нетерпения облизывая губы.  
\- Ты моя неженка...  
Конечно он знал, что Хакён возмутится, как же иначе: зашипит, начнёт вырываться, даже укусить может, если сильно разозлится. Но еще он знал, как лучше обнять и поцеловать, чтобы Хакён о своем возмущении тут же забыл, обнял в ответ, запрокинул голову, подставляя шею под долгожданную ласку и чтобы вместо острого кулака по спине прошлась ласковая ладонь.  
А потом они оба уже не вспомнили о чем только что говорили.  
Хакён приподнялся на локтях, потерся лицом о грудь Вонщика, мимолетно тронул губами сосок.  
\- Ты ведь не собираешься на этом останавливаться? – спросил он шёпотом.  
\- И не надейся. Я просто думаю, как тебя разложить получше, - Вонщик поднялся на колени, придирчиво рассматривая, покачивая за плечо из стороны в сторону, в самом деле думая о том, как будет лучше.  
\- Да уж разложи как-нибудь, - хохотнул Хакён, послушно поворачиваясь на бок под его руками.  
Ему это нравилось. То, как Рави берет инициативу в свои руки: раскладывает, укладывает, поворачивает, насаживает. Он сам говорил об этом. Он вообще без проблем делился желаниями. О том, что нравится, понравилось или теоретически может понравиться, если они это попробуют. Только он почему-то никогда не говорил об этом в постели. Наоборот, как будто специально выбирал такие ситуации, чтобы сильнее вогнать Вонщика в краску. Но когда однажды, выходя из автобуса, Вонщик услышал за спиной «Хочу кончить, когда ты вылизываешь мне пальцы», споткнулся от неожиданности, выпал из автобуса и расцарапал ладони, к выбору мест для признаний Хакён стал подходить более вдумчиво. А еще он так горячо просил прощения, что они потом несколько раз еще повторили. И в следующий раз Хакён действительно кончил, когда Вонщик вылизывал ему пальцы...  
\- Давай вот так, - Рави еще немного покачал Хакёна, передвинулся чуть дальше ему за спину, приподнял ногу за колено и уложил себе на плечо.  
Хакён удивленно оглянулся – так они еще не пробовали.  
\- Признавайся, где Камасутру прячешь?  
\- Не надо недооценивать мою фантазию, - Вонщик куснул его за коленку и потянулся за презервативом.  
– О, я очень ценю твое... все, - устроив голову на сгибе локтя, Хакен с усмешкой наблюдал, как Вонщик торопливо раскатывает презерватив и льет на ладонь смазку.  
\- Давай сразу, - попросил он. Хакён согласно кивнул.  
«Сразу» всегда получалось остро, на грани боли для обоих и от этого горячее, слаще. Хакён задержал дыхание, было видно, как напряглись его плечи, одновременно двигаясь еще ближе, больше открываясь, насаживаясь глубже на член и, наконец, выдохнул:  
\- Хорошшшоооо...  
У него была красивая, крепкая и подтянутая задница, Вонщик стеснялся говорить об этом вслух, но его до мурашек под черепушкой заводила возможность потереться пахом о гладкие ягодицы. Погладить, сжать их в ладони по очереди, а другой - трогать живот. В этой позе идеально получалось дотянуться и там, и там.  
Хакён наугад махнул рукой назад, попал ему по губе, царапнул ногтем и тут же извиняюще погладил, но все же подтолкнул пяткой в плечо «двигайся уже».  
\- Я так долго не смогу, - объяснил он свое нетерпение.  
Он тихо охал, обнажая зубы в неком подобии улыбки – на настоящую не хватало сосредоточенности. Вонщик поначалу осторожничал, но Хакёна все равно каждый раз провозило по постели, и его волосы блестящим веером рассыпались по простыне.  
\- Возьмись за подушку или за матрас, - предложил Вонщик.  
Хакён помотал головой.  
\- Мне так нравится. Давай сильнее. Если хочешь...  
Он мог бы и не уточнять, Вонщик всегда хотел сильно, а им не так часто удавалось расположиться с полной свободой. Но все равно, опасаясь, что Хакён съедет на пол, он подхватил его под бедро прежде, чем позволить себе, так как нравилось – быстро и глубоко. Грубо. Ему нравилось грубо, это оставалось только признать и смириться. Вонщик мог сдержаться без особых усилий, да и всякие нежности с тонной поцелуев и прикосновений кончиками пальцев нравились ему не меньше. Ему с Хакёном вообще все нравилось, тот был слишком яркий и сложный, чтобы остановиться на чем-то одном и успокоиться. Но самое сильное, оглушительное, на грани безумия удовольствие Вонщик испытывал, когда позволял себе выпустить на волю звериные инстинкты, стать неудержимым и жестким захватчиком. А Хакён, как нарочно, ему в этом потакал. По мелочи, но то и дело провоцировал на грубость в постели, и Вонщик пока не разобрался, это он все еще пытается убедить Вонщика, что тот способен себя контролировать или ему это в самом деле стало нравиться.  
Хакён внял совету: ухватился одной рукой за подушку, но помогло это слабо, она была слишком легкая и Хакён подсунул её под себя, чтобы не стереть бока о жесткие простыни. И стонал еле слышно.  
Он вообще, к удивлению Вонщика, оказался на редкость тихим в постели. Говорил, что после жизни в доме с ненормально тонкими стенами, привычка сдерживать голос въелась слишком глубоко. Но все его вопросы, уточнения, одобрения и подсказки не позволяли даже на минуту заподозрить, что Хакён холоден. Он откликался всем телом, каждым жестом, а Вонщик смотрел, запоминал, улавливал и с каждым днем узнавал Хакёна все лучше.  
Вот и сейчас он заметил, что Хакён устал раньше, чем тот успел сказать об этом. Он подтянул вторую подушку и повернул, уложил на нее Хакёна. Так тоже было хорошо: можно лечь всем телом, вжаться бедрами сильно-сильно и щекотно поводить зубами по плечам, пугая, что сейчас укусит. Но для начала стоило обновить смазку, и пока Вонщик шарил по постели в поисках тюбика, Хакён повернулся и сел.  
\- Хочу «фейерверк», – сказал он, и оба одновременно рассмеялись общему воспоминанию.  
Когда они впервые попробовали позу наездника, Хакён поскользнулся на скользкой коже гостиничного дивана и опустился так резко, что взвыли оба – и как раз в эту секунду за окном начался салют. И ничего у них не получилось: сначала, как ненормальные смеялись сквозь слезы, потом лечили друг друга, а потом почти до утра лежали на кровати обнявшись и шептались о всякой ерунде. Получилось позже – Вонщик тогда специально нашел на ютубе ролик с часовой записью всевозможных фейерверков и притащил планшет в постель. Ролик они, конечно же, не досмотрели, планшет вообще чуть не раздавили, забыв про него совсем, а название с тех пор пристало.  
Вонщику безумно нравилось, когда Хакён садился сверху, но сейчас он поглядел на его желтые от не сошедших еще синяков колени и спросил:  
\- А как же экстрим?  
\- На мягком нормально. Будет плохо, поменяемся.  
\- Ладно, но тогда я вот так хочу попробовать.  
Он сел на колени и усадил Хакёна спиной к себе.  
\- Сцепи руки за головой, - попросил он.  
\- Зачем это? – заупрямился Хакён.  
\- Твоя спина так еще красивее выглядит, - Вонщик провел ладонью от лопаток до поясницы, пальцами погладил ямки, мимоходом отметив, что кожа в самом деле шершавая и горячая.  
Хакён оглянулся через плечо, улыбнулся польщено и благодарно, а потом повернулся совсем, вгляделся Вонщику в лицо, улыбка стала хитрой.  
\- А не потому, что тебе за собственную шкурку страшно? – спросил он.  
\- Ну... есть немножко, - усмехнулся в ответ Вонщик. – Но спина твоя от этого красивой быть не перестает.  
Хакён запустил пальцы ему в волосы и сжал, запрокинул голову назад, окинув своим фирменным лидерским взглядом. Он поцеловал, и прикосновение его губ, осторожное и нежное, свело на нет грубость жеста. Напоследок провел большим пальцем Вонщику по губам, ущипнул за щеку и развернулся: сел, распрямив свою красивую спину, сцепил руки за головой.  
\- Действуй, затейник.  
Его бедра были немного влажные от пота, у Вонщика соскальзывали руки, но Хакён чутко улавливал его намерения и двигался, повинуясь заданному ритму. А когда Вонщик положил ладони ему на грудь, зажав соски между пальцами, стало еще лучше – так можно было легко менять темп и размах движений, останавливаться, дразня, гладить живот, целовать спину и снова ускоряться.  
А еще так у него появилась возможность осуществить свою давнюю идею – добиться, чтобы Хакён кончил не прикасаясь к члену. Поэтому, когда ему в бедро впились хакеновы пальцы – верный признак, что тот близок к финалу – Вонщик не дал ему прикоснуться к себе, подтолкнул вперед так, что Хакёну пришлось опереться на руки, выставив их далеко перед собой – и задал совсем бешеный темп.  
Он боялся, что кончит раньше и все испортит, и этот страх помогал сдерживаться лучше, чем мерзкие картинки – воображать их рядом с Хакёном казалось кощунством. Хакён охал все громче, а потом сорвался на короткие жалобные вскрики и в конце концов взмолился:  
\- Ну Вонщикиии, я же не кончу так! Дай мнеее...  
Упорствовать дальше было бы жестокостью. Вонщик сомкнул пальцы на члене Хакёна и больше уже не мог сдерживаться, вжался лбом в спину и постарался устоять, не выпуская Хакёна из рук – того крыло оргазмом так же неудержимо и так же сильно. Даже сильнее. Его еще потряхивало, когда Вонщик уже немного пришел в себя, и он еле держался на подламывающихся руках, а стоило ослабить объятия – покачнулся и рухнул ничком на постель. Вонщик сдернул презерватив, засунул, не глядя, под матрас, чтобы не пришлось потом искать, и свалился рядом – самого ноги не держали. Сгреб Хакёна в охапку - себе под бок, головой на подушку.  
То, что он планировал не получилось, но разочарования не было, наоборот, удовольствие, оказавшееся таким ярким, не проходило, мир наполнился невообразимыми оттенками, и даже воздух казался сладким. Послеогразменная сонливость, так портившая ему жизнь, сегодня что-то запаздывала, Вонщик чувствовал себя одновременно обессиленным и бодрым.  
Хакён заворочался под его рукой, разрушая идиллию.  
\- Не пущу, - Вонщик прижал его к кровати.  
\- Мне в душ надо. Ты, блин, опять презерватив порвал, - проворчал Хакён.  
\- А мы и этого оставим, и этого вырастим.  
\- Вот же придурок, - устало фыркнул Хакён. – В следующий раз резинки я покупаю, ты себя недооцениваешь.  
Вонщик сцепил руки у него на животе и потерся носом о шею.  
\- Да не уйду я никуда, - смирился Хакён. – Спи.  
\- Что-то не хочется совсем, - ответил Вонщик и через минуту заснул.

Обычно Хакён будил его, если они занимались сексом днем или не дома. Ему сон не требовался, а вот Вонщик ничего не мог с собой поделать, отрубался обязательно и чем дольше боролся с собой, тем сложнее было потом проснуться. Он эту свою особенность ненавидел, а Хакён всего лишь пожимал плечами «физиология, подумаешь». И делал так, чтобы у Рави была возможность поспать хотя бы полчаса.  
В этот раз Вонщик проснулся самостоятельно. Хакён обнаружился рядом, лежащим поверх одеяла. Он уже успел переодеться и, судя по влажным кончикам волос, принять душ. Хакён лежал на боку и смотрел, как Вонщик трет со сна глаза и потягивается. Смотрел без улыбки, внимательно и строго.  
\- Долго я спал? – спросил Вонщик.  
Хакён покачал головой.  
\- Наши уже вернулись?  
Хакён снова покачал головой.  
\- Мне кажется, или ты собираешься сообщить плохую новость?  
\- Да. Я должен тебе сказать… Я тебя люблю, - сказал Хакён, глядя все так же серьезно.  
Вонщик сел на постели, взъерошил волосы. От такого похоронного признания было впору расстроиться, но ему почему-то стало смешно. И немного все-таки грустно.  
\- Мда, новость в самом деле ужасная. Но я тебя сейчас огорчу еще больше – это взаимно.  
Хакён не отозвался на шутку, может, только губы слегка дрогнули в усмешке, и повернулся на спину, сцепив руки за головой.  
\- Понимаешь, я всегда хотел быть айдолом, - начал он рассказывать потолку. – Может, не с самого детства, но когда понял, что одних танцев мне мало, что я хочу все: петь, танцевать, сниматься в кино, вести передачи… Выбор был очевиден, и я вложился в него полностью. Когда я приехал в Сеул, то уже знал, что буду стажироваться, и не заводил серьезных отношений. Больше трех-четырех раз ни с кем не встречался, а если чувствовал, что человек может понравиться или захочет чего-то большего, сразу все прекращал.  
Вонщик хотел сказать, что так поступать с людьми жестоко, но сдержался, боясь обидеть, а минутой позже к нему пришло понимание, что жестоко Хакён поступал лишь по отношению к самому себе, вот так добровольно и сознательно отказываясь от любых привязанностей, и ему стало жаль того, шестилетней давности, парня.  
\- Мне кажется, я знаю, к чему ты клонишь, - он погладил Хакёна по коленке. – Но лучше сам скажи, вдруг я все-таки ошибаюсь.  
\- Я не знаю, какой выбор сделаю, если вдруг… если придется выбирать. Перед угрозой скандала или… я не знаю, - после долгого молчания сказал Хакён так, будто признавался в преступлении.  
\- Значит, я не ошибся, - сказал Вонщик. – Я тоже. Ну и что?  
\- Что тоже? – Хакён наконец-то перестал сканировать потолок.  
\- Я тоже не знаю, что выберу. И никто из наших, окажись он в такой ситуации, думаю, не знает. Но прекращать все раньше, чем что-то произошло, как-то глупо, тебе не кажется?  
Хакён мгновенно вскочил и схватил Вонщика за руку.  
\- Я не собирался ничего прекращать! – он выглядел в самом деле напуганным. – Я просто хотел… хотел сказать. Чтобы ты знал. Потому что… сейчас все так серьезно.  
Хакён уткнулся лбом Вонщику в плечо и замолчал. А Вонщик подумал, что вот это его "серьезно" и было настоящим признанием, а не то замогильное "люблю".  
За дверью послышались голоса, сначала тихие, а потом в прихожей что-то упало, и Хёк, во всю силу своих бездонных лёгких проорал:  
\- Мы дома! Парни, мы наконец-то дома!  
Хакён зашевелился.  
\- Давай вставать что ли.  
\- Подожди, я кое-что сделать не успел.  
Вонщик поцеловал Хакёна в висок и тот немедленно поднял голову, целуя уже по-настоящему.  
В дверь осторожно постучали.  
\- Только не думайте, что я вас тороплю, - голос Хонбина звучал очень странно, как если бы он говорил, прижавшись губами к дверному косяку, - но тут у нас есть Тэгун, который сильно не в духе. Он увидел вашу обувь и заявил, что пойдет в магазин, а через час вернется, и если он не сможет попасть в свою комнату, то выломает дверь и пройдет по костям. Или по трупам, я не запомнил точно, но вы меня поняли. Так что лучше выбирайтесь, пока наш хомячок не мутировал в бешеного слона.  
\- Спасибо, Хонбин, мы уже идем. Через пять мину… - громко сказал Хакён.  
\- Через пятнадцать! – перебил его Вонщик. – Мы будем через пятнадцать минут. - а на возмущенный хакёнов взгляд уже тихо ответил, - Что? У нас вообще целый час есть. Иди сюда я тебя поцеловать хочу.  
Хакён сомневался не долго.


End file.
